The Hand Of Fate
by belladonnanoir
Summary: Bella is broken when Edward leaves her, Jacob finds her after he leaves but eventually ends up breaking her heart as well. She meets Paul at distance and is instantly drawn towards him. Will she forgive and trust Jacob? Will Paul help her get over Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is set around New Moon but as you will see the birthday party is a little different. This is a new pairing for me but I like the dynamic that could happen between them. In this story Bella is a little more coarse and at the start a little depressed but she will get more confident as the story goes on. Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

How did I get here? I look around at my surroundings, I had been walking for about an hour, my mind stuck in the clouds wondering why they all left me? The tears begin to fall down my cheeks and I sink to the ground.

Wrapping my arms around my legs, I begin to question whether anyone will even realize that I'm gone, would either of them know or care? I doubt it, they made it very clear that I meant nothing to them, was it me? Was I that horrible and unlovable a person, I felt sobs rack my body as I thought back to the past few months.

_It was time for my birthday party, god I was 18 could this be any worse, I was a year older than Edward, if he only he wasn't being such a asshole about changing me. He took me to the Cullen's house where as I had fully expected Alice had went overboard with decorations and food. The party was more pleasant than I had thought it would be though Edward was being quiet and off with me all night, I could see Jasper watching him critically with Carlisle occasionally throwing him disapproving looks._

_I pulled Esme to the side "Esme, I need to know, is something going on with Edward?"_

_A look of shame passed on her face, so quick that I knew I wasn't supposed to see it but I did, she patted my cheek "Not that I know of Bella sweetheart" her voice had a guilty tone to it. _

_What the hell was going on? I knew they were keeping something from me, I studied the Cullen's and noticed a change in the family dynamic, Alice and Jasper seemed angry at Edward whereas Rosalie and Emmett were ignoring him completely with Rosalie even flashing pitying smiles at me , since was she nice to me? Carlisle and Esme seemed ashamed of him, I began to tire of the atmosphere, on the verge of anger when a wave of calm over came me, I looked at Jasper who smiled slightly at me._

_I watched him, looking in his amber eyes I could see something there, as though he wanted to say something but was stopping himself, Alice watched us both and shook her head frowning before saying something quiet to him. He nodded and she made her way over to me and took my hand "Do you fancy some air Bella?" she asked._

_I looked at her in confusion until it clicked, she wanted to talk, nodding "Sure" she grinned at me and led me outside with Jasper following closely behind, I looked at Edward who was staring at the ceiling, his beautiful face contorted as though in pain, I was about to stop and ask what was wrong but Alice kept a tight grip on me and pulled me through the back door. We reached a quiet spot in the garden when I spun around to face the two vampires "Ok what the fuck is going on here guys?" I demanded._

_They both shared a look before facing me "Its not for us to tell you Bella, this for Edward to tell you"_

"_Why did you bring me out here then?" I was beginning to feel frustrated at the secrets._

_Jasper put his hand on my arm "Bella I understand your angry, I know this sucks all you want is answers and we aren't giving you them. Me and Alice thought you might have benefited from the fresh air, I could feel your anger boiling" _

_I nodded and sank to the bench in the garden, my mind spinning, what was going on? I closed my eyes and let the cool air roll over my body before getting to my feet and holding my hands out to Jasper and Alice "Right I'm ready to go in" they both smiled at me sadly and led me indoors._

_I could see the Cullen's studying my face when I came in, I kept a calm mask in place although my body was screaming in pain, I walked towards Edward who had a look of nervousness on his features, he flicked a look behind me before relaxing visibly, I touched his arm and whispered "Can you take me home please?" I was starting to feel exhausted, I didn't know what was going on but I knew it couldn't be good. _

_He nodded and helped me with my jacket and I took turns hugging the family noting the extra long hug from Rosalie and half hearted squeeze from Emmett who was to busy glaring at my boyfriend. When I hugged Carlisle he held me longer than normal and whispered happy birthday but the one embrace that terrified me was Esme, she flung her arms around me "I love you Bella, your part of this family, never forget that ok?" I nodded in confusion as Edward pulled me from her arms and out of the door. _

_We drove in silence until we were nearly at my house "Could we go for a walk up the trail at the back of your house?" he asked quietly._

_I put my hand on his and felt a slight flinch from him, I looked at him hurt as I whispered "Sure but I'll need to let Charlie know"_

_He smiled at me "Good idea" All to soon we had parked in front of the house and I had let Charlie know where I was going. We wandered up the trail and a little bit off it, I had no idea where we were, Edward stopped and looked down at me "We need to talk Bella" those five words sent a cold chill through my body as he continued "I am leaving tonight with the rest of the family, your not going to see us again, though there not very happy with that idea" he said coldly._

_I felt my heart split in two, he was leaving with out me? "What…wh..y? I stuttered._

_He visibly grimaced "Bella your only a human, never enough to satisfy me, I met someone else unfortunately Rosalie caught me with her and told the rest of the family. They don't want to leave but I'm making them come with me, there not safe for you to be around especially Jasper"_

_Tears spilled over my cheeks as his words sank in, they all knew, that why they were being so quiet, a surge of anger passed through me that they hadnt told me and at that Edward was making them leave, but surely they could stay if they really wanted to?_

_I looked at him, feeling betrayed "You cheated on me?" I sobbed._

_He nodded "I never loved you Bella, I only got together with you as a test to my self control, now I have to go, we are leaving now" He touched my cheek briefly before disappearing. _

_I sank to my knees sobbing "Noooo" I lay on my side shaking with despair, how could he do this to me? All I was to him was a game…shit that hurt, I really loved him. I closed my eyes when I remembered I had no idea where I was, great I was probably going to get eaten by a bear or something._

_I pulled my coat around my body as the cold air swirled around me, part of me didn't care if I froze though, part of me had died when he walked away. I had no idea how long I lay there with my eyes closed and my teeth chattering when I felt a pair of arms lift me up, there was nice and warm, I tried to open my eyes but it was to much effort when I heard a deep voice say "Your ok Bella" he sounded familiar._

_I opened my mouth sounding raspy "Who are you?" I still couldn't open my eyes._

_He chuckled "Its Jake Bella, your safe now" I attempted a smile as I buried closer into his chest._

Thinking back to that horrific night, I can feel as though my heart is ripping in half again, Edward had meant so much to me, I had been willing to give up my mortality for him and he had dumped me. That was six months ago, six months filled with Jacob Black until a few weeks ago, he hurt me more than Edward, just thinking about my best friend sent a fresh wave of sobs racking through my body.

_After realising that Edward had made a fool of me I sank into a deep depression, I lost all my friends at school apart from Angela who stuck with me. She came over every weekend and would sit with me in silence just waiting for me to utter a word. Charlie was at the end of his tether with me, ready to send me back to my mum when one Saturday I was doing my usual ritual of laying in bed pondering on why they had betrayed me, I felt angry at all the Cullen's for not staying, they could have told Edward where to go when someone barged into my room and pushed me out my bed._

_I landed on the floor and screamed "What the fuck"_

_I looked up and saw Jake smirking at me "Get your lazy ass up Swan, your dad told me you have been moping since we found you, your needing to get out, get a shower and dressed, we are going to the beach"_

_I sat for a few seconds just watching him before smiling slightly and nodding "Ok" I flinched, the sound of my own voice foreign. He grinned and went downstairs as I got showered and dressed, a smile playing across my face, this is what I needed, someone to push me over and tell me what to do. I ran downstairs as my father watched me in shock, I walked over to him and hugged him tightly "Thanks dad"_

_He grinned widely and looked at Jake "Thanks son" _

_I took Jake's arm who led me to his rabbit, our car journey quiet as I took in the scenery, when we reached the beach I jumped out and walked across the sand with Jake and sat down in front of the water, he leaned back on his arms watching me "So how you really doing Bella?"_

_I sighed and fidgeted with the buttons on my cardigan "Not good, you know that." I looked out over the water as I spoke "I cant tell you everything Jake, I wish I could but know this, he made a fool of me and took them all away from me"_

_Tears began to roll down my cheeks when he gently wiped them away "Aww hell Bella, don't cry please, there not worth it. If you want me, I will be here for you, I know they all hurt you especially him but I wont do that to you ok" _

_I nodded and leaned into his body, he was roasting "Fuck Jake, your so hot" he smirked at me and I blushed "I didn't mean that, your temperature is hot" I stuck my tongue out at him as he chuckled._

_We sat talking, I felt calm and happy in his presence, I instinctively knew that he would never hurt me when we heard voices behind us. "Hey Jacob" _

_I saw Jacob's body stiffen as he got to his feet and turning to face the speaker, he helped me to my feet and I saw 4 boys who looked vaguely familiar, one in particular caught my attention, I felt as though my breath had been ripped away. He was tan with short spiky black hair and eyes like molten chocolate…. How I wanted to lose myself in his eyes, he stood watching me as though I was a piece of art, normally I would have been uncomfortable under such scrutiny but with him it was different, I wanted to know his name when my attention was pulled away by Jacob mumbling "Hey Sam" I watched my friend looking increasingly uncomfortable, what was going on?_

_We stood in silence for a few minutes when my mystery man spoke "So who's you friend Jacob?" he flashed me a heart warming smile._

"_This is Bella Swan, Paul" he answered looking at the ground._

_I smiled at Paul who returned it cockily when Sam who appeared to be the leader turned to me "Swan?? You're the Cullen girl aren't you?"_

_A wave of pain shot through me as I felt tears fill my eyes, I looked at all the boys and nodded, Paul who was still smiling suddenly frowned and studied me critically. The tears were at the corners of my eyes ready to fall when Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist "Sorry guys we need to go"_

_He led me away as we heard Sam shout "We will see you soon" _

_We went back to the Blacks where he told me about Sam and his gang, he was scared of them, they always had a look of superiority around Jake as though they knew something he didn't. I found out the other two boys Jared and Embry were friends of Jacob when they suddenly vanished to hang with Sam and Paul._

_I asked subtle questions about Paul but Jacob didn't know to much about him. I began to hang out with Jake more and more, we became best friends, even Angela commented on how much I had improved in the last few months. Jacob promised that he would never leave me, that he would always be my friend. _

I thumped the ground in anger, I had believed him like the fool I was, why hadn't I learned that with Edward?

_A few weeks ago Jake disappeared off the face of the earth, his father Billy told me he was ill. I waited two weeks and he still didn't contact me, my hands were tied, I went to see him. As I parked outside his house, I saw him wandering about in nothing but a pair of shorts, he had sprouted about a foot and he had muscles that weren't there before…what the fuck?_

_I got out my car and slammed it angrily "Thought you were ill Jake, you don't seem sick"_

_He looked at me, a look of disgust on his face "Get away from me Bella, I don't want to talk to you right now"_

_My face fell "What the hell is up with you"_

_He stormed over to me and grasped my chin in his hands "Go home right now, do not ever come back. I'm not good for you Bella and your not the person I thought you were" _

_I gasped in shock "What do you mean?" _

_He opened his mouth to answer when we heard a shout, turning to the side I saw Sam and his gang wandering to us, my eyes searching for Paul, he was watching me with a mixture of concern and anger on his face. Jake looked at them and down at me again "You loved a leech Bella, how could you? Why didn't you tell me?" his voice held a hurt tone._

"_Would you have believed me if I told you?" I asked quietly_

_Sam walked over to us as Jake spoke "It doesn't matter anymore Bella, we are not friends ok, like I said go home and don't come near me again" I looked at him deep into his eyes when I saw a flash of reluctance, I shook my head and walked to the truck feeling a gaze follow me, looking up I saw Paul still watching me as Jacob walked towards them, they all turned and headed to the woods._

_I watched my friends retreating back as I whispered "You promised you wouldn't leave me or hurt me, you lied" his shoulders fell as though he heard me, Sam put his hand on Jakes back pushing him towards the trees._

I pounded the ground even harder screaming in frustration, why me? I remembered Sam pulling Jake away, I felt a sense of resentment towards him. He took my best friend away, Jacob promised to be there but he's not. The tears are free falling from cheeks onto the ground. It has to be me… Edward told me he that I was a game, Jacob lied to me, he had brought me back to life only to send me spiralling down again.

As I hit the ground, a sense of resolve overcame me, I was going to get through this, I couldn't do that to Charlie again. I got to my feet when I saw five men walking through the trees, it was Paul and the rest of them. Jacob looked at me before averting his gaze to the ground, my anger boiled over and I launched myself at him "You son of a bitch.. you promised…you fucking lied" I screamed at him.

I pounded his bare chest with my fists sobbing when Sam grabbed my hands and pulled me to face him "Calm down Bella"

I looked at incredously "Don't fucking tell me what to do" I wrenched myself from his grasp and faced Jake "Why?? Jake… Edward broke me, does it make you happy to know that you broke me to" at Edwards name they all growled, as I continued "I hate you Jacob, I hate all of you"

I felt a hand at my shoulder "you need to calm the fuck down Bella" I lost my temper as my fist connected with the voice. I jumped back as I saw it was Paul, he began to shake violently, I moved forward as he held his hand out "I'm sorry for this but move the fuck away"

I felt hurt at his words but looking in his eyes I knew he was sorry, he had a look of worry and concern along with…wait love? No it couldn't be when my attention was grabbed my Jake's grip on my wrist yanking me away from Paul. "What's going on?" I yelled as Paul's shaking was even worse.

"Jacob help" Sam shouted.

Jacob pushed me away causing me to fall on my ass, I watched the men try and calm down Paul when suddenly they jumped away from him… my eyes widened in shock as Paul transformed into a wolf.

Oh…my…fucking…god.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I was going to go straight onto Bella's reaction to finding out about the pack however I thought I would do a chapter to find out Paul's reaction to Bella. He may seem a little OOC but he is confused, I can promise in the next chapters, we will see the cheeky, flirty and overall gorgeous Paul that we all love J

So please R&R let, me know what you think! I'll have another update soon, starting the next chapter in the next day or so.

PPOV

_**Buzzzzz…**_

**I groan and hit the alarm clock on the side of my bed and groan. Rubbing my eyes I grudgingly get myself out of bed, today was supposed to be my day off but I agreed to do something with the pack. **

**Blindly staggering to the bathroom I throw my body into the shower, the cold spray rapidly waking me up. I sigh and lean my head against the tiles, my thoughts being taken up by her….ever since I saw her, she has been plaguing my every waking thought, her face is the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first thing when I wake up, It is getting harder to function each day without her in my life, even my work is being affected, I need to find a way to talk to her, try and bring her into my life, then maybe I will get some peace, it was just trying to find the right time.**

**I pound my hand into the tiles in frustration, feeling a crumble under my fist as I remember seeing her for the first time. **

_**It was three weeks ago, I had finished working a night shift and was getting ready to go to bed when my friends decided to come and waken me up with some news. **_

_**I was in a really shitty mood, my shift had been quiet with the occasional arrest of some drunk on the beach, I work for the La Push police department, its tiny but there's hardly any trouble here and I actually quite enjoy it, well normally enjoy it. However my mood lifted instantly the moment I saw Sam who was very excited, an emotion you never see from him. He turned to me grinning "The Leeches have left for definite Paul."**_

_**We had heard gossip that they had taken off a couple of weeks ago but we hadn't known for sure, my face broke into a massive grin as Embry and Jared bumped fists and Sam patted my shoulder. We sat in silence for a few minutes relishing the absence of the vampires when I spoke up "What about Jacob and Quil, will they still phase then?"**_

_**Sam looked solemn for a moment before answering "Yeah that red haired leech is still lurking around, we have to celebrate the Cullen's leaving, do you fancy going down to the beach, Emily says she will cook for us all tonight as well."**_

_**I jumped to my feet and headed to the door "Lets go" I led the way to my car, normally we would have phased into wolf form and ran but I was way too tired for that today.**_

_**When we got to the beach, we strolled casually across the sand when the most arousing scent hit my nose, a mixture of strawberry and coconut, I sniffed trying to see where it was coming from, I wanted to bury my head in the aroma, it was beautiful. I turned to the pack "Do you guys smell that?" **_

_**They looked at me strangely as they sniffed the air, Embry shook his head "Nope dude, what can you smell?"**_

_**The scent was so strong to me, how could they not smell it? "It's like strawberries and coconut, I swear it's strong as fuck to me guys"**_

_**They all sniffed again, they still couldn't smell it when Jared spotted Jacob Black sitting at the edge of the water next to a female who was resting into his side, we wandered over to them as Sam called out "Hey Jacob."**_

_**Jacob quickly got to his feet helping the girl up, I noticed him tensing up as he looked at us but suddenly as I looked at his friend everything around me ceased to exist, it was only the two of us as she stared back at me, I looked into her eyes as though I could read her soul, I saw pain and sadness reflected in them, those chocolate brown orbs that I could happily spend the rest of my life looking into. I felt as though there was a chain around both our waists connecting us, pulling us to each other, a chain that was for eternity. What the hell was up with me? I didn't even know her and I was already thinking about spending my life with her. She kept watching me as her brown curly hair fell in her face and she bit her bottom lip, at that moment I wanted to press my lips to hers…who was she? I had to find out.**_

"_**So who's your friend Jacob?" I asked flashing a smile at her.**_

_**Jacob answered me looking at the ground; we must really intimidate this kid, if only he knew we were trying to help him out. "This is Bella Swan, Paul"**_

_**Bella…such a stunning name for an extraordinary women, she smiled shyly at me which I returned confidently, her surname stuck in my mind, Swan…I had never seen her around La Push so I assumed she was from Forks, I wonder if she was related to the chief there, I had worked with him a few times, great guy. The more I thought about it, she must be related to him as I knew Billy and the Chief were pretty tight. **_

_**I stood transfixed by her beauty, I wanted to know her, laugh with her, hold her in my arms, make her scream my name in pleasure, we smiled at one another until Sam blew my world apart "Swan? You're the Cullen girl aren't you?"**_

_**Oh god please say no….it couldn't be her, the human that had fallen in love with one of them. I felt myself frowning as she nodded, her eyes filling with tears at the mention of the Cullen's, she seemed broken, her spirit vanishing in front of me. What had those leeches done to this magnificent women? I was ready to move forward to bring her into my embrace when Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and led her away. **_

_**I turned to my friends when Jared spoke "So that's the vampire girl."**_

_**I growled at him "Never call her that Jared" I was confused why the hell was I sticking up for her, I had no idea what she was like yet I would never hear a bad word said against her.**_

_**Then it hit me….fuck I had imprinted, me Paul, the one you could rely on for being a hard ass, the one with the sarcastic cutting remarks, I wasn't supposed to imprint….**_

**It hadn't been until a few days later when I confessed to Sam about my feelings and he told me that I had imprinted on her, I tried to deny it at first, she was a lover of our enemy, it couldn't be possible but who I was kidding….I was in deep and I wanted her to be mine, from the moment Jacob had taken her away I felt a pain, a sense of loss, I needed to see her.**

_**Sam had confirmed that Bella was Chief Swan's daughter to me after our chat, in that instant I made a decision to go see her, even from a distance. On patrol, I phased into my wolf form and made my way to her house, I waited at the edge of the woods, just watching the house when I saw her from a window, just looking out at the darkness. I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks from here. **_

_**I wanted to phase into my human form and go to her, wipe the tears away and promise nothing in this world would ever make her feel that sad again.**_

_**I heard her murmuring to herself and focused on the words, my heart breaking as she spoke "why did they leave me? I'm alone in this world; no-one cares apart from Jake. Edward…why did you do this to me? You have made me a shell, I hate you so much" I wanted nothing more than to track down the leech and rip him to shreds, how could anyone make such a wonderful person feel unwanted. My attention was pulled back to her words suddenly when I heard my name "Paul…I wonder, will I see him again? Not that he would notice me" Who was she kidding, me not notice her? Not possible, she was the light in the dark of my life, though I didn't know anything about her. She was the one person who could bring a smile to my face just by thinking of her name.**_

_**I spent the next few weeks just sitting outside her house, listening to her cries of pain when she thought of the Cullen's and then her joy of being friends with Jacob, every time I heard his name, a ripple of jealousy ran through me, he made her happy, brought her back to life when I wanted to. **_

_**Then it all changed…**_

**I quickly got changed and headed downstairs to find the pack seated at my kitchen table already eating, my eyes automatically fell on Jacob who was sitting silently staring at his bowl, he was in pain, we all knew it but we couldn't help him. He took his transformation badly, blaming us all for making him a wolf until Sam explained about the leeches and their part in the way we are. It was then Jacob asked about Bella, did she know about the Cullen's.**

_**I got a call when I was on shift about Jacob phasing, I managed to get away to give support to my pack, he was so confused when he phased, Sam finally managed to convince him to turn back to his human form.**_

_**The moment he did, he went straight to Sam and grabbed him by the throat "What the fuck did you do to me you bastard?"**_

_**Sam struggled to speak when I wrapped my fingers around his wrist and spoke quietly, the threat evident in my tone "It wasn't us Jake, now let him go now or I will make you"**_

_**His grip relaxed and he let go off Sam who was rubbing his throat "Well go ahead, explain."**_

"_**The reason for your change is simple Jacob, it's the Cullen's. They're vampires, it's caused us all to phase, trust me we were all as confused as you are now. We shift in order to protect humanity from the leeches, it's part of the Quileute legend, you know it" Sam explained softly.**_

_**Jacob fell into a chair next to him stunned "The Cullen's? Does Bella know?"**_

_**I exchanged a look with Sam and nodded subtly "Yes she does Jake, that's how we knew who she was; she was in love with one of the leeches."**_

_**A look of anger crossed his face "She knew and never told me…why? I told her about the legend" A look of understanding shone in his eyes and he whispered "That's why she asked me about the cold ones."**_

_**He sat in silence, taking in the information as Sam told him everything about our roles and the leeches, by the end of it he was furious with Bella feeling betrayed that she would be with a leech.**_

**The guys and I ate quickly before heading out, we were going to go into the forest and patrol. Jacob was walking behind us all, his eyes downcast, we had all tried cheering him up, but nothing was working.**

**He hadn't been the same since Bella had come to see him at his house; he was nearly crippled with guilt with how he treated her.**

"_**You promised you wouldn't leave me or hurt me, you lied!" she whispered as we walked towards the trees, I could see the falter in Jacob's step as though he was going to turn and go back to her, Sam put his hand on Jake's back pushing him to the clearing.**_

_**I stood at the edge of the woods watching as Bella got into her truck, her body racked in sobs, it took all my willpower not to race to over there and yank her out of her seat and embrace her. **_

_**Gritting my teeth, trying to ignore the pain I turned away and walked to my friends to find Jacob on his knees shaking, tears of sadness rolling down his eyes whispering "I promised her" over and over.**_

_**Sam kneeled in front of him "It will be ok Jacob, you just need to stay away just now, in case you phase, it's hard for you to control at the moment but it won't always be like this."**_

_**Jacob looked at Sam, anger written across his face "She will never forgive me, can't you see that, I broke her just like that leech" his body began to shake more violently until he phased. We all joined him, our thoughts linking with one another; open for all to see apart from one thing in mine… they didn't know I was going to Bella's night after night, I wasn't sure if they would understand.**_

_**Sam maybe but not the rest of them, they all viewed her with suspicion…**_

**I had went to check on her that night before going to patrol. The red haired vampire was upping her attacks, she was searching for something but none of us knew what. The moment I reached the house, I could hear the heart wrenching sobs; it broke my heart in two. I phased in order to ask Sam to meet me and I took him to her house to show him what we had reduced this magnificent women to…an empty broken shell who thought no-one cared about her.**

**We agreed there and then to seek her out and try and help her, even if it meant Jacob telling her about us, she knew about the Cullen's and never told anyone, I had a feeling she would do the same for us. **

**We told the pack about the decision, Jacob was happy but still not the same as he had been before, I don't think he will be until he tells her. Sam and I made the decision not to tell them I had imprinted yet, let them get used to her knowing about us first. **

**As we walked through the woods, the scent of strawberry and coconut hit me, she was here, somewhere close. I smiled and said to Sam "I can smell that Strawberry and coconut smell" his eyes widened in comprehension and he smiled at me.**

**We walked through the trees laughing and playing around, for the first time since I imprinted, I felt like myself, I had been so stressed trying to make sure Bella was alright that I had lost part of myself. I liked to be carefree, cheeky and flirty, hopefully we may get a chance to tell Bella now, I can show her that side as I get to know her.**

**We came through to a clearing and my breath caught, in front of us was Bella, her face glowing in the sunlight, the feelings I was having for her, more intensified now we were face to face, that eternal chain there again pulling us to each other, She got to her feet facing us, tears rolling down her cheeks, I wanted nothing more than to kiss them away. **

**The moment she saw Jacob she threw herself at him, hitting him "You son of a bitch... you promised…you fucking lied" she started screaming, her fists pounding onto his bare flesh.**

**Sam grabbed her forearms and drew her to him, I growled lowly, jealous at the sight; it should be me holding her. "Calm down Bella!"**

**She gave him a look of disbelief "Don't fucking tell me what to do" she spat wrenching herself from his grip before rounding on Jacob once more, he stared at the ground letting her get everything out "Why Jake??… Edward broke me, does it make you happy to know that you broke me to" when she mentioned the leech a growl rippled from us all, I noticed however that mine was the loudest, she continued "I hate you Jacob, I hate all of you" **

**My heart sank, I couldn't face thinking that she hated me, suddenly I felt a ripple of anger surge through my body, one of my biggest faults had always been my short temper, I was the one in the pack who had the biggest issue trying to calm down, the mention of the leech along with the declaration she hated us had sent me over the edge. I saw her open her mouth to say something else when without realizing what I was doing, I put my hand on her shoulder and spat "you need to calm the fuck down Bella" **

**The next thing I knew she had punched me in the face….she really fucking punched me, it hadn't hurt but shit it pissed me off, I felt my body shake violently, I couldn't stop it, I was going to phase. What a way for her to find out about us.**

**I saw her make a move towards me, concern written over her face, I held a hand out to stop her, I couldn't have her near me in case I hurt her. "I'm sorry for this but move the fuck away" I looked at her as her face fell with a look of hurt, my heart split knowing that I had hurt her, she looked deep into my eyes as though searching for something, I tried to convey that I was truly sorry. She looked confused at what ever she found reflected in my eyes, I couldn't think about it anymore as I felt the shaking becoming unbearable.**

**I saw Jacob grab her around the waist pulling her away as she yelled "What's going on?"**

**I felt my bones begin to phase as Sam yelled "Jake help" I saw him push Bella away, as she hit the ground my body began to vibrate and the pack moved away.**

**I kept my eyes on Bella mentally telling her how sorry I was, the last thought being how was I going to explain this as I transformed into a wolf right in front of her….shit! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N first of all a bit thank you to my beta James, he is a god send for my bad grammar ****J Thank you for all your amazing reviews, it has kept me going especially at the moment, I am in the middle of exams and there pretty stressful so its nice to relax by writing this and reading the reviews! So here is Bella and her reaction to Paul, next up is Paul's POV, Hope you enjoy it and please R&R!!**

**BPOV**

I sat in shock as Paul transformed into a beautiful grey wolf, I was transfixed in awe, my body screaming that I should be scared but instead all I felt was a sense of calm. For reasons unknown to me, I instinctively knew that Paul would never knowingly hurt me.

He sat across from me, his eyes searching mine. I smiled shyly and held my hand out towards him when I heard a rumble emanate from his chest as if he was happy at my reaction. He loped towards me and looked at me for a few seconds before laying down next to me, his head in my lap. I stroked behind his ears, smiling at the feel of his fur, I wanted to bury my face in his warmth and never let go.

I had an emotion running through my body, it felt like love…how was that possible? I didn't know anything about him and I was still in love with Edward. My heart however was telling me that Paul was mine, that somehow our fates had become entwined, we had been since the first day I laid eyes on him, when I was miserable all I had to do was think of him and I instantly felt better.

I felt him nuzzle further into my lap as I ran my hand over his back. I was confused at how I was feeling, Edward had broken my heart but I still loved him despite his betrayal. However being in Paul's presence made it all go away, I wanted to move on, start a new life with my wolf.

He laid a paw on my knees as he turned his body to the side, I lost myself in his relaxing presence when I heard a cough to the side of me. I looked up to see Sam, Jake, Jared and Embry watching me with amusement on their faces.

"You ok Bella?" Sam asked.

I nodded running my hands over Paul's fur, a smile playing over my lips "I'm perfect now."

Sam grinned at me "Good to hear, now I'm sure you have questions for us to answer, Paul will we go to yours so that you can get some clothes." Paul lifted his head from my lap and nodded lazily. Sam turned to the boys "You guys head back with Paul, I will walk back with Bella."

They nodded and headed to the trees when Paul got up and gave Sam a sad look, he looked at his friend and shook his head smiling "Fine, go back and get dressed, if you cant wait for us to come back, come find us."

Paul gave a little yip of agreement and turned to me, I saw happiness reflected in his eyes as he bent his head and licked the back of my hand before running off in the direction of his friends. As I watched him disappear I caught sight of Jared undressing, I looked up at Sam "Are they undressing behind the trees?"

He laughed and held out his hand, I took it allowing him to pull me to my feet, "yeah they are, when we phase we destroy our clothes, its easier if we just remove them and tie them to our legs, that's why Paul didn't phase back to his human form, he had no clothes to change into, shall we?" he asked smiling gesturing to the trees that the boys had disappeared behind.

As we reached the trees I noticed that all the boys had gone, I felt a pang of loss at Paul leaving, I started to fall behind Sam my face fixed in a frown. He seemed to realize I wasn't behind him and stopped, turning to face me he smiled in understanding as if he knew the reason for my sadness, "Paul will catch up with us soon, don't worry." my mouth fell open, how the fuck did he know? He winked at me and held out his arm for me to take.

I linked mine with his and studied his face thoughtfully, he looked down at me questiongly "Why did you say that about Paul?"

He smiled softly "That's for Paul to explain but I know that your feeling a sense of loss because he isn't here."

My mind began to spin around in circles, how could Paul explain my pain… did he maybe feel it to? We walked a little further in silence, until I asked "So how long have you been wolves?"

He looked at me for a few seconds before breathing out slowly "A couple of years, it was when the Cullen's first came here. I was the first to phase, then Paul followed by Jared and Embry" he smiled sadly at me "and obviously Jake; there will be a few more still to phase including Quil."

My hands shook at the mention of Jake and the Cullen's, why was it so hard to hear their names, I felt a few tears spill over my eyes, suddenly there was a pair of arms pulling me into an embrace as I let it all out. Looking up I saw Sam watching me in concern as he rubbed my back "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He chuckled "It's fine Bella, you have no need to apologize." we stood like that for a few moments when he pulled away "Paul's coming, I think you may prefer his hugs."

I laughed through my tears when I saw him stride through the trees wearing only a pair of shorts, my mood lifted instantly as he came towards me. He saw the tears and ran to close the distance between us and enveloped me in his arms. I heard him say softly "What happened?"

"We were talking about Jake and the Cullen's" Sam replied quietly.

I felt Paul tip my chin to look up at him, concern in his eyes as he wiped my cheeks. I lost myself in the chocolate colour of his eyes; I forgot why I had been upset to begin with. All I could think of was kissing those plump, very kissable lips in front of me. Not realizing what I was doing, my eyes closed and I leaned in towards him when I felt a soft warm pressure on my bottom lip. My eyes shot open in surprise as I looked at him, amusement and frustration battling across his face. He stroked my cheek "Don't cry over them anymore Bella, if you do, let me kiss your tears away."

I nodded slightly and lay my head on his roasting bare chest, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist. I wanted to stay like this forever, never stepping away from his embrace. It struck me how different Paul and Edward were, complete opposites, Edward hard and cold whereas Paul was warm and had a softness to him.

"Guys let's keep walking" I heard Sam say behind us.

We pulled away sighing from the loss of contact. I linked arms with both men when Paul said "Jared was going to call Kim and Emily to come over to mine."

Curious I said "Who's Kim and Emily?"

"Mine and Jared's imprints" Sam said instantly, stopping suddenly as though he had said something he hadn't meant to.

"Imprint, what's that?" I pushed.

Paul coughed nervously "I will tell you later Bella" I was definitely curious now, this imprint business sounded serious and I wanted to know more.

We walked back to the house chatting, getting to know one another. I found out that Paul was 21 and a police officer in La Push and that he knew my father; I think I would be fishing for information when I got home tonight! I told him and Sam about my move from Phoenix to living with dad. They asked about Fork's high school, surprisingly we managed to evade the Cullen subject successfully when we reached a massive house just outside the woods.

"Is this yours?" I asked my jaw dropping, I couldn't wait to see inside, it had what looked like three levels with a porch and swing outside, my mind began to shift to thinking of myself and Paul cuddling up on the swing during the summer. The outside was a bright white colour, with the porch a baby blue.

Paul blushed and nodded "Yeah when my mum and dad died they left me this."

My heart sank as he said about his parents, I felt guilty for mentioning it "I'm sorry."

He smiled at me "Its ok Bella, you didn't know, I'll tell you about it one day. Lets go in." A shiver ran through me, so he was expecting to see me other days, I was ecstatic at that!

When we got inside I saw the rest of the pack sitting on the couches in the lounge, they got up and smiled at me. Jared came forward, his hand outstretched "Hey I'm Jared"

I took it "I'm Bella." He grinned at me and pressed a kiss to the back of my hand, I heard a growl from behind me, I looked around and saw Paul glaring at him. He withdrew his lips and went back to sit down, I felt Paul place a hand on my lower back causing me to smile lightly.

Embry came forward to introduce himself when the doorbell rang. Sam went to answer it and came back with two stunning girls, both with russet skin, like the boys with long dark hair, and expressive almond coloured eyes. One I noticed had scars on her face, I averted my eyes not wanting to stare, she introduced herself as Emily and wrapped her arms round Sam's waist, the other girl Kim gave me a hug "Nice to meet you Bella."

I turned my attention to the last person in the room, fixing a cold stare on him, the person supposed to be my best friend. He opened his mouth "Bella…"

I cut him off "Don't you dare apologise to me Jacob Black, you made a promise to me and you broke it. All I want to know is why?"

He looked at me, ice in his eyes "WHY?? Bella you were in love with a fucking leech, I felt betrayed all right?"

I moved towards him, anger flowing through my body "No its not all right Jake, you saw what him leaving did to me. You could have talked to me, I told you that day at the beach that I couldn't tell you everything but fuck I wanted to. I probably would have if I had thought you would have believed me."

His expression softened, he reached out towards me, I moved away but he was to quick for me and grabbed me. He gripped my forearms, lowering his face to mine " I am more sorry than you will ever know Bella, you think I liked it that day you came to see me? I heard what you said, I never meant to hurt you, I wanted to protect you!" tears fell from his eyes.

I stared at him before my knees buckled in grief, he fell with me "I thought no-one wanted me Jake, I thought it was me, I have for the last few weeks. My heart broke when you pushed me away" I began to sob into his chest.

We sat rocking back and forth for a few minutes when I felt another set of warm hands at my back, I knew it was Paul, he sat rocking me and Jake as we let everything out.

Pulling away I saw that everyone apart from the three of us had left, I smiled "We sure know how to empty a room" the boys laughed and pulled me to my feet. Jacob walked in front of us as we headed to the kitchen, I grabbed Paul's hand and pulled him to a stop "Could we maybe talk later?"

A stunning smile graced his face as he nodded "I would love that"

Keeping my hand in his, we continued through to the kitchen where I caught the tail end of Jared talking about a vampire. Who was it? I didn't think they were back so who could it be? "What vampire?"

He looked at me "Some chick we have been chasing for the last few months, she is wicked fast, she seems to be looking for something but we don't know what yet."

My blood ran cold as I slowly asked "What does she look like?"

"She has bright red hair, also a blood drinker, she has those red eyes" my heart nearly stopped…I knew who it was.

My breathing increased as I ripped my hand from Paul's, I traced the bite mark from the Phoenix nightmare…she had come back from me!

Paul looked at me in concern "What's wrong Bella?" he grabbed my waist as my knees gave way, holding me up, he cupped my cheek "Breathe sweetheart."

Sweetheart…focus on that Bella. I told myself but nothing could help me. I was going to die, she was going to come for me and no-one would stop her. The pack were all looking at me with worry etched across their faces as I whispered "I know what she's looking for."

Paul looked at me in shock "What?"

"Me…" I said as I gave in to darkness…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Woo another update for you guys, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted my story. It maybe take a week or so for my next update, I have exams this week, my first one tomorrow (Wish me luck ****J) but I will be back soon with a chapter from Bella! Anyway big hugs to my beta James and all you wonderful readers!!**

Chapter 4

**PPOV**

My eyes widened in horror as Bella succumbed to darkness, my hands reached out and grabbed her before she hit the floor. Placing a hand on her waist, the other at the back of her knees, I lifted her into my arms easily.

I looked at the pack, panic apparent in all their eyes, Jake raced over to me and smoothed the hair from her face "What does she mean the leech is after her?"

"I don't know but right now I'm going to lay her on my bed, when she comes to we can find out" I started to move towards the door when Sam grabbed my shoulder "What the fuck dude?"

Sam gently took Bella's wrist in his hand and pulled her sleeve up "Paul look" he instructed, I looked down at her skin. What was there, made my blood boil…a vampire bite… one of those dirty bastards had bitten her! I feel a growl emanating from my chest, Sam watched me in concern "Calm down Paul, take her upstairs and sit with her just now"

I nodded shortly and stormed off to my room, I kicked the door open after battling the stairs and strode to my bed, I gently laid Bella down and done a quick survey of my room, thank god it was clean for a change, it normally resembles a bomb site but I did some spring cleaning the other day. I pulled my desk chair over to the bed, looking at her wrist, I picked it up and studied the bite. Tracing it with my fingers I was shocked to feel that part of her body was slightly cooler than the rest. How the fuck was she not a vampire?

I sat just watching her for a couple of hours, she should have woken up, I knew that, but she seemed to have fallen asleep and I didn't have the heart to waken her. I could smell chilli wafting up the stairs when I heard a knock on the door frame.

It was Sam with a tray and two plates of food "Emily made this for you both, we are all going to leave just now, I'm going to explain everything to the guys, I'll see you later" he came over and placed the tray on the desk before squeezing my shoulder encouragingly.

He left the room and after a few minutes of arguments with Jake, I heard them all leaving, I turned my attention back to Bella, she began to shake and whimper "No, please Edward, don't! Why? Why her? Paul… help"

My body froze at the mention of my name as she began to thrash on the bed, I grabbed her shoulders "Bella wake up" I began to yell when suddenly her eyes flew open and she let out the loudest blood curling scream. I gathered her into my arms, rubbing her back softly as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I thought the nightmares had gone, oh god, it was her that he left me for…why?" She muttered to herself, her words not making much sense to me, she looked at me and her eyes widened as though she had just realized where she was and pulled away sharply "Oh shit I'm sorry Paul."

I touched her arm "It's ok Bella, its not everyday I get to have a gorgeous woman in my bed." I laughed flashing her a grin.

She smiled and laughed softly "Oh come on, a good looking guy like you, I don't believe that" A look of jealousy flashed in her eyes quickly before being replaced with embarrassment "I truly am sorry."

"It's fine but do you want to tell me what it was about?" I pressed gently.

She shook her head "No I want to forget all about it"

Disappointment flew through me, I wanted her to be able to tell me what upset her, I wanted to be the one to make it all better. I sadly nodded my head, stood up and walked to the desk to pick up the bowl, and handed it over to her "Emily made this, I'll leave you in peace ok? Just know that if you ever want to talk I will always be here to listen."

I headed for the door, grabbing my food when she whispered softly "It was about them…the Cullen's."

I turned to face her, a look of anguish and betrayal on her beautiful features "Do you want to talk about it?" She nodded shyly and watched as I made my way back over to the chair I had been previously occupied.

We sat quietly for a few minutes eating our dinner, casually glancing at one another "What was your nightmare Bella?"

She looked down at her dish as she whispered "I dreamt that Victoria was the one Edward left me for, I know she isn't the one but I think the memory of him leaving and her reappearing was too much."

I was confused, I hadn't realized the leech had left her for someone else "Forgive me Bella but who is Victoria?"

"The red headed vampire you're looking for" I could barely hear her as she spoke.

I reached across and took her hand, she snapped up to look at me as I said "You don't have to worry about her, none of us, especially me, will let her near you I promise!"

I felt her trace a pattern on the back of my hand "Why do you care so much, you don't even know me?"

I moved off the chair and sat on the edge of the bed, tilting her face to look up at me "This wasn't quite how I planned to tell you this, however since you met me have you felt a sense of calm when I'm around or when I'm not there you want me to be?"

She nodded "I have, why is that?"

"Werewolves have a thing called Imprinting, it's where we meet our soul mate, it makes us complete and when not around one another, we feel upset or lonely. Bella…" I stopped for a moment to gather my thoughts "Bella, you're my imprint."

I looked at her to see what her reaction was, she sat with her mouth slightly open, face pale, she shook her head a little before speaking "I'm your soul mate?" I nodded as a small smile ran over her lips "Paul, I'm happy that its you and I'm not going to fight fate, if this is meant to be it will, but Edward broke my heart, I need us to take things slowly"

My heart crumbled slightly and I dropped my gaze to my lap "I understand" I mumbled thinking that maybe she really didn't want me in her life.

I felt soft hands on my cheeks pulling my gaze back to hers, she was looking at me in amusement "I wasn't saying I didn't want to be with you, I do, I'm just a little broken, Something inside is telling me that you're the one who can fix that, but I just want to take it slowly."

I grinned at her "Of course, Bella you're my life now and I will always keep you safe, we can take this as slow as you like." She smiled back at me and leaned in, pressing a soft quick kiss to my lips, she pulled away and leaned against my pillows, patting the space next to her. I stretched out next to her as she laid her head on my shoulder and entwined our fingers. "You don't have to answer this if your not comfortable but I'm curious, what happened with you and Cullen and why do you have a vampire bite?"

I felt her body tense, her grip on my hand tightening as she spoke "Last summer some blood drinkers came to town. One, James, became obsessed with me and chased me to Arizona, the Cullen's, tried to protect me but he found me. Obviously I was bitten, sometimes I can still feel the pain. His venom pumping through my veins, I could feel myself transforming and then suddenly it was gone, Edward had sucked the venom out. Our cover story was that I had fallen through a window, the problem however was James had a mate, Victoria who decided she wanted revenge. The Cullen's destroyed him and therefore she wants to kill me. An eye for an eye I guess."

My body was tense with anger at the danger she had been in and I was aware that being involved with a werewolf was not with out its problems. I mean just look at Emily, after being too near Sam when he got pissed - but we're not as hazardous as the leeches. I looked down at Bella, she had tears rolling down her cheeks, I brushed them away with my free hand "You don't have to continue if you don't want to" I said softly.

She grimaced slightly "No I need to talk about this, maybe it's the closure that I need. I do have to say that the Cullen's really were my family. They loved me like one of their own well that's what I thought at least, but they all just left Paul, all of them. They knew that night of my birthday, but none of them said a word. I knew that something was wrong, Edward was different that night, he took me for a walk…" she cut off as her body was overcome with sobs, she buried her face in my chest and climbed into my lap.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her as close to me as possible "Shh its ok sweetheart, just let it out and then you can go on if you want."

I gently rocked her until I felt the sobs subside, waiting for her to climb out of my lap, but instead she turned so that she was sitting between my legs with her head balanced on my chest, pulling my hands around her body and placing them on her stomach. I leaned forward and buried my face in her hair inhaling that arousing strawberry and coconut scent, it was intoxicating, I could smell it forever. She sighed in pleasure "This feels nice, I'm so used to lying against cold hard bodies, its nice to be so warm"

I laughed and pressed my lips to her temple "well my warmth is at your disposal" we both dissolved into laughter.

She stopped and turned her head to the side and looked up at me "Thank you Paul"

"It's what I'm here for" I whispered as she leaned up slightly and pushed her lips against mine, I wanted to deepen the kiss but I knew it was to soon for her, we needed to take baby steps in our relationship, I pulled away and looked down at her, I could see a hint of disappointment in her beautiful chocolate orbs.

She nestled into my chest after a moment "I guess I should continue…Edward told me that the whole family was leaving, he confessed that he had met someone else, I was only a game to him, a test to his self control…it was so hurtful, I loved him so much and thought he reciprocated, but instead all I was, was a method of trying to seeing if he could resist human blood. That night before, I left Esme told me I was always part of the family but now I wonder how true that is, they could have stayed if they had wanted. That night he left me in the woods, part of me died and I didn't think I would ever get it back. Then Jacob found me and well you know what happened there. He brought me back from my depression where I was at a point that I couldn't get out of bed, however he came in and kicked me out of it. I felt a spark of the old me coming back and then he left me but unlike them I guess he did come back to me."

I felt a sense of anger and disappointment at the Cullen's, if Bella had been one of them then they could have stayed or come to some arrangement with that fucker instead of just deserting her. I pulled her a little closer to me, my arms wrapped around her petite waist "Well Miss Swan, your part of this pack now and there is no deserting here, with us, we are family forever. If one of us pisses you off always tell us, we will never leave you, I promise!"

I felt a pressure on my hand "I believe you" she sighed in contentment "It's nice to actually be able to relax and have people I can depend on. With all of you, if I was to cut myself I don't need to be scared whereas with them a tiny drop would be enough to set them off."

"It can't have been easy to have survived like that Bella, having to watch your every move, you never have to be like that with us" I laughed softly.

"Well at least Charlie will be happy I'm not moping anymore and that I will be spending more time here. He was never a fan of the Cullen's" suddenly she shot upright on the bed "Oh fuck Charlie, he will be wondering where I am…shit! I really don't want to go but I need to."

I felt a warm glow in my body as she said she didn't want to leave, dare I suggest what was on the tip of my tongue…fuck it I decided to take the chance "Bella, you don't need to leave, call your father and tell him your staying with Kim or Emily. Let him know you have made up with Jake and that you're ok, I'll sleep downstairs and you can have my bed…you will always be welcome to stay here" I flashed what I thought was my most charming grin.

She had a shy look on her face as she pulled her phone from her pocket "Ok then…What's your surname?"

I looked at her in confusion "Johnson…why?"

She looked at me with an innocent look on her face "No reason" I watched as she dialled her father, I barely listened to her conversation as she told him that she was friends with Jacob once again and was staying with a friend of his. I was too busy studying her beauty wondering why the hell Edward fucking Cullen would play games with such a person and I knew if I was to ever come across him it would come down to a fight. Part of me felt that he was going to realise the mistake he made and come back for her and there was no way I was going to let Bella go without a fight!

My attention was grabbed as she said "Hey dad, I met another of Jake's friends today, you know him, Paul Johnson?…Yes" I watched her reaction wondering what the Chief was saying as her eyes widened and she smiled, "Wonderful thanks, ok love you too dad" she hung up and put her phone away turning to look at me "Well Deputy Johnson, seems you have made quite the impression on the good Chief. He couldn't speak highly enough of you, seemed to me that he hopes our paths cross again!" she winked at me and settled into our previous position before saying "You will have to come with me and speak to him at some point, if we are going to be together then I want you and him to like one another"

I buried my head in her hair again as I spoke "Of course I will, we can do it whenever you want ok…plus the Chief loves me, couldn't you tell?."

She giggled and elbowed me in the stomach "Very funny" she stopped laughing and went quiet suddenly "Paul don't sleep downstairs tonight, please lie with me, I don't want to be far from you."

I smiled "Ok" I was over the moon that she wanted me to stay with her, she climbed off my lap and lay on her side, I positioned myself to mirror her as I encouraged her to tell me all about herself.


	5. Chapter 5

-1**A/N This has been the hardest chapter to write so far, I changed a few times before I was happy with it. Finally finished my exams, so I can concentrate on this story now! Please read my A/N at the end!**

Chapter 5

**Bella**

We lay on the bed talking for hours, Paul constantly asking me questions about my life. I don't think I had ever talked so much about myself…not even with Edward. I yawned suddenly and Paul laughed "You feeling tired?"

"A little, do you have anything I can borrow to wear?" I asked shyly, he nodded and pushed up off his bed, going to his dresser where he pulled out a black t-shirt and shorts throwing them to me. "Thanks" I grabbed them while he told me he had a spare toothbrush I could use and where the bathroom was.

Finding the bathroom I quickly shed my clothes and pulled on his shirt. It was soo long that I decided to forego the shorts. As I brushed my teeth the day's events came flooding to me and I was a little overwhelmed by everything that had happened; going from feeling abandoned and not wanted, to suddenly finding out I had a soul mate. Paul had explained to me about imprinting earlier, I knew now why when thinking about him, my mood instantly lifted; always the need to want to see him. I was grateful that he wanted to take things slowly as I knew I couldn't rush into it, I made that mistake with Edward and looked what happened. My breath caught at the thought of him, the night he left… I was devastated, my heart destroyed but somehow him leaving may have been fate. I would be mended and I knew Paul would be the one to do it.

I realized that I had been a little longer than normal in the bathroom, not wanting Paul to come looking for me I made my way back to the bedroom, pushing open the door my eyes expanded. Laying on the bed with the covers pushed down was an extremely sexy Paul. I took in all of his 6'5 body, that deep copper colour, the outline of his ripped chest begging for my nails to be dragged down it. I couldn't help but compare him to Edward, Paul was all man and I could see that, whereas he had been changed at 17 retaining his adolescent physique. Paul looked over and flashed me a wolfish grin as he held out his arms. Grinning, I flew into his arms and lay my head on his chest closing my eyes, "Good night Bella" he whispered stroking my hair.

A smile graced my features and whispered "Good night Paul" I felt him pull me closer as I succumbed to sleep.

I woke the next morning still wrapped up in Paul's arms, my heart was pounding.

For the first time since they left I had dreamt of all the Cullen's, each disgusted me for choosing a wolf to move on with. For some reason Edward was back for me, he wanted to apologize and take me away but when he found out about Paul, I was left to watch them fight, my imprint being ripped to shreds, the pain of watching it excruciating, his reasoning being wolves were hazardous to my health. My head whipped to the side to make sure he was ok, I looked at the sleeping man next to me, smiling slightly as he moaned and moved causing a bit of his hair to fall into his eyes, I felt myself welling up with tears both at the thought of something happening to Paul and then the Cullen's; the pain of their desertion hitting me full force, I didn't think I would ever get over the pain.

I extracted myself from his arms and padded down to his kitchen pulling out some eggs, bacon and so on to make a fry up. It wasn't long until I heard footsteps thundering down the stairs. I turned to look at the doorway, Paul stood there with only dark jeans on, a grin across his face as he watched me "Your cooking?"

I nodded as I cracked an egg "Gotta make sure my wolf is being fed.

He walked towards me slowly. Stopping just in front of me, he looked as though he wanted to do something but was holding back. I looked up at him questioningly; he had an embarrassed look on his face "Can I hold you Bella, I told you last night that we would take this slow?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he tentatively put his round my waist drawing me close to him "Never ask that, you can hold me whenever you want."

He chuckled lowly before whispering "Ok but what if I never want to let go?"

He buried his face in my hair as I pressed my cheek to his chest, relishing the feel of the warmth "I'm sure I would live."

We stood just holding one another when I heard a gasp come from behind us, spinning around I found the pack in front of us; Jacob's eyes widening as he took in my appearance. I blushed realizing that I was still only in Paul's shirt. "What the fuck?" he yelled.

I felt my face redden even more and from the corner of my eye saw Paul glare at him. I grabbed his hand squeezing it, we looked at the pack "What's wrong Jacob?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"Bella, your half naked, did you not go home?" he spluttered.

Laughing I replied "Well it's pretty obvious that I didn't go home and you had better not tell Charlie I was here, ok! And I am not half naked you moron, now sit down and shut up."

His eyes bulged in shock as Jared punched his arm "Ha dude, you just got owned by a girl." I turned to him with a warning look, he held his hands up in surrender "Sorry Bella."

Paul glared at him "You better be sorry both of you! I let Bella stay the night as it was late, so don't give her any shit over it, got it?" all the guys nodded as he turned to me "Why don't you get dressed, I will start this."

I fled from the room and threw on my clothes as quickly as I could and sat on the edge of Paul's bed, mortified at being caught like that. I heard a knock at the door and Sam's deep voice "Bella you decent? Wondered if you fancy a chat."

"Sure come in" I said softly, he opened the door balancing two plates, he passed one to me and I began to eat before asking "So what's up Sam?"

He flashed a grin as he sat next to me "I just wanted to see how you were doing, as Alpha of the pack, I like to make sure all my family is ok. You're one of them now, Paul told me you know about the imprinting."

I nodded "Yeah he told me last night, I'm ok but I need to say this to you, I am sorry for everything Sam. I resented you for taking Jacob, I thought it was all your fault but after yesterday I know that's not right, if you're open to this I would like to get to know you better?"

Sam took my hand and squeezed softly "Of course Bella, I would like that. I know you say that you're ok but deep down you're not, we can all see it in your eyes. You have a sadness in them, it was there the first time we met you although it's eased up a little, but it's still there. I just want you to know that anytime you want to talk, I'm here, even Jake or especially Paul. Let him look after you Bella, let him take away your pain, he is a good man. He's had a hard life and just wants someone to love, you're his imprint, the one he is supposed to be with" I felt tears roll down my face at the sentiment behind his words; I knew it was all true but I was terrified of letting someone else into my heart. Sam squeezed my hand again before standing up "Just think about what I said Bella, even after a day I see you a little happier" he beamed at me before closing the door.

I sat for a few minutes gathering my thoughts, going around in a never ending circle, I wanted to let Paul into my heart but after Edward, I was scared it was going to be happen again, I give my love to someone for it to be thrown away but I knew I wasn't a game to Paul and given time we could be something amazing, I was willing to try, yes slowly but I would try… was it enough though? I had tried my best with Edward and look where it had gotten me! I needed to try and find closure somehow, allow myself a chance to heal, it suddenly felt as though a light bulb had gone off in my head, I knew what to do!

I pushed off Paul's bed and walked down to the kitchen to find the pack still eating. They all looked at me as I walked in, identical looks of concern in Paul and Jacob's eyes. I smiled softly at them as I sat next to Jared and asked "So what you guys up to today?"

Paul smiled at me warmly "Me and Sam are working this afternoon, don't know what these fuckers are up to." My smile grew wider at his coarse language, I liked that he was comfortable enough to be himself.

Turning to Jake I threw him a desperate look hoping he would be free; I needed him for this. "Are you free today?"

He nodded slowly, a tiny smile dancing across his lips "Why…you want to do something?"

"Yeah, I need to go home and get changed first then I was wondering if you wanna do something with me?" the pack watched me, curiosity filling their expressions.

Jake shrugged as he stuffed him mouth with bacon, breakfast was over to quick and Paul was going to have to head to work soon. "Bells you ready to go?" Jake asked as we wanna cleared the table.

I looked at Paul, a sadness in his eyes, he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me whispering "I wish you didn't have to go Bella, I wish I could cut work! When will I see you again?"

I chuckled although there was a pain in my heart, I didn't want to leave. I gripped his neck "If you're not busy tomorrow, I could come and see you?"

I felt him nod as we stood lost in our embrace "I'm off tomorrow so that would be nice."

I heard a cough behind me, sighing I pulled away "Ok coming Jake." I left my mobile number with Paul and said goodbye to the pack, sharing one last tender look with him before going out the door.

Thankfully Jake had brought his car with him. The drive to my house was silent, both of us unsure what to say to one another when he finally broke the silence "I am sorry Bella, I know we did this yesterday but I just want you to know how bad I felt the day you came to see me."

I touched his arm "Its fine Jake, we've talked this through, we're all right."

He sighed heavily "I know Bella, but it's been haunting me." We drove on lapsing into silence again. Pulling up in front of my house, I jumped out and told Jake to go make himself comfortable as I got ready.

After a quick shower and change of clothes, I went downstairs "You ready?" I asked.

Jake pushed off the couch "Yeah, where are we heading?" he asked as we got into the car.

My heart began to pound as I spoke, not quite believing what I was going to say "The Cullen house."

His head snapped towards me, his eyes narrowing "WHAT??"

"Just do it Jake, call it therapy."

He crossed his arms "No, I refuse to move until you tell me why the hell you want to go there?"

My eyes narrowed much like his as I snarled "Because I want some fucking closure, this is the only way I can think of getting it," his expression softened as I pleaded "Please…"

His face look conflicted as he turned the ignition of his car "Fine, but why me Bella, why not Paul?"

I grabbed his hand and gripped it "Because you're my best friend Jake. You're the one who saw what happened when they left, you know how broken how I am and I want you to help me through this. They destroyed me when they left and I want to start fixing that, it's time to move on Jake, give me a chance to be happy with Paul, have you in my life again!"

He cupped my cheek "I love you Bells, you're my best friend, nothing will ever change that. I will help you in whatever way I can." he took his hand away and began to drive as I gave him directions.

In no time at all we reached the familiar driveway and I felt my breath rush out of me. Jake looked at me as he parked in front of the house, "You going to be ok Bella?" he asked in concern.

I barely looked at him as I nodded and moved out the car, I blindly stumbled to the house, flinging open the door. I felt Jake move up behind me and take my hand "It's going to be ok, I promise; I'll be here every step of the way."

We walked through the door and slowly made our way through the rooms, memories flooding back to me. I could almost hear Alice and Jasper laughing with me at Emmett's pranks; all the time's I would help Esme with housework, always shocked at the fact she took her time doing it at human speed. As we entered each room, it hit me, for some inexplicable reason all the furniture had remained behind as though they had made a quick getaway. A flash of pain ran through me at the thought they had left in a rush perhaps after my birthday…Esme's declaration echoing in my mind.

Finally we reached the door I was most scared of going through, this was where it would be real, Jacob looked at me "Are you ready?"

I nodded my head and pushed open the door, walking into Edward's room his scent hit me, still so fresh. I turned to see Jacob flinching from it. I guess Edward didn't smell so good to him! I ran my hands over the countertops, slowly making my way to the glass panel looking out over the mountains, it was then I saw the CD lying on the floor, Debussy…I felt the room suffocating me, he had left it behind, the thing most memorable to me and he had discarded it. Finally I knew how little I meant to him, any of them…

The pain overwhelmed me, my broken heart screaming out for retribution, peace - anything just to make it feel better, to let it out of the cage it had been trapped in for the past six months, it wanted to be whole once more.

Sobs ripped from my body as I sank to me knee's screaming for release from these feelings when I was pulled into a warm embrace "Shh Bella, it will be ok, just let it all out."

Jacob rocked me back and forth as I wept "I hate them so much Jacob, so much yet I can't help but love them either! I was ready to give up everything for them but all I was to them was a fucking game."

He stroked my hair as he asked "What do you mean a game Bells? I may have found you but I don't know what happened that night."

I took a deep breath, here it was… time to tell him what happened "He took me into the forest and told me they were leaving. He had met someone else and I was nothing, a test of his self control; the next thing I knew you had found me and they were gone. Esme told me I would always be part of their family but it's not true is it? If I was they would have never left. I was ready to give up my humanity just to be with him and he pushed me aside as though I was rubbish."

He pulled away and looked down at me "I should have been around to protect you Bells, never let them hurt you."

"Jacob, you couldn't have done anything. I was fascinated with them, nothing would have stopped me from wanting to be with them - they were my life." I buried my face in his chest as he rubbed my back.

"But I could have tried, it would be better than seeing you broken like this." I heard his voice break slightly; I looked up to see silent tears rolling down his cheeks. "You should have never had to go through that, you're better than any of those leeches, I promise no-one is ever going to make you feel this way again. I will always protect you as will the pack - especially Paul."

A warm glow settled in my crying heart easing the pain at the mention of Paul, we sat hugging one another for what felt like an age as the thoughts of the Cullen's swirled round in my head. Eventually they began to die down, part of me got the closure I needed and I wanted to leave this place. I stood up and held my hand out towards Jacob "Let's go."

He grabbed my hand as he pushed off the floor and led me to his car, I silently watched the house fade away from sight as we drove down the driveway, I sighed at what we had done, a sense of relief working around my body as I turned to Jacob "Thank you."

"Anytime Bella, I told you, I'm here for you." Jacob leaned over and squeezed my hand softly.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, he shrugged as though to continue "How do you feel about being a wolf?"

He frowned slightly "I was terrified when I phased, I actually attacked Sam thinking he had done something to me, but now I like it. We are all brothers, a family who would do anything to protect one another and the ones we love, there was a lot of anger though. He told me about the leeches and the fact you knew them, I couldn't think rationally and I am sorry over the way I treated you. The hard thing about being a wolf is that we can hear each other's thoughts in animal form" he chatted away about his change, I absorbed everything he was saying, guilty at the fact he had to go through it without me.

He pulled up outside my house; I turned to look at him "Thanks again Jake."

"You want me to stay with you just now?" he asked watching me carefully.

I shook my head "No I'll be fine, got some stuff to do, see ya later." I leaned over and kissed his cheek before jumping out the car and heading to the house.

I busied myself with homework due for Monday; unfortunately it didn't take long so I started the house work, tidying around Charlie, anything to take my mind off today. I cooked dinner for us both before he went to work, eating in silence, although he kept flicking concerned glances at me. After he left it was time to settle in for the night, I knew I would have to think about going to the Cullen's house at some point.

I think I had some semblance of closure but the betrayal still stung, they had known about everything yet turned their backs on me. Part of me still wanted to be with them though, be part of their life. I knew I had two choices, live in the cold, alone and miserable or live in the heat, happy and loved.

There was a knock at the door, checking my watch it was ten at night, who could it be? I cautiously opened it to be met with a worried Paul still in his work uniform. "Sorry I know it's late Bella but Jake told me to come and see you after I finished work."

I looked at him, drinking in his presence, and thinking of Edward when I knew what to do. I made my choice in a instant and threw myself at him, his eyes widening in shock as I pressed my lips to his.

I chose the Warmth…

**A/N I just want to clear a few things up about Bella's behaviour. I know it's a little up and down but she really is confused. Things are going to go slowly for her and Paul, its taken her six months to get to this point so a little more time will be needed. Hope you enjoyed the Bella/Jake time, felt they needed some time to repair their friendship…next chapter some Paul and Bella time. Please read and review J**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and as I don't think I will have an update before New Year's day I hope everyone had a great Hogmanay!! Personally I can't wait to ring in the bells with a wee glass of irn bru or something. **

**Hope you all like the chapter, this contains a little sexual content… I know a lot of people have alerted this story but please guys leave me a wee comment, let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm also really happy that everyone was happy with Bella's choice, she is slowly but surely getting over Edward and the Cullen's. Anyhoo time to go…so enjoy ****J**

**Chapter 6**

**Paul**

I could sense Sam getting fed up with me towards the end of our shift, to our amazement we had been paired with one another, because of our close relationship outside work the chief normally put us with other people. We had joined the force around the same time as one another, Jared had joked that we both took the protector role a little too seriously… but we both couldn't imagine doing anything else. Jacob called us halfway through the shift asking if I would go and see Bella after work, he was worried about her, I tried to find out what was wrong but he was being shifty about it saying it was better to talk to Bella.

The moment I finished Sam dropped me off at Bella's, I couldn't bear even going home first to get changed, and I just had to know she was alright. I was taken aback as she answered the door, first looking at me and then throwing herself into my arms. I felt her relax as I wound my arms round her waist pulling her close to me.

"Are you ok Bella?" I asked…Jake had called for some reason so I needed to make sure.

She breathed in deeply before pulling away, her eyes bright with happiness though I could see a little hint of sadness still left. "I am now Paul; would you like to come in? We can talk" I nodded and slid past her into the house, she led the way to the living room and told me to sit down before wandering off to the kitchen only to reappear a few minutes later with some sandwiches and glass of orange juice. She shyly handed them over "I thought you may be hungry"

I grinned at her, touched by the thought "I have to admit I'm starving, been a long day, sorry about coming over so late, it's just Jake called me at work a little worried about you"

Bella blushed and shook her head "That boy, I swear!"

"Will you tell me what had him so worried?" I asked softly worried she may not feel comfortable telling me.

To my surprise she got out of her seat and came to sit next to me, resting her head on my shoulder she replied "Laying some ghosts to rest" I looked down at her in confusion before she continued "After we left this morning, Jake and I went to the Cullen house, it's been six months now, I felt it was time to let go. I'm sorry I didn't ask you Paul, its just Jake is the one who saw me at the beginning and I wanted him to be the one to help me put it behind me, I hope you understand? Now I feel ready…"

She broke off, what was she ready for?? I put my plate to the side and moved off the couch to kneel in front of her, cupping her hands, I looked her in the eyes "I do understand Bella, that's probably the one aspect of your past I couldn't fix and I know why you needed Jake" I leaned forward cupping her cheek, relishing in the satiny feel of her skin. Her eyes closed as she leaned into my palm as I asked "So what are you ready for?"

Her eyes flew open blinking rapidly before she smiled softly "You, me…Us. I'm ready to move into the land of the living, the heat, the sun…god I could go on. For too long I have lived in the dark Paul, embraced the cold, loved unbeating hearts and I ended up alone, I don't want that anymore, they are all completely dead to me, I want nothing more to do with any of them but what I do want is you"

I broke into a massive grin at her declaration and pushed forward so I was kneeling between her legs as she wrapped her arms round my neck. We attacked each other's lips with a ferocity I never knew existed, her lips parted under mine as my tongue moved inside caressing hers. My hands cupped the back of her neck desperately trying to pull her closer to me, she responded by pushing her tiny frame into mine, I leaned back slightly without thinking only to fall backwards onto the floor pulling Bella with me never breaking our kiss, I felt her giggle in my mouth which made me chuckle.

"Not my best idea" I choked out pulling away from her.

Bella balanced her hands on my chest pushing herself up slightly giggling "Probably not" a serious look ran over her face "Thank you for making me smile again"

I tickled her ribs slightly "Your welcome you soppy girl" I grinned so she knew I was kidding, a mock glare crossed her face before giggling again.

We sat up and leaned against the couch, wrapping my arm around Bella's shoulder we just sat in silence for a few minutes before she asked "What will happen if they come back Paul, I know they will want to try and be back in my life again and you know what… I don't want that, I have a new life"

I pulled her closer to me and lay my head on top of her hair "If they come back then we will deal, I'm not going to lie to you Bella, you're my imprint and I will fight for you but if you don't want anything to do with them, it's your choice and I will be here for you as will the rest of the pack."

"Ok" she said quietly before yawning, "Sorry, guess I'm a little tired today"

"It's fine sweetheart, why don't I go and you head to bed?" I asked.

"Did you drive here?"

I shook my head "No Sam dropped me off after work, but I will run back"

Getting to my feet I offered her hand, grabbing it she stood up "Then stay with me please? Charlie is never back in the morning and even when he is, he never checks on me, I'll drive you home, please" she gave me a sad puppy dog look.

How could I resist that look "Fine but you need to drop me home early so I can get changed" Bella took my hand and led me upstairs.

Pausing at a door she turned to me "Go in and get comfy, I'm gonna go get my pyjamas" she ran off down the hall, I kept my eye on her as she seemed a little unsteady on her feet, the last thing I wanted was for her to fall over. When she closed what I presumed was the bathroom door I went into her bedroom.

Walking into it, it was so distinctly Bella, I wandered round it, taking it all in when I realised I had to call Sam, pulling my phone out my pocket I flipped it open and dialled him.

"Yo Paul, what's up?" he said after a few rings

"Not much, just letting you know everything is ok. I'm with Bella just now, I agreed to stay here with her"

"Cool, I want you to stay there… Embry caught the leech's scent today, though it seems to be fading. I have no idea what's going on Paul, for the last few months we have been having nearly daily fights with her now she's suddenly disappeared, the bitch is up to something"

"I know dude and it's not good, something tells me, we aren't going to know until it's too late" a wave of alarm ran through me, an emotion I was not familiar with, I never got this way but something in my gut was telling me to be afraid!

"I know Paul, Jake has been saying the same thing but we will deal, that's what we're here for. On another note it looks like Quil is gonna turn tonight"

"Shit, seriously?? Shouldn't I be there?" I really didn't want to leave Bella tonight but I may have no choice.

"I'll take the guys with me, just watch over Bella, if it's too much and I really need you, you have your phone… hold on a second" I could hear Sam muttering to someone in the background that sounded like Jared before he returned "The guys want to know if you're up for some cliff diving tomorrow, bring Bella with you., that way we can all keep an eye on her"

I grinned "Hell yeah fucker, I'm there. Right I better go but I'll see you lot on the top" I hung up and put my phone away. I finished walking round Bella's room, stopping at a wall covered in pictures. I found a few of Bella and Jake, seeing them sent me into a fury, the evidence of what the vampires had done to my beautiful girl was slapping me in the face. She looked so drawn and gaunt, as though a gust of wind would knock her over. Both were wearing fake smiles, the sadness shining through in Bella's eyes and concern in Jake's when I heard a voice behind me "Big difference huh? Maybe I can fill the wall with you and the guys?" I spun around in shock; I had been so focused in looking at the pictures I never heard her come in.

Taking her my heart nearly stopped, Bella was wearing a pair of skimpy baby blue shorts and a vest top which was way to clingy, so much so all I could see was the outline of her nipples, I forced myself to tear my eyes away…come on Paul, think unsexy thoughts, I could feel my trousers starting to get a little uncomfortable and I knew it was too early for that in our relationship.

She walked past me towards the wall and shit, I was going to pay for this, not able to help it, I cocked my head to one side and admired her arse. It was possibly the most perfect one I had ever seen, for some reason I was feeling the urge to fall to my knees and sink my teeth into her luscious skin… what the fuck was wrong with me? I had to get this under control; we couldn't go down this road yet.

"PAUL…" I snapped back to reality to see Bella with her hands on her hips pushing her full soft breasts out at me, pulling my eyes upwards I found her giving me a very amused look "Deputy Johnson, are you checking me out?"

I looked her a little embarrassed at being caught "Erm… er maybe" I gave her a little smirk as she began to laugh.

"It's ok to look you know" she spun round on the spot giving me a very good look at her anatomy when she turned to face the wall with the pictures. I walked up behind her as she began to trace the pictures with her fingertips, wrapping my arms around her waist she leaned back into me "I never really knew the damage they done until now" she whispered.

I tightened my grip "They will never get the chance to do it again, I promise"

Her tiny hands covered mine "I know, thank you…" her fingers ran over the photos before stopping "Oh Jazz, Alice" she said to herself, my hands stroked her stomach softly letting her know without speaking that I was here for her. She ran her fingers gently over the photo, all though it was in my genes to hate the vampire's, I couldn't help but see what they had meant to Bella. Suddenly her fingertips went under the picture and she ripped it from the wall, wrenching herself from my grip she stormed to her bin only to return with a few seconds later. "Go sit down on the bed just now Paul, I have something I need to do"

I nodded and went to sit on the edge of her duvet as she began to rip pictures from the wall and throw them in the bin, I saw her come to one of the whole family including her, her eyes darkening with both sorrow and anger before she balled it up and threw it in with the rest. Bella stood silently staring at the bin for a few minutes, a range of emotions running over her face, finally settling on happiness. She looked up at me "I finally done it Paul, they really are gone from my life" she walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed taking my hand in hers before speaking softly "But why do I feel as though it's not going to be as easy as this? Do you promise you will never leave me like they did Paul?"

I grabbed her arms and pulled her into my lap "I will never leave you ever Bella, it would kill me to do that to you" she settled into my chest yawning again "Lay down and let me get my shirt off and we can get some sleep" she nodded and crawled out my lap. I stood up and removed my shoes and gun belt before starting to unbutton my shirt, I saw Bella lick her lips as she watched my skin be revealed inch by inch, smirking I drawled "You liking what you see?"

"Fuck yea" she replied studying me carefully.

As I slipped the shirt off I remembered tomorrow's plans "Listen Sam and the guys want to go cliff diving tomorrow, would you want to go?"

Her face brightened as she nodded, I chuckled softly, and she almost reminded me of one of those nodding dogs you put in the back of cars. "Oh my god yea, I watched you guys do it one day with Jake and I've been dying to try it since… will you do it with me though? I'm kinda scared"

I smiled as I pulled my trousers off and went to lie next to her "Of course, now let's get some sleep" pulling her into my arms, we both fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning I woke up with a massive grin, I had dreamt of me and Bella getting married, the whole pack had been there, our family all together, Bella had taken my breath away, a vision is white lace and I couldn't wait until she was all mine. Sitting up in the bed, I couldn't believe how soppy I was getting all because I was in love. My body stiffened… love? Was this what I was feeling, yes I think it was and by god I was gonna embrace it. Looking next to me I saw Bella was gone but could smell food from downstairs.

Quickly throwing on my uniform from the previous day, I checked to make sure the chief wasn't about. Satisfied I walked down to her kitchen. She was standing in front of her cooker, the radio switched on, I heard her singing softly whilst rolling her hips in time to the music, once again I could feel my trousers become a little tighter than usual. I tried to make it go away whilst silently taking her in, she was in a pair of black leggings with an oversized purple top and flat shoes on with her hair tied back. My breath caught at the beauty of her and I made my way over to, resting my hands on her hips I lowered my lips to her neck "Good morning Miss Swan"

I felt her tense as I kissed her neck before relaxing into my arms and sighing softly "Good morning Paul, sorry I didn't wake you, I just thought I would rustle up some French toast for the road and then I could drive you to get changed" she spun in my arms smiling "I can't wait to go cliff diving"

I lowered my lips to hers brushing them gently "Me neither sweetheart" I pulled back and let Bella finish cooking, in no time she was done, eating quickly we headed back to my house.

Back at the house I left Bella in the lounge telling her to make herself comfortable as I went for a quick shower. Underneath the piping hot water I felt all my muscles un-tense, rolling my shoulders back I let the spray hit my face, relishing in the feel of it. As I washed part of me was sad that Bella wasn't here sharing this with me.

Closing my eyes and leaning my back against the tiles of the shower I saw her perfect body in my mind, her blush creeping over her cheeks and beyond as I began to peel off her top, my hands grazing over her breasts, my fingertips circling her nipples. My hand ran down my stomach until it connected with my hard flesh, gripping myself and pumping I saw her panting as I removed her leggings, her eyes dark with desire, breathlessly begging me to touch her. I felt my stomach muscles clench as I pumped harder, just as I was getting to her knickers I felt a warm sticky feeling on my hand, opening one eye I groaned, just as I was getting to the good part I had came. I hit my head off the tiles in frustration and quickly rinsed myself off.

Switching off the shower and wrapping a towel round my midsection I headed to my room, as I passed the stairs I yelled down to Bella "I'll be a few minutes, just gonna throw on some clothes"

I heard her breath catch as she spoke "Ok"

I ran to my room and ripped off the towel, raking around in my drawer I found a pair of black shorts, I flung them on, my hand went towards my shirt… oh fuck it, the pack normally ran about topless, why should today be any different plus well if I was being honest with myself I wanted to see if I could elicit a response from Bella.

Taking off downstairs I found her looking at the pictures of my family before they had died, hearing me enter the room she turned, her eyes running up and down me, I saw them darken slightly as she subtly licked her lips… Bingo! I got the response I was looking for "Ready?" I asked holding my hand out towards her.

She nodded taking it, we headed out to my car, opening the door for her, and she climbed in as I went to the driver seat. We sat in silence for a moment before she spoke "Your family is beautiful Paul, I saw the pictures"

Turning my head to face her slightly I smiled sadly "Yes they were"

I tried to focus on the road, not remembering it when I felt her place her tiny hand in mine "I know you don't want to talk about it just now, but I will be here when you do want to" my heart clenched at the sentiment, I wanted nothing more than to talk about it but it was opening old wounds I thought I had laid to rest.

Squeezing her hand I spoke softly "They died two years ago, my mum and dad were always working, and sometimes when I was younger even now I wish they had been about more. They both commuted to Port Angeles daily, normally everything was ok but one night… it was really icy and their car slid off a bridge, they both died instantly, for that I was thankful, at least they didn't suffer. My father had always kept a will for things like that and he left me the house and all their money, they were both wealthy in their own right so I was left with a significant amount which I can use but honestly none of that matters Bella, for years all I wanted to hear from their lips was I love you but I could count on one hand how many times they done that" my voice broke slightly, I was embarrassed at showing my feelings considering how long I had actually known Bella.

"Oh Paul" she whispered squeezing my hand firmly as we continued driving until we reached the cliffs. As we got out of the car she raced to my side and flung her arms around me "Don't ever worry about people loving you, you will always have that… the pack, m..." she cut off blushing deeply as though she had said too much.

Pulling away I took her hand "Let's not have any sad thoughts today, just kick back and have some fun" she nodded and we headed towards the cliffs, her eyes widening as she took in the height of them, I laughed "Don't worry we will go about half way ok, try and start you off small"

She gave me a small smile as we reached the cliff face, Bella walked to the edge and looked down, smiling at me, she pulled her top off and made to take her leggings off revealing a black bikini, I stared on awe at her body as she smirked at me "I put it on this morning, you ready lover boy"

"Hell yea babe" she grinned wider at my endearment when we heard a wolf whistle behind us.

Turning round we saw the pack walking towards us with a happy looking Quil, he must have phased, I was a little concerned about him being around Bella but if Sam brought him, he must have dealt ok with the change. "Looking hot Swan, wanna dump Paul for a real man" crowed Jared and Embry, I turned and growled at both of them.

Bella laughed at my reaction "it's ok Paul, your more man than they could ever hope to be… so boys we going to get this show on the road or what?"

She turned to face the water so I took the chance and cracked both guys on the back of the head and hissed "Don't be so fucking crude again"

"Aww what the fuck Paul?" Jared moaned rubbing his head, Bella looked round and smirked at me knowing what I had done, I shrugged my shoulders in innocence as Sam and Jake doubled up laughing.

Quil walked over to Bella and stood at the cliff face before asking us "So we just jump?" he sounded a little unsure.

Jared laughed "Yea Quil, we just jump though I bet, little Swan here bottles out, I can see it in her eyes"

Bella looked at him indignance flashing in her eyes "Oh really" she walked up and pressed her body flush with Jared.

His eyes flickered towards mine not wanting to push it, I smirked as Sam nudged me, I looked at him briefly "Is she gonna do what I thinks she's going to do?"

"I think so Sam" we both turned with massive grins watching the show.

Jared tried to push away from Bella, but every time he moved she pushed against him until she had backed him towards the cliff edge. "Well Jared, I hate to disappoint you but I'm going to do it… now CATCH" she jumped in his arms and knocked him off balance.

His eyes widened as he stumbled backwards off the cliff edge, I heard Bella's excited yell as she hit the water, I followed suit and swan dived from the edge, as I surfaced I saw Sam, Jake, Embry and finally Quil jump. Looking around I got a face full of water, my eyes targeted the culprit and I gave a playful growl before diving for Bella. She squealed and tried to get away but I held her firm in my arms, looking down she was grinning madly "That was so much fun!"

"It is sweetheart, we love doing it, jumping from the edge gives us a sense of freedom, .

especially from the top." I said softly.

She looked at the top thoughtfully before saying "Can we do it?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, it was pretty high and I wanted to know for definite she wanted to do it. Nodding vigorously at me, I shrugged "Why not…guys let go to the top, Bella wants to jump"

The whole pack looked at her in disbelief as Embry said "You fucking rock Bella" she giggled as we swam back to the shore.

When we reached the top, Bella looked over the edge, her face paled she looked at me "Jump with me please? I can't do it on my own"

"Of course, wrap your arms around my neck" she did as I said; grabbing her arse I lifted her up making her wrap her legs around my waist. "Don't let go of me ok? We will jump like this, you will be safe ok?"

She looked at me, kissing the tip of my nose lightly "I know I will be safe as long as I'm in your arms"

Tucking her face into my neck I whispered "ready?" I felt her nod as I took a few steps backwards before racing to the edge and jumping, the air whipping through my hair as we rushed to the ocean below.

I heard Bella's intake of breath as we went over the edge which crescendoed into a scream as we hit the water. Coming back up she laughed "Oh my god, that was so exhilarating… can we do it again?"

"If you want to, let's wait for the guys first" I held her in my arms tightly not wanting to let go, the water lapped round our bodies gently as we stared into one another's eyes, her grip round tightened as leaned in towards me, I met her halfway as our lips smashed together, her hands wrapped themselves in my hair tugging me gently closer, my hands moved down as I cupped her arse, pulling her against my hips, she gasped at what was there and then moaned softly.

We lost ourselves in our kiss until we heard the first splash; reluctantly pulling away we turned to see a grinning Sam surfacing. After all the pack had jumped we slowly made our way to the top once again. As Bella wrapped her legs around me she turned to Jake "Take my hand Jacob" he looked at her and smiled softly, taking her hand we made our way to the edge and jumped.

The guys each took turns holding Bella's hand as we jumped the only thing not changing was me. Jake had offered to take her at one point but she had shaken her head and refused, she felt safe in my arms and was happy staying where she was.

Each time we jumped I felt a soar of happiness that this wonderful woman was all mine and trusted me so completely in such a short space of time. This was my life now… I was where I wanted to be and surrounded by people I loved but why then did I have a feeling this happiness was going to end and soon… something bad was going happen but what??


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Yeah another update, I'm so sorry guys I wanted to have this up just before New Year but it took forever to write, this is my longest chapter ever, hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews… please keep them coming, let me know if you like the story! On a lighter note Happy New Year, hope you all have a great 2010... I'm trying to keep my resolutions, see how far I get with them lol, finally got my fanfic profile finished, its taken me ages because I had no idea what to write!! I am starting back Uni next week so I will try and keep on top of my updates as much as possible. ****J**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own any of these characters, Stephanie Meyer does... boo wish I owned Paul!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Bella**

The weekend passed to quickly for my liking and before I knew it, I was back in school bored out of my mind. The moment I stepped into the lunchroom Angela had grabbed me commenting on the change of my mood. "Tell me what's going on Bella?" she just about yelled as we sat down.

I smiled "I met someone"

She had just been about to take a bite of an apple as I spoke, her eyes widened and her apple dropped "Who?" she grinned "You seem happy"

I let out a contented sigh "I am happy Angela; he is from La Push, a friend of Jake's. He makes me smile and he has helped me get over them"

Angela leaned over and touched my arm "I am so glad for you Bella…maybe I can meet him sometime?" she asked shyly.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch, I grabbed my bag and said "I hope you do Ang, I will see you last period"

I began to head to my class when she called out "See you then and Bella be ready to give me details on this mystery man" I grinned and nodded before going to my class.

I could feel my attention waning, the teacher was rattling on about mitosis or something, I could see people around me watching me curiously, I guess Angela wasn't the only one who had noticed the change in me, I felt a vibration against my leg, casually moving I slipped my hand in my bag to pull out my phone, making sure the teacher wasn't watching and saw a text waiting.

Flipping it open I saw an unknown number, pressing read a smile graced my face, it was Paul, and I had forgotten that he had my number but for some reason I didn't think to get his. _Hey Sweetheart, I forgot you didn__'__t have my number. Hope school is ok? I know your meeting Jake when you finish__…__ you__'__re going to get a little surprise. P xx_

My heart raced, what kind of surprise, even in this short a time, I knew Paul was exciting, I could be myself and relax, much like the cliff diving, if that had been the Cullen's I would have never been allowed near those cliffs. Those damn vampires treating me like I was glass, I know compared to them I was breakable but couldn't I have some fun? The weekend had proved that I wasn't going to shatter from jumping over a cliff. I grinned and quickly typed a reply _Hey, school is crap but needs to be done! How__'__s work? Ooo surprise, must say I__'__m curious B xx_

I closed my phone and slipped it into my pocket trying to focus on my work when the bell rang, woo time for last period and then it was time for some La Push time, it felt so much like home to me, I almost wanted to beg Charlie to move out there.

Moving to the door I bumped in to Mike Newton, he turned to look at me, his eyes searching mine when he suddenly grinned "So you feeling better Bella?"

"Yeah I guess I am Mike" I walked out the door and headed to my history class, he followed closely behind me… damn I forgot he was in my class to.

"Wait up Bella, it's been a while since I spoke to you" I heard him run up beside me and falling into step. "So what's got you so happy?"

I looked at him carefully before saying "I met someone recently"

His face fell at my words… fuck he may be a pain in the arse but I didn't want to hurt him, he forced a smile "Well it's nice to see you smiling again Bella, so can I ask who he is?"

"Thanks Mike, He is a friend from La Push, I know you were hoping something may happen between us but I'm really sorry, this was meant to be. Could we still be friends Mike, you're a great guy… any girl would be lucky to have you in their life" I lightly patted his arm feeling really crappy.

His smile got more genuine "Of course Bella, well whoever he is, he is one lucky son of a bitch" we walked to our class chatting about school, work everything, this was what I had been missing for the last six months, the more I saw this I had to question what kind of hold I had allowed the Cullen's to have over me, to have provoked the reaction they had.

I saw Angela had saved me a seat and ran over to join her, we barely listened the whole class instead I was being bombarded with questions about Paul, I took the chance to thank her for being there in my time of need, she looked at me disbelief written over her face "Bella don't be so stupid, you're my friend of course I was going to be there, I'm just so happy to see you smiling again and I am very curious to meet this mystery man… tell me does he have any hot friends?"

I giggled softly and nodded "Yea a few, want an introduction?"

Her head bounced up and down like a nodding dog "Hell yea, so do you fancy doing something after school?"

My face dropped "I can't Angela, I promised to go to La Push, Jake is coming to get me, how about another day"

"Sounds good" she smiled at me, we turned our attention to the front of the class as the teacher announced the end of the day, we grinned at one another sheepishly while putting our empty notepads away "Guess we should have paid attention" she giggled.

We headed outside when Angela whistled under her breath "Hottie alert"

I looked in her direction and began to laugh "Follow me Angela" I saw Jake and my very handsome Paul in his uniform, I took off at a run and launched myself at him, he caught me mid air and spun me around "What are you doing here?" I asked breathlessly.

He laughed "I told you that I was going to surprise you, so do you like it?"

I buried my head in his neck "I love it" we stood locked in each other's embrace when I heard an amused cough, I pulled away to see Angela watching me grinning.

"So you must be Paul? I'm Angela and I have to thank you for putting a smile on Bella's face again" she said moving forward holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Angela" he took her hand and shook it, her eyes widening slightly at the heat he radiated. She turned to me and gave me a subtle thumbs up; I knew Paul saw because he smirked slightly at me.

I grabbed her hand and pulled to Jake "Angela meet Jacob" I stopped dead, my mouth dropping open slightly, the pair stood watching each other, just drinking one another in, it was as if the world stopped moving for them, they were only seeing one another, I turned to Paul "Have they?"

He nodded grinning, "Jake, we should heading back, why don't you ask Angela to join us"

Jacob turned to her "Would you like to come to my house, we were going to head there, Bell's here was supposed to be cooking"

I pouted "Excuse me, I thought you were supposed to be cooking for me"

Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck "Aww come on baby, he will poison us, you're the better cook"

I turned my face to his, eyebrow cocked "Baby? Hmm I like it" I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his before turning to Angela "So you coming Ang, that way we could still hang out"

She grinned at me before staring at Jake "That sounds wonderful though I don't have my car"

Jake offered Angela his arm "Don't worry, Paul and Bella can squeeze in the back seat, they won't care and I will drive you home"

Climbing into the car I found myself nearly sitting in Paul's lap the back was so squashed, I turned to smile at him "So do you ever drive to work?"

He broke into a heartbreaking smile "My car is at Jakes, I went there after I finished and decided to come and see you." His hand cupped my cheek as he looked into my eyes, I could see fire burning in his chocolate orbs as he whispered "I missed you Bella, I know it's only been a couple of days but they have near enough killed me"

I leaned in towards him and lay my forehead against his, breathing in his intoxicating smell "I missed you to Paul, I don't want you to ever be too far away"

He closed the gap between us, his lips brushing mine gently, I felt as though tiny fireworks were exploding across my skin as his tongue gently probed my lips begging to be let in, I opened my mouth to his explosive heat, I felt his hands at the back of my neck pulling me as close to his body as possible. I lost myself in his kiss, my hands moving down his chest, I came to his belt and tried to pull his shirt from beneath it when I heard "Oh come on for fucks sake, gonna keep that shit for private Bella?"

My face turned beet red and I pulled away to find an amused Angela and disturbed looking Jake, what the hell was I doing? I was never this forward and in front of people to. "Oh…my…god" I stuttered "sorry guys"

Jake snorted "Its fine Bells, just a little shocked, where the hell did that come from though?"

My eyes flicked to Paul and back to Jake "what can I say; I've changed thanks to you guys"

Angela leaned forward to turn and look at me "You have changed Bella, it's great to see you happy for a change…even with the Cullen's it was as though you were missing something…someone - but you seem complete now"

"I am complete Angela, all of you helped me and now I can be happy, just like you will be" she gave me a confused look at the last part of my statement whereas Jake gave me a warning look in his mirror, I flashed a innocent smile at him.

I turned to look at Paul who was watching me with hooded eyes, lust hammering out of them, he smirked at me as he stroked my cheek, I opened my mouth to apologize when he pressed his finger against my lips "You have no need to apologize Bella" he leaned forward to whisper in my ear "I promise you sweetheart, sometime I will let you pull this shirt off but not right now, we are taking this slow remember?" his tongue flicked out and he caught my earlobe between his teeth sucking gently, I felt a shudder run through my body and wondered if I really did want to take things slowly because right now my body was reacting differently.

Jake brought the car to a stop as we reached his house, going inside I made a beeline for the kitchen, there was no way in hell I was letting him cook, Paul was right he would poison us, pulling Paul with me, I began to rake around the cupboards when Billy rolled in "Hey Bells, you been roped into cooking for us again?"

I turned round grinning "Yep, seriously Billy you need to get your son some cooking lessons. So did you meet Angela?"

"I did, that's why I'm in here annoying you two" he turned to Paul "So did he imprint?"

"Yeah, Angela came to meet us and wham little Jakey imprinted" he smirked as a low growl came from the doorway.

I looked over to see Jake standing there "I will little Jakey you in a minute" he came in and grabbed two glasses shoving Paul out of the way "Go get the OJ out the fridge asshole and make yourself useful" he muttered.

"Hey just you watch how you talk to my imprint Jacob Black" I snarled, I walked up to him and actually growled at him.

His eyes widened and then he burst out laughing "Holy shit Bells for a tiny thing you can be scary"

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist "Aww thanks baby, sticking up for me like that" Paul pressed a kiss to my temple.

I pulled away and went back to finding pans "Hurry up and get your juice, don't keep Ang waiting for long"

"Yes mother" he laughed as he grabbed the glasses and walked out. As I prepared spaghetti, I could hear Billy and Paul talking quietly, straining my ears I heard the words vampire, my breathing faltered slightly and unconsciously I touched my wrist, hearing the word sent a wave of fear through me, I didn't care whether it was the Cullen's or Victoria they were talking about, it terrified me to think of them. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath continuing with my cooking when I heard two phones ringing, it was Paul's mobile and Jakes house phone.

I stirred my noodles allowing the action to relax me, I could feel my breathing return to normal, Paul came back in and stood next to me, one of his hands resting on my shoulder, I turned my face up to look at his, concern written over it "Are you ok? I can hear your heart beat and breathing remember?"

My eyes turned back to my cooking as I nodded "I heard you and Billy, it was just hearing the word vampire, for the first time I felt fear Paul."

He pulled me away from my pot and into his arms, resting his hands on my hips he bent down to look me in the eyes "Sweetheart, you do not need to feel fear I promise I will look after you"

I smiled at him and buried my head in his chest before asking "So who was on the phone?"

His hands began to rub and down my back "It was Sam, we are having a bonfire this weekend, it's one of the traditions to welcome an imprint into the tribe, it's for you but now with Jake, it's for you and Angela, he will get to tell her about being a wolf" I felt a rush of excitement, she would be able to share this life with me, I couldn't wait.

Pulling away I went back to cooking when Billy came in "Bella did you make enough for one more person, that was your dad, he is going to come over in a hour after he finishes since he knows you're here"

I shrugged "Sure, there's plenty" I looked to my side and saw Paul with a panicked look on his face "What's up?"

"I'm going to meet your father, fuck I need to go home and change, listen I will be back in a few minutes" before I could say anything he ran from the room.

About twenty minutes later he returned in black trousers and shirt which accented his russet skin, I could feel my legs turn to jelly at the sight of him… oh Christ I needed to look away from him otherwise I was going to be jumping him right here in the Black's kitchen. "Yo Paul, gonna come here for a second" I heard Jake yell.

Ok I needed to manage to get through dinner keeping my hands to myself which was going to be a major fucking challenge, just one look at Paul and I would be done in, he was positively sinful. Just as I was putting the dinner on the table, I heard a familiar rumble and the door open, it was Charlie.

Paul stood next to me, his face a little scared, I took his hand in mine, and silently telling him everything was going to be ok. My dad came in still dressed for work "Hey Bells" he greeted, his eyes zeroed in on mine and Paul's clasped hands but he kept silent until he said hi to everyone. He turned to Paul "Deputy Johnson" he held out his hand.

Paul took it and smiled "Pleasure Chief and tonight its Paul"

Charlie broke into a grin "And its Charlie tonight as well Paul" he looked at me smirking "So how long Bells?"

"A few days" I replied sinking into Paul's side.

"I thought so, your happier plus you have been fishing for information on Paul here when I speak to you, give your old man a little credit, I knew something was going on" he looked at Paul seriously "Just take care of my little girl ok"

Paul nodded, his face serious "I promise I will, she will never be hurt again"

They shared a look of understanding as Charlie said quietly "That's all I want for her" turning to Billy he said "Let's eat"

We all sat down and dived into my dinner, the conversation was light and I found out that Jake had asked out Angela who, surprise surprise, had said yes. I grinned at her; just the way she looked at him reflected my glances with Paul. She was excited about the bonfire, if only she knew what was going to happen! Billy asked Charlie to come along as well, I wondered if there would be any possibility of him ever knowing about the wolves, it would make life so much easier if he could know.

All too quickly dinner finished and I left with Charlie who told Paul he was welcome over anytime. I felt empty and sad as I left without Paul, my body and soul was wanting to jump from the car and lie with the warmth that was being left behind, this was I had to let Charlie know the secret. I think by embracing my imprint rather than fighting it, my emotions and feelings towards Paul was being amplified and it was starting to hurt.

My week passed slowly, all I wanted was for the bonfire to hurry up and it was dragging, it felt as though time was taunting me, giving me something to look forward to but making me wait for it. Paul had came over for dinner a couple of times, it had wonderful, him and Charlie got on perfectly, my dad had even gone so far as to say he preferred him to Edward, which in all honesty wasn't that big as he hated Edward but the notion he really liked Paul made me happy. I had a chat with both Paul and Jake about telling Charlie, they both agreed though they were unsure about Sam's reaction, to everyone's immense surprise he said yes. Like me, he thought it would make things easier, I would be able to come and go as I pleased if he was aware of the pain it caused me to be away from Paul.

Angela was also excited about the bonfire, it was all we could talk about at school, it seemed to make everyone curious at school, why we were so welcome to the Quileute traditions yet they were not. Finally it got to the bonfire night, I threw on a black gypsy dress with flip flops, it wasn't my usual style but I wanted to look nice tonight. I heard a knock on my door, I ran downstairs and flung it open to find Paul, with black jeans and a black army shirt on, his eyes widened when he saw me "You look stunning Bella"

I smiled shyly at him "So do you"

He gave me his arm and guided me to his car, pulling out the driveway he turned to me "Jake was saying Angela will be along a little later but the rest of the pack are at Sam and Emily's, we were going to head out from there" I nodded and pulled his hand into my lap, silently looking out of the window "So how do you feel about being publicly acknowledged as my imprint" he asked quietly.

I turned to look at him, his face unsure, how could he be nervous, did he not know I was happy being with him? I looked into his chocolate eyes so full of devotion for me when it hit me… I was in love with him, I knew it would happen but not so quickly even though I had nearly said it to him before, I wanted to tell him but something stopped me, fear of the unknown, was I ready to give my heart away so readily in such a short space of time. I pushed the thought away, locking it up for another time, I reached out and touched his cheek "I am looking forward to it Paul, out of everyone, I'm glad it was you" it was far as I could go just now.

His face lit up in a smile as he drove on, we sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying one another's company when he stopped in front of Sam's. As we went through the front door, I could hear the loud voices of the pack, "It would fucking hurt" Jared yelled at Quil.

As we stepped into the room everyone turned to look at us, Emily and Kim came to give me a hug, Paul grabbed a seat in the corner and pulled me into his lap, I turned to look at Jared "So what would hurt?"

"A leech bite" he blurted out before clamping his hand over his mouth, both Paul and Sam and Jake gave him murderous glances.

I felt my heart stop as he said it, his face flushed and he looked at me apologetically. Taking a deep breath I turned my wrist and exposed it to the pack "Yes it does hurt" I whispered.

Emily gasped and turned her face into Sam's chest while Paul growled at Jared "You asshole, think before you fucking speak"

"I'm sorry Bella, really" he stuttered.

I held my hands out "its fine really, it was only a matter of time, before they came up. Do you want to know about it? About them?"

"Sweetheart, are you sure?" Paul asked me, he slipped his arms round my waist and pulled me into his chest as I nodded. "Ok - take your time"

I looked at the pack who was watching me with looks of curiosity, anger and worry, taking a few deep breaths I began "It has taken me over six months to reach this point guys, when they left I was completely destroyed so I hope you understand how hard this is to talk about? The only people who really know anything is Paul and Jake." They all nodded and gave me reassuring smiles "After I moved from Phoenix, I was having difficulty settling in school, Angela was the only person who was nice to me, I went to lunch with her and was immediately captivated by 5 people sitting at a table on their own, so inhumanly beautiful, I wanted to know them, fuck I wanted to be them. After asking questions, I found out they were the aloof Cullen's. They had moved down from Alaska, people thought they were snobby… better than everyone else but that didn't sit right with me, they just seemed a little different. I went to class and was seated next to Edward, up close he was even more breath taking but he wouldn't talk to me, in fact he tried his hardest to stay away but eventually I broke through when he saved my life, I was nearly run over by accident, he stopped the car with his hands, that's when I met Carlisle, the whole family was to perfect to be normal humans, I made it my mission to find out when one day Edward decided to grace me with his friendly presence, he spoke to me, we became I guess you could say friends. It was awkward to say the least, when I thought I was making progress he would pull away, and then he told me the secret, obviously I didn't believe it at first until he took me to his meadow and stepped out into the light. The vampires sparkle, it's like thousands of tiny diamonds across their skin, I had been blown away, he was perfect and I was in love, he told me he felt the same but I sang to him" I stopped as the pack looked captivated yet lost at the same time although they had snickered at the sparkly details.

Embry snorted "So the deadly leeches sparkle… how anti-climatic, shouldn't they burst into flames or something, I feel a little disappointed now" We all broke into giggles, I guess he had a point, you hear all the legends of vampires, the lethal fangs, coffins, fear of crosses and holy water but never anything about sparkly bodies, it was a beautiful sight though in the grand scheme of things it was a little amusing.

"What do you mean you sang to him?" Sam asked curiously after we managed to compose ourselves.

"It means my blood sang to him, some vampires come across the one person's whose blood they can't resist, the strange thing was I wasn't scared, we started to see one another, he always kept me at arm's length afraid to get to close to me, Alice used to frustrate the hell out of him, she saw that one day I would become like them but he denied it"

"Like hell you will become one of them" Paul snarled pulling me a little closer.

"Paul, shut up for a minute… I'm sorry to be asking all these questions but what do you mean she saw it?" Sam asked apologetically.

I turned to Paul and stroked his cheek "I don't want to be one of them anymore baby ok and Sam some vampires have gifts, I'll explain it all at the end. The time came and Edward took me to meet his family, they were all wonderful especially Esme, she is their mother and mine as well to an extent, she took me under her wing as my mother was so far away. As I got to know the Cullen's I pulled away from my human side, I started to lie to Charlie, he despised Edward, I made excuses not to come here, the Cullen's told me it was dangerous for me to be on these grounds and I believed it, now I see it as a way to control the poor breakable human. We all went out for the day when it was sunny when we came across some human blood drinker's, you know the Cullen's only fed from animal's right? Sometimes I wonder if that makes them more dangerous… I always had to watch myself around them, a drop of my blood could set them off, the only I didn't fear was Carlisle, he had centuries of practice. Anyway Carlisle asked them to not kill in their territory, everything was going fine until one caught my scent, Edward knew what he was thinking and defended me, this made things worse, he was a tracker and loved nothing more than a challenge, that's how he saw me. Alice and Jasper took me to Phoenix to try and throw him off my scent but somehow he knew. We were in the hotel when I got the call, it was my mother or so I thought and James had her, I made the decision to go to him if meant she was safe. When I went to him, I found out it was a ruse, he had tricked me" I stopped again gripping my arm, I pulled myself from Paul's lap and walked to the window and stared out, I could feel the packs eyes on me, tears pricked at my eyes when I felt a warm pair of arms circle my waist, I turned and buried my face in their chest as I allowed the fear to swallow me whole, everything about that day tormenting me, I could feel the pain smashing into my body as though it was happening all over again, I breathed in the scent of the person holding me, I calmed immediately knowing it was Paul. I looked up at him, he was watching me in worry, his mouth opened to say something, I pressed my finger against it, knowing what he would say and turned to face the pack once again.

"The pain I felt that day has forever haunted me since, you have never felt anything like it, He broke my ribs, arm, leg, every inch of my skin was bruised, he laughed the whole time, he even videoed it to show Edward the torture he put me through. He threw me into a glass mirror; I felt the shards tearing at my scalp, the blood running down my face, into my eyes blinding me. He stood above me, those blood red eyes awake with twisted pleasure, he was going to kill me, I remember closing my eyes and praying for a saviour when he was suddenly thrown away from me, Edward had came for me. The tracker was to strong for him and got away for a split second, that was all it took, the pain I felt before had been a walk in the park as I felt his teeth sink in. Jared you want to know if a vampire bite hurts, it does, you cannot imagine the agony, I will describe it but trust me it will not do it justice, I felt as though my body was being roasted alive, I could feel the venom pumping around my body, slowly edging its way to my heart, to make it beat for the last time. I screamed for salvation when all of a sudden it was gone, I don't really remember what happened but Jasper told me Edward had sucked the venom out. The first thing I had thought was fuck… I wanted to be one of them, I had made a decision to give up my mortality just to be with them, Edward wasn't happy but I was determined to make him change me. Everything seemed ok until my birthday, he took me for a walk, it was where he told he had cheated on me, I wasn't good enough for him, all I had been was a test to his self control, before I knew it he was gone… all of them were and I was on my own. Jake picked up the pieces they left behind. One time I wanted immortality, I wanted forever with them but now I would spit on it, what I want is warmth and a beating heart, I'm ready to embrace my future with Paul" I finished.

I looked around the room to judge the reactions, Emily and Kim were both crying but the boys had a look of admiration on their faces. Embry got to his feet and pulled me into a hug "Fuck Bella, you have been through so much yet here you are, I'm proud to call you my friend" I hugged him as tightly as possible and whispered my thanks to him when he looked down at me "So what did Charlie think happened to you?"

"He thought I ran away and the Cullen's chased after me, we told him that I had fallen through a window and they saved my life. I lied to him but he was so grateful to them thinking they had helped through a bad fall. My relationship with my father was based on lies the moment I was pulled into their lives; this was why I wanted him to find out the truth tonight"

Kim looked at me "Oh Bella, your amazing, I can't believe what you went through with them, those bastards had you lying to those close to you, you must have felt so isolated and the fear of cutting yourself… fuck how did you survive? I don't think I could have ever gotten through it. I am so glad that you managed to get yourself back together, that your willing to be part of this family, we will be here for you when ever you need it and you never need to worry about cutting yourself… well maybe not around Jared, he tends to faint at the sight of blood"

I walked over to her and embraced her whispering my thanks; I felt that I truly had a sister in both Kim and Emily. Standing up straight I turned to Sam who had an intrigued look on his face "I didn't forget, some vampires have special abilities, Edward could read minds… everyone apart from mine, I think as well as my blood, that's what attracted him to me. Alice can see the future and Jasper can manipulate your feelings. Not all vampires have powers, it's just a few but from what Edward told me, there is a royal power called the Volturi, they have a desire to collect vampires with these abilities, from what I could gather they were always interested in the Cullen's but I don't know much about them, they were always afraid to talk about them"

Sam nodded "Thank you for sharing your story with us Bella, it means a lot that you could trust us"

"I trust you all with my life, the lot of you are my family" I said quietly, they all grinned back at me as Sam announced it was time to head to the bonfire.

I walked slowly behind everyone hand in hand with Paul, he was being oddly silent, and I looked at him "Are you ok?"

He smiled at me, the moonlight reflecting off his copper skin, he looked like an angel as he nodded "I am sweetheart, it just pains me to hear how much you went through. I know you told me before but just hearing it in front of everyone… god you're so amazing, I hope you know that" he looked down at me and stroked my cheek softly, lowering his lips to mine he caught my bottom lip between his teeth and gave me the most gentle kiss, I could feel all his emotions, pulling away his eyes full of admiration and what I think was love, he threw his arm around my shoulder and led me to the rest of the pack.

We found the bonfire just getting started, Jake had met Angela and I managed to find Charlie sitting with Billy, we settled down and listened to the elder's story of the wolves and the cold one's, I saw the pack look at me, reassuring smiles on their faces, Paul squeezed my hand as I nuzzled into his chest. As the story drew to a close Jake got to his feet as did Paul, they turned to look at Angela and me with nervous looks on their faces. "Angela, this may be hard to believe but I need you to have an open mind, this goes for you to Charlie" Jake looked at my dad who had a look of surprise on his face but he nodded in agreement "This is going to sound completely crazy but these stories are true, the tribe is descended from wolves, that's what I am…When you heard about imprinting Angela did it sound familiar at all to you? The talk of feeling drawn to one person, the need to have them in your life? Have you felt that way towards me since we met?"

I saw tears shining in Angela's eyes as things became clear, Charlie however sat unblinking, a look of disbelief on his face. Angela looked at Jake "Yes I have felt it but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because you're my imprint, I would do anything for you Angela, you're my soul mate so to speak; Bella is Paul's. We all complete one another, it's just up to you in what capacity you want me… whether it's as a friend or boyfriend…" he finished looking scared.

Angela sat in shock, her eyes blinking rapidly as Charlie spoke up "So you're telling me your all wolves and that vampires exist" Jake nodded "What the fuck?" my father sat forward in his chair running his hands through his hair.

"Its true Charlie" Billy said quietly, he turned to his son "Go to the woods and phase" Jacob nodded and ran away, I moved next to Angela who was sitting not moving, I don't know whether she believed it or not.

"Oh my fucking god" Charlie yelled as a russet wolf emerged from the woods "Your telling me the fucking truth?" his face went pale.

Jacob tentatively went towards Angela and sat at her feet, she stared at him for a moment before she grinned and threw herself at him "Jake I want you in my life always, I don't care you're a wolf, will you please change back though so I can talk to you about it" he nodded and licked her face "Eww Jake, hurry up" he lopped off and went behind the trees.

I moved to kneel in front of my dad who looked as though he was going to go for his gun any second, "you knew Bells?" he asked me in a low tone.

"Yes, I knew about both wolves and vampires" I said quietly.

I saw Jake coming back in human form from the corner of my eye, he went straight to Angela and enveloped her in a hug, and Charlie cupped my cheek "What about the vampires? I can believe in the wolves but I never seen a vampire"

I took a deep breath ready to tell my father the truth, I felt Paul come up beside me and kneel down laying a comforting hand on my lower back. Slowly I turned my wrist over showing him the little crescent shaped scar. Charlie looked at it for a second in confusion until a look of realization flickered in his eyes "Oh dear god… Bella you told me you fell through a window, fuck I should have known, deep down I did, I think, it was a lousy excuse but where and who are the vampires?"

I felt tears flow down my cheeks, a warm hand cupped my cheeks wiping them away as I looked at my dad "I'm so sorry for lying but would you have believed me had I told you? The one who did this, he was killed… the other vampires you knew… that's what the Cullen's were. I knew their secret and nearly died as a result of being part of their world, I'm sorry dad, please forgive me…"

Tears welled up in my dad's eyes as he absorbed the information, I heard Angela gasp in shock at the knowledge, I turned myself around and buried my face into Paul's chest, I heard a movement behind me, I turned to look as my father turned bright red, sitting at the edge of his chair "Fuck Bells, you're my baby girl, all I want is to protect you, there is nothing to forgive! Christ Edward was a vampire? Can I stake the little bastard then for hurting you… maybe throw some holy water on him? Let me do some damage to him, let him suffer for hurting you"

I giggled "it's a little harder than that to kill a vampire"

"I think I need a drink, Billy throw me a beer" Charlie said. Paul and I sat down and told him everything, it was the most honest I had been with my dad since I got here, I told him what really happened in Phoenix and that day Edward left me in the forest, I don't think I had ever seen him so angry in my life, he was ready for ripping the Cullen's apart for the grief they caused me. I cried as he accepted everything I told him, part of me felt so undeserving of it, I had lied to him, several times but he just took it in his stride. He asked Paul about being a wolf, for some reason he was utterly fascinated with it, after Paul explained the imprint process, he had Charlie's permission to be around all the time, he didn't want to cause us any pain. My heart swelled with love for my father, this was his acceptance to my life choices plus well he now had an excuse to come to La Push even more.

I looked out over the bonfire, the flames crackling, everything was good, my family surrounded me, I felt lighter after telling the pack and Charlie everything, I had finally got my closure I needed, I could think of the Cullen's without the agony and tears, a smile crossed my face, I was in love… the real thing, it exceeded anything I had ever felt with Edward which shocked me, I never thought I would be able to love anyone more than him. In such a short space of time the love I felt was enormous… what would it be like given time to expand, I looked forward to finding out, all I needed was the right time to tell him.

I was happy finally… this would last, right?


	8. Please Read

_**Ok I know how much you all hate A/N but I just wanted to say that I have not forgotten about this story, I have just been swamped with uni work, all my exams, essays and seminar work has come at the same time, so I have been a little stressed with everything!! I am however at the moment taking a break from work and focusing on my new update so hopefully it should be up soon!! After my next update, I am going to try and set up a schedule to make them more regular.**_

_**I have entered the SOB rain contest with a story called light in the dark, which is taking votes from 1st**__** of Feb to 7**__**th**__** of Feb, so please head on over and vote for your favourite stories, there is some amazing stories in there. **__**J http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2046940/TeamSOB**_

_**So thanks again for your patience, your all wonderful and I hope you enjoy my new update!! **_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Finally got my update done, hope you all enjoy, finally getting some action happening, I am about half way through my new chapter so should hopefully have it up soon ****J**

**Chapter 8**

**Paul**

The bonfire was going great, thankfully Charlie had taken the news well; ok he was a little shocked at first but when it sank in he accepted it. I looked at Bella who was staring into the flames, a little smile dancing across her lips, I leaned forward and wrapped an arm round her waist pulling her close to me and whispered "Are you ok?"

She shivered a little as my tongue darted out and caught her ear lobe, I know I had been pushing the physical boundaries a little but she didn't seem to mind, turning her head to face me I saw pure unadulterated joy in her eyes "I am Paul, I really am, everything is perfect" her eyes darted around everyone, I could see the pack watching us subtly hearing everything but trying to make to not make it obvious. "Do you want to go for a walk? Just down to the water or something?"

"Of course Sweetheart" I got to my feet and helped her up, explaining we were going for a walk. Her arms wrapped my waist as I casually placed one around her shoulder pulling her into my heated chest. We walked in silence for a few minutes until we reached the edge of the water, I sat down in the sand and pulled her into my lap.

We sat watching the water lap further towards us; she turned to me placing a soft hand on my cheek "This is where we first met"

I smiled softly and pulled her closer to me "I know baby, the day our lives changed"

The moonlight danced across Bella's features as she bit her bottom lip, she changed position in my lap and straddled me, my body stiffened in reaction at her close proximity and the sight of her milky thighs being exposed as her dress rode up… fuck I hope no-one saw this! She leaned in closer to me until our faces were merely inches apart before whispering "They really did, before I had been miserable thinking I was going to sink into a hole but then I saw you and I found a spark inside me wanting to live again, I think it was fate… deep down something inside tells me we would have met somehow, it was inevitable"

I shifted slightly and reclined back on my elbows as I spoke "It was fate, you are my imprint Bella Swan, no-one else… I would have been led to you in some way, we can't be kept apart, especially not now, nothing can break an imprint and now you have chosen to embrace it I am not letting you go anywhere"

Her eyes darkened in what looked like lust as she threw herself forward and crashed her lips to mine, I groaned loudly in her mouth as she pushed her body into mine, I felt her hands stroke down my chest, playing with the last few buttons of my shirt before brushing my hardening length with the back of her knuckles, pulling away slightly I saw a deep blush run over her cheeks as she looked unsure about what she was doing, I wondered exactly how far her blush ran, hopefully I would get a chance to find out at some point.

My hands left her hips and moved to the edge of her dress, my fingers traced the hem, touching her skin, her body bucked at the touch, a groan ripping from her throat, as I went to venture under the hem we heard Sam "Bella, Paul come on guys, we are wrapping things up here, we still heading back to yours Paul?"

"Shit" I muttered as I pulled away from Bella, a look of disappointment on her face, she jumped to her feet and held her hand out, pushing myself off the sand I grabbed it and stood up straight "We're coming Sam, yes back to mine" I looked down at Bella and cupped her cheek whispering "Damn Sam and his interruptions…"

She smiled softly "Lets head back" she grabbed my hand and dragged me back to our family, my mind going a million miles a minute. Would we have actually gone any further on the beach…maybe it had been just as well Sam had shown up when he did; I didn't want my first time with Bella to be on a beach.

On the way back to mine Bella ran ahead with the girls as I strolled along next to Sam, he kept looking at me from the corner of his eye smirking. Fed up I turned to him with a growl "What's so funny?"

"Oh come on dude, I'm not an idiot and I do have pretty good vision I saw you fixing your clothes" he whispered hitting me on the shoulder.

"Fuck off Sam" I smiled at him hitting him back, out of all the wolves it was Sam and Jared I really shared a connection with, maybe it was because we had phased around the same time but they were my brothers, we walked along the pavement having a mock fight, it was the happiest I had felt in a long time. Before long the pack reached my house, flinging the keys to Quil who was up front he opened the door and we all filed in.

Going into the lounge a grin crossed my face as I watched the pack settle down; I leaned against the doorway and took it all in. I finally felt like I belonged - part of that was down to Bella, before her I had been missing something but being with her I felt complete. She turned to look at me, a smile crossing her beautiful face as she came over to me, I leaned down and pressed my lips softly against her, pushing all my love into that one innocent action as I could hoping she would be able to feel it. As she pulled away I saw tears and understanding shining in her eyes. We stood looking into one another's eyes tuning out the rest of the pack when…_whack_, I was hit with a pillow, growling I looked around until I saw a too innocent looking Jake and threw it back at him "Fucker" I snarled causing everyone including Bella to start laughing. Grinning I turned around and stormed to the kitchen as they continued to laugh, grabbing a coke out the fridge a pair of arms circled my waist and I felt a face pressing into my back, I knew instantly it was Bella; only one person could make me feel so good! I grabbed her wrists and yanked her round until she was in front of me, pushing her against the fridge and looking into her brown orbs. She was looking at me softly as she gently ran her hands up my chest, resting them on my shoulders pulling me down to her lips. I braced my hands on either side of her head and allowed her to pull me to her, her lips touched mine softly at first, her hot breath tickling my face, she pulled away slightly as if unsure of what she was doing…I could hear her take a deep breath before crashing her lips to mine. I moaned as her tongue slid across my bottom lip, opening up it darted inside my mouth exploring, I moved my hands and gripped her waist urging her to lift her legs up.

Never breaking the kiss she jumped in my arms and wrapped her legs round my waist, I walked forwards until we were braced against the fridge, catching her bottom lip between my teeth I began to suck it gently "Paul.." she moaned into my mouth, her fingernails digging into my shoulder, all thoughts of the pack who were in the next room gone, holding her with one hand, the free one moved over the fabric of her dress until I reached her breast, cupping it I felt her breath catch, she didn't pull away so I decided to see how far I could go. Using a fingertip I circled her nipple feeling it harden under my caress "Fuck…" she uttered pulling away from me, her eyes hooded with lust watching my finger caress her through the fabric.

I moved to kiss her again when I heard Embry yell "Will you two fucking knock it off please?"

I growled in answer before setting an embarrassed Bella back on her feet, I touched her cheek forcing her to look me in the eye "its ok baby, don't be embarrassed alright?"

"Ok" she smiled softly at me, her arms circling my waist.

As I held her in my arms it occurred to me that since we had been together, we had not gone on an official date; we were always with the pack. I wanted to take her for dinner and shower her with the affection she deserved. I pulled back slightly and looked down at her "Baby, I just thought, I haven't taken you on a proper date yet, I have to work the next few nights unfortunately but can I take you for dinner next Friday? We could try and make a weekend of it, have some 'us' time and some pack time"

Bella's face lit up at the idea and she nodded vigorously "I would love that" I made a move to pull her back into my arms when I was hit with a scent…I straightened up and growled softly "Paul what is it?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

Pulling her hand and dragging her into the lounge I muttered "it's a leech" all the pack were at attention as we walked in, Sam was beginning to give orders.

"Quil you need to stay here with the girls, protect them" I saw Quil open his mouth as if to argue when Sam snapped "Not a fucking word Quil, you're the newest member, I am not having you go against a leech, now stay here, the rest of you, lets head out"

He kissed Emily before heading out the door with Embry, I saw Jake and Jared kiss their girls as well, I turned to Bella who had turned a deadly shade of white "Its her…oh god it's her or them" she began to mumble, I crouched down slightly to look her in eyes, she looked as if she was in another world, touching her cheek she seemed to come back to reality "Be careful Paul, please I can't lose you, their so strong and quick"

"It will be fine Bella, I promise nothing will hurt you and nothing is going to happen to me" I leaned in and kissed her forehead before turning to look at Emily "Em keep an eye on her please" she nodded and came to sit next to my imprint, as I reached the door I looked round to see Emily wrapping her arms around my sobbing Bella "Be safe" I whispered and ran outside, whipping off my clothes and throwing them on the porch to pick up later, I attached my underwear to my leg.

Phasing I ran into the woods with the pack, we could smell the leech clearly, they were close…how the fuck did they get so close without us smelling them, we hit a clearing when we saw it.

"_Guys be careful please, we don't know anything" (Sam)_

"_I say we just take it out" (Jake)_

"_Not until we know if it's a threat" (Sam)_

I could tell the rest of the pack didn't agree…hell neither did I, it was a leech, it needed to die, as we approached, I saw it was a guy with dark skin and long black hair but the thing that caught my attention was the crimson eyes…oh this fucker was not walking away tonight!

"_No he is not Paul, we will see what he wants then we take him out" (Sam) _

"I was wondering if you would show yourselves dogs, I have been curious to meet you, it seems that you pissed Victoria off. You have been protecting Bella" I stopped in surprise as did the rest of the pack, how did he know Bella's name, a smirk crossed his face "oh yes mutts, I know all about Bella, I was one of the vampires she met last summer before running from James, such a beautiful human…it's a shame really what Victoria has planned, you see she can't get to her because of you so she had to rethink everything, she had no choice but I tell you to much…it will be more fun for you to find out what the plan is but know this you will all die, no matter how hard you try and fight, Bella, the Cullen's, all of you will fall"

"_The Cullen's, what the fuck? Their gone, what have they got to do with this" (Jared)_

"_Something tells me we don't know the half of what's going on here" (Jake)_

"_No shit Sherlock" (me)_

"_Don't get pissy Paul, I was making a comment" (Jake)_

"_Shut the fuck up all of you, let's get this leech" (Sam)_

We turned our attention back to the bloodsucker who was studying us carefully "I almost pity you, if you had just let her get the human, the fate awaiting you would never have to occur" he nodded his head and turned to walk away…what the fuck? Did he actually think we were going to let him go, I saw Sam nod his head slightly as he lunged at the leech, we all followed suit, the leech fell over as we landed on him, his red eyes wide with fear as our teeth sunk into his skin "Nooo…don't, please" he begged to no avail, I bit into his arm pulling it away from his body…shit the smell was god awful, I could feel the tear in the skin and his blood begin to flow into my mouth, I dropped his arm and spat on the ground, no way was I letting that fuckers blood into my mouth, who knows what would happen, I saw the rest of the pack pull him apart, his entrails spilling onto the ground, feeling a little queasy at the sight I finally saw Sam bite his head off, phasing back into our human form we quickly gathered some sticks for a fire.

Fortunately Sam had thought to attach his shorts which he always kept matches in for times like this, he pulled them out and lit the fire, we sat around the tiny pyre and began to throw the leech into it, I could see the hatred of the bloodsuckers reflected in all of the my families eyes, as we watched the body burn I thought back to what he had told us, I hated the Cullen's even more, this was their fault.

My attention was drawn back to reality by Jake punching the ground "Why the fuck did they have to go near her in the first place?"

I stood up and walked round to him, kneeling by his side I put a hand on his shoulder "I know Jake, I hate them to…they should have stayed away but right now we need to focus on protecting Bella" I closed my eyes, I could feel tears pricking at the side of them and I didn't want to show weakness in front of the guys, swallowing hard, I forced them open to be met with the pack's concerned and understanding looks.

"Paul, dude its ok, she is your imprint, and after hearing her life being threatened you're going to be a little emotional" Jake said softly.

"Thanks guys, it's just hearing that someone wants to kill the one person who makes everything perfect, well it pisses you off, I would die to protect her, I love her and the one thing that will not happen is a leech hurting her" I said moving my hand from Jake's shoulder and sitting on my ass, when the fuck did I become such an emotional wreck? I was never like this, before the imprinting, I knew it was to do with that, my heart opening up to another, the other part of my soul completing me, it would fuck with your feelings ever so slightly, I smirked at my inner thoughts when I lifted my eyes to my astonished looking friends "What?"

"You just said you love her" Sam said grinning "Paul, you have never said you love anything"

I felt a little defensive, she was my imprint, of course I would love her, "Well I do love her, but I haven't told her yet so don't say a word or I will cause you harm" I glared at them as they shrunk from my look, well apart from Sam but he is the alpha, I would never be able to intimidate him.

Looking across at him, He was staring into the small flames of the pyre, I saw a haunted look cross his features as he spoke "I think we are going to be facing something big guys, I don't know what's it's going to be but the leech made it sound bad, right now we need to make a plan and decided how much we tell the girls, obviously we will have to fill the elders in and I think we need to make Charlie aware of the situation, he can let us know of any problems in Forks that's out of the ordinary, me and Paul can keep an ear out at the station, I think we will need to do patrols round the Swan's, maybe try and keep them in La Push as much as possible."

We watched the fire that held the leech begin to die, a smile playing on all our lips, that was one more of the dirty bastards dead, we were the protectors and it was times like this that we all felt it, if it was possible I would happily rid the world of the leeches. We all got to our feet and phased, and headed back to my house.

By the time we reached the front door a plan had been formed, we were going to patrol non-stop, keeping an eye and nose out for the leeches, we also agreed to tell not tell Bella to much at the moment, she was still fragile from the Cullen's leaving and I didn't want to cause her anymore pain, as I got to the house I could hear her crying softly and Emily talking to her, it broke my heart to know that I was the reason for her tears, Throwing my discarded clothes on, I ran in front of the guys and tore into the lounge, she looked up as I came in front of her falling to my knees, laying my head in her lap, I wrapped my arms around her waist, just enjoying the feel of her being in my arms once more. She stroked my hair "Is everything ok?"

Sitting up I looked her in the eyes forcing a smile onto my face "It is now" I pulled her from the couch until she was on my lap and wrapped her tightly into my embrace, her tiny body shaking slightly.

"Its time to go guys, let's get some sleep and we will all talk in the morning" Sam said quietly, as everyone was filing out I felt hands squeeze my shoulder and pat Bella on the head, the last person who touched us was Sam "Get some sleep guys and we will be over in the morning" I nodded and stood up lifting Bella into my arms.

I locked the door behind the guys and carried Bella upstairs, she burrowed into my chest moaning slightly, kicking open my bedroom door I lay her on my bed and grabbed a t-shirt from my drawer, I threw it to Bella "Stick that on, I will be back in a second, I'm going to get some juice, do you want anything?"

"just whatever your having thanks" I nodded and headed down to the kitchen quickly grabbing two glasses and pouring some apple juice, walking back to my room I slowly opened the door in case Bella was getting undressed, going in I saw she had changed and was under my covers, I passed her a glass and stripped down to my boxers and slid under the covers next to her, she moved until her head was on my chest and I had wrapped my arms round her "I was so scared tonight Paul"

I gently stroked her hair "Baby, I told you everything would be ok"

"Is it though? You all seemed as though you were hiding something" damn she was observant!

"It is sweetheart, listen get some sleep just now and we will talk in the morning" I felt her yawn and nod. We lay in silence for a while, when I heard her breathing become shallower - she had fallen asleep.

Closing my eyes I tried to let sleep wash over me but instead a sense of dread settled in my stomach, not so long ago I had thought something bad was going to happen, I tried to concentrate on getting to sleep but instead one little thought kept pushing to the front of mind. It's only going to get worse…


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Ok I apologise for the lack of updates, I have been pretty swamped under with uni work. I have finally got this one done and I have my other work in progress with my beta plus a companion story for my Bella/Carlisle story which will be up tomorrow.**

**I hope to have a quicker update here than this one, so please R&R.**

**Bella**

Standing in front of my mirror I smile at my reflection. For the first time in my life I - Bella Swan - am actually happy with how I look! Tonight is my big date with Paul and I can't wait. Don't get me wrong, I love the pack and everything but, shit, I need some alone time with my man. He made me feel like a completely different person, when I was round the Cullen's I always felt as though there was an expectation of how I should act but with Paul, I felt more confident, more capable of just being me and I couldn't wait to see him!

It has been one hell of a long week, the pack got two new members and I can't shake the feeling that there is something going on that I don't know about. Even my own father seems to know something; he has been watching me like a hawk and nearly every night he has taken us both up to La Push to see Jake and Billy. It has been that way ever since the pack ran off to see what was going on with the vampire. Anytime I asked Charlie why we were spending so much time there, all he would say was that he thought I would be happy especially the times when Paul joined us for dinner…still I had that feeling.

_After falling asleep in Paul's arms I finally woke to the sunlight streaming in the window and an empty be;, a little confused I threw on my clothes from the previous day and headed downstairs. As I reached the kitchen door, I could hear low voices talking; it sounded as though the whole pack was there. I strained to hear what was being said -_

_  
"We talked about this last night guys, we agreed not to mention too much just now" I heard Jake say. "You know she is fragile, can she handle being told this?" _

_What was going on? Who were they talking about? Thousands of questions were running through my head, when I heard Paul speak "Morning Bella" how the hell did he know I was there and did he know I was eavesdropping?_

_Blushing I pushed the door open and walked in, everyone was there, undistinguishable looks on their faces. I smiled at them "Morning guys, everything ok?"_

_Sam returned my smile "Everything is great, just going over last night"_

_I bit my bottom lip in worry and sat down "Is everything ok? Did you take care of the vampire?"_

"_We did, it was a random one who just had the bad luck to cross on to the rez" Paul said, guilt flashing on his face before being masked with a smile._

_I gave a suspicious look to all of the pack "You're not telling me something - you all look too innocent! What's going on guys?"_

"_Nothing Bells, the leech was a little stronger than usual, that's all" Jake said smoothly, I looked at him trying to figure out if he was lying, damn he was always good at hiding his emotions, all I could see was a pit of brown staring back at me._

_I looked around at everyone, something wasn't right, they weren't telling me something and I wanted to know what it was, I got to my feet and faced Paul "I need to get home, I have some work to do for school, could you drive me please?"_

"_Sure, lets go" he turned to the pack "try not destroying anything while I'm gone" they all gave him withering looks as we left._

_On the drive back to Fork's, he was unusually quiet, I had no idea what to say until he parked outside my door; turning to me he cupped my cheek "Be careful Bella, if you need me call…promise me?" there was an urgency to his tone so I agreed immediately. "I will talk to you later baby" I nodded and jumped out of the car heading to my front door._

Subsequently that was the day Seth and Leah Clearwater phased. Poor Leah, my heart broke for her. Sam had called me later that evening to say that Paul was on his way to pick me up; I just hadn't realized what I was going to be met with.

"_Right Bella, Leah has phased back to her human side but none of us can get through to her .We need your help…please?" Sam begged the moment I walked in the door._

_I nodded at him and pushed past him to walk into the living room, seeing a tall boy I didn't recognize standing next to the door; he gave me a strained smile as I surveyed the surroundings. On the couch was a female who had been covered with a blanket, but I could see she was naked underneath., I turned to Paul and Sam "Can someone please go get her some clothes? Where is the rest of the pack?"_

_The new boy stepped forward "I'm her brother Seth, I'll run home and get some for her" I smiled at him as he ran from the room._

_Sam answered my next question "The rest are patrolling, she's terrified but she won't hurt you Bella…however if we tell you to move back - do it"_

_I nodded and moved forward to the couch kneeling in front of her, she had long brown hair that was falling in her face. I gently pushed it away and looked at her face, god this girl could give Rosalie a run for her money in the goddess stakes. Her eyes were tightly shut and I could feel her trembling, I lay my hand on her arm, feeling a twitch under it. "Leah, my name's Bella…I'm here to help you" I waited a few minutes to see if I could get a reaction, nothing… I tried again "Leah, sweetie, if you can hear me say or do something please? I just want to know that you're ok" I saw some tears fall from her closed eyes, I felt my own well up at this poor girl._

_I looked at the guys in concern, maybe someone else should be doing this but they were watching me with support and admiration in their eyes. I moved slightly to adjust my position when Leah's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist "Don't go" she whispered._

_I looked down in surprise to see a pair of dark watery eyes staring back at me "I'm not going anywhere" before I could blink, she had sat bolt upright and wrapped her arms around my neck sobbing. Surprisingly she had managed to keep her blanket on as I rubbed her back "shh its ok" I whispered soothingly._

_Seth came back quickly with his sisters clothes and looked floored to see his sister responding. The guys left so I could get Leah into something; after a few more tears I managed to coax her into her clothes and called the guys back through, we all sat on the floor, both my hands occupied - one clenched tightly in Paul's grip the other in Leah Clearwater's - as Sam told her what had happened._

_It turned out she had phased on her own and went into shock. Paul had found her and had managed to get her to phase back into her human form before bringing her back to his, but when she wouldn't respond to him or Sam, they decided to call me to see if I could bring her around._

_As time wore on I realized I had to head home. Just before I got into Paul's car, Leah followed me and wrapped me in a tight warm embrace and whispered in my ear "Thank you for all your help tonight Bella, I will never forget it!"_

Even in just a week, she had become a fierce friend, almost like a sister. I had to go shopping for my date tonight, the one thing I normally hate the most in the world but I got my girls Angela, Emily, Leah and Kim to help. Surprisingly I had so much fun and it warmed my heart to see everyone accept Leah straight away, she was feeling like a freak being the only female wolf but we made sure that she knew we loved her just the way she was. I used the trip to get to know Emily a little better, out of everyone she was the quietest, always on the sidelines just watching people. When I asked Sam he had explained because of her scars, she always felt a little self-conscious; I asked him about the scars but I was told that whilst it was his fault, it should be Emily who explained. I felt tears pricking at my eyes at the memory of our conversation…shit, I grabbed a tissue and dabbed at the side of my eyes. I was determined to not wreck all my good work for tonight!

_We had wandered over half of the mall when I finally came across a little boutique tucked into the back; we went in and milled around. I grabbed Emily's arm "Come and help me look around" I saw a blush cover her beautiful face, it had taken a lot of convincing to get her to come along. Every time I brought it up she would change the subject, finally after some pressure from me, the girls and the pack she had given in._

_I had noticed as we wandered over the mall, she would pull her hair over the scars trying to hide them. I felt a tug at my heart strings, Emily was stunning and the scars only added to her exotic look. I saw a blue silk dress hanging up, lifting it I showed it to her "Oh Bella, it's gorgeous, go try it on" she grinned at me._

_I nodded and grabbing her hand, walked to the fitting room, I made Emily sit in the corner of the room as I changed; trying to think of how to go about this delicately, I decided to throw caution to the wind "Em, I'm not trying to pry or anything but…"_

_Emily held her hand out cutting me off, she gave me a small smile "I know what you're going to say, Sam mentioned it. He feels so bad for what happened" her voice broke and she lowered her eyes, forgetting about my dress I crossed over to her and kneeled in front of her._

_Putting a hand under her chin, I forced her to meet my eyes "Don't look away from me Emily, you have no need to."_

_A single tear ran down her unblemished cheek "But how can you stand to look at me? That's why I didn't want to come with you today Bella, you don't need a freak following you. I see the stares, hear the whispers - it's not fair to inflict them on you!" _

"_Oh Emily, don't be silly, you're not a freak, people are ignorant sweetheart but they don't matter. What does matter is that you have a family who loves you unconditionally and would do anything for you" she smiled through her tears as I leaned forward to embrace her._

"_Thank you Bella, I guess you're curious about my scars?" a look of shyness crossed her features._

"_Yes I'm curious but you don't need to tell me if you don't want to" I said not wanting to push her._

_As she opened her mouth, I heard a knock on the fitting room door "Bella its Leah, Angela and Kim, can we come in?"_

_I looked at Emily who nodded "Sure come in" I called out._

_They filed in the door, Leah coming straight over to us and hugging Emily tightly "I'm sorry, I heard what you said and trust me Emily, if anyone does anything to upset you well they will incur the wrath of the amazing Leah Clearwater!" We began to laugh at Leah's ability to dissolve a potentially upsetting situation into something funny._

"_Thanks Leah, I guess you know I was going to tell Bella about my scars" she said quietly._

_A pained look crossed Leah's face as she nodded "I saw what happened in Sam's mind, take your time telling us, on you go Em tell agony aunt Bella here" she smirked at me as she took Emily's hand._

_I stared at her, my mouth slightly open "Agony Aunt…where the fuck do you get this stuff from Clearwater?"_

_She grinned at me and nudged me slightly "Well, you're the one who has been here for us all in our time of need, so it seemed appropriate."_

_I stuck my tongue out at her as Angela and Kim sat against the wall waiting for Emily to speak. As we turned our attention to her, she took a deep breath before telling us what had happened. "It was about a month after Sam told me that he had imprinted on me, everything had been great at first. Jared and Paul phased at the same time and joined Sam, brothers in every sense but I wanted more from life. At the time I knew what imprinting was but not the full extent of what it does to you. I had looked at colleges away from Washington and had made the decision to leave here; I wanted an education then I would come back here and start a family. It was never my intention to leave Sam but when I told him what I was thinking, he over reacted and thought I was ending things with him, I remembered he doubled over in pain, crying over how I would never come back to him." She stopped to take another breath and closed her eyes._

"_That's when I made my mistake. I went to him and sat in front of him, trying to explain that I wasn't leaving for good, it was only so I could go to university! I asked him to come with me as in all honesty, I couldn't see my life without him…he got mad and began to rant about his role as a protector. This only worked me up and I accused him of using it as a cover to not being open to life's adventures. He began to shake violently as he screamed at me, telling me was this what I thought he wanted…that he didn't want to just discard everything in La Push and go with me but he couldn't do that, he had a role to fulfill. We shouted at one another a bit more when his shaking got worse, it was then he realised he was going to phase. I couldn't get away quick enough. I was in the direct line with his claws, I can still see that look of panic in his eyes as he cut through my skin, it took months for it to repair even slightly and I was in and out of hospital; Sam footed every single one of my bills. I used to protest but every time I did, I could see the guilt there. No matter how many times you tell him it was an accident, he blocks it out - in his mind it was entirely his fault. He even said afterwards that if I wanted to leave to go to University then he wouldn't stop me, that he no longer had the right to have a say in my life. That was the moment I saw the light, I could cut myself off and get an education but loose the man I was in love with or I could embrace my future and live with him…I chose him!" _

_By the end of her story we were all in silence. God she was so strong, people kept telling me I was strong but they had the wrong one there, it was Emily; not many people could come away from that still smiling and optimistic. Tears were streaming down all of our faces when we launched ourselves at her, wrapping her in a group hug._

In the end I did buy the blue dress, it took a bit of persuading but I gave in and for the first time I have voluntarily worn heels. I just hope Paul is on the ball tonight or I'm going to end up on my ass. Checking the time, I inwardly rejoiced that Paul should be here soon so I finished off putting on my makeup and took a seat on the end of my bed; a wave of nerves running through me, why the hell was I so nervous tonight? It was Paul…

I was pulled from my daze by my dad yelling "Bells, Paul's here!"

I grinned and walked down the stairs slowly to avoid falling. As I reached the bottom I was met with two shocked looking males, my hand flew to my face "Is there something wrong?" I stuttered.

Both Charlie and Paul broke into massive smiles "You look stunning Bella" Paul said softly reaching for my hand. I let him pull me into his arms, soaking in his embrace, I felt a smile grace my face, this was where I belonged.

I pulled away and looked at my dad "So you going to be ok tonight?"

I saw him flash a look at Paul before speaking "I'm going to Sue's diner to meet Billy, then we are going back to his – you're coming to La Push tonight as well aren't you?"

I looked at Paul unsure of what I was doing "Yeah Charlie, don't worry…you will probably be landed with the guys tonight, I know they were all planning a little trip to see Sue."

I loved Sue, she was Leah and Seth's mother and was the owner of the diner in La Push. After her kids phased she was let into the secret and was now being overrun with boys who had abnormally large appetites - but she loved it!

Charlie began to laugh "Well I'll be sure to keep a low profile, don't want those animals hijacking my night"

The three of us chuckled as we headed out to the cars. Waving a goodbye to Charlie, Paul helped me into my seat and we set off. Turning to face him I asked "Where are we going?"

He gave me a heartwarming, panty dropping smile "Surprise" he turned his focus back to the road, I took the time to stare at his features, mesmerizing them so when at night I could see him in my sleep. My eyes drifted down his face to his neck and then those muscles hidden underneath the white shirt he was wearing, all the way down to the one area I hadn't seen yet but was dying to. I wanted to be with Paul in every way possible, I know he was taking things slowly because of what had happened with the Cullen's…but screw slow, I wanted him.

I heard him chuckle and I raised my eyes to be met with an amused expression "Having fun there Swan?"

"Yeah loads Johnson" I teased back winking at him. I felt his eyes drift over my form, resting on my breasts and the centre of my legs feeling my body burn with desire, oh hell…I wanted him to switch off the engine and take me over the hood of his car. He gave me a lazy smile before pulling into a car park and coming to a stop.

We were in front of a restaurant and hadn't been driving that long…he got out and ran to my side, opening the door for me. I grabbed his hand and let him drag me to the door. Going inside, I nearly stopped breathing, it was stunning, it was pretty dark, the only light coming from candles adorning the tables, I heard Paul give our reservation over as we were led to a table that was in the back. Sitting down I looked at him in amazement "This is gorgeous, how did you find it?"

He smiled, embarrassment tingling his cheeks "Emily told me about it, I thought you would like it?"

I reached across the table "I love it, thank you" We looked at our menus as the waiter too our orders, after placing our order, we sat and looked at one another, I once again took in his features, he appeared to be doing the same to me, this was it…the moment I told him how I felt. I opened my mouth "Paul..I lo" just then the waiter appeared with our food…fuck!

We chatted about school and work as we ate, I told him about the shopping trip "Emily told me about the scars"

He looked at me carefully before answering "Sam feels guilty over it, no matter what we tell him, its one of those things he will carry forever" a frown crossed his face as he looked at his food and mumbled "I'm scared that I'm going to do something like that to you Bella, I'm the one with the quick temper"

I set my fork down and looked at him "In the time we have been together Paul, you haven't, so why do you think you're going to?"

"I nearly did, the first time I phased" he had set down his fork a fierce look in his eyes.

"But you didn't, that's the point, what happened to Emily was a tragic accident and nothing is going to change it but that doesn't mean it's going to happen to us" he smiled at me as we started to eat again, I sat in silence for a moment as something struck me, a moment of pride rushed over me as I realized it didn't upset me, instead I began to laugh.

Paul looked at me in confusion "What's funny Bella?"

"It just hit me, this is the first date, I have been on where my date actually eats food, when Edward took me out and he used to sit with a disgusted look on his face as I ate. It's nice to be doing something so normal for a change, I think it's finally hit me that this is the life I want to lead, I want to do human things like eat and god know why I am admitting this but peeing as well. Shit they can't do anything like that and I wanted to live that life…not anymore, you are now officially looking at Bella Swan 100% wolf girl" I grinned at Paul who was looking at me with a mixture of pride and amusement on his face.

"I'm glad to hear it wolf girl" he joked "I'm glad your over those bloodsuckers Bella, it's wonderful to see you smile, I remember seeing you that first day on the beach, you looked so battered and defeated, when you had tears in your eyes, I wanted nothing more than to hold you, to take those pains away. I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. I love you Bella" he said softly, his eyes staring into mine as if trying to read my soul.

My world stopped moving, my breath ripped away from me "You love me?" he nodded, trying to judge my reaction when I broke into a massive smile "I love you to Paul, your everything to me, I was just waiting for the right moment to tell you"

His face broke into a massive grin and he stood up from his chair, he came to my side and kneeled in front of me, the fact we were in public had vanished from our minds, it was only the two of us. He cupped my cheeks between his hands and whispered "I will love you for eternity Bella" he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. We lost our self in the kiss when a waiter appeared to tell us that we were in public, god I was mortified but I couldn't care, I was with my Paul and we were in love.

Finishing our dinner quickly, we paid and left hand in hand, as we reached the car, he leaned against the hood of his car and pulled me to him, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his urgently, my tongue pushing against his lips as he opened quickly, his hands fell from my waist to cup my ass, I pushed my hips to meet his causing him to hiss in my mouth, we forgot about the world around us, nothing existed outside of our own bubble when I heard his phone ringing, groaning he pulled away "Its Sam's tone, it must be important" I pulled away from him and let him answer, leaning against the door I watched him carefully, I couldn't believe he told me that he loved me, seriously someone must be smiling upon me to have brought this man into my life.

I smiled, closing my eyes, this was the perfect night ever, nothing could ruin it…or so I thought until he shouted "Fuck, we will be right there" my eyes flew open, he looked as pale as he could, worry shining in his eyes "Bella, don't ask questions just get in the car, we need to get to the diner now"

I nodded and ran to my side and threw myself into the seat, he peeled out of the car park as though it was life or death, and I was scared, what was going on? I know he said not to ask questions but fuck that "What's wrong Paul? You're scaring me?"

He swallowed thickly, a look of fear crossing his face "Sam and the pack can smell a leech, maybe more than one, they figured safety in numbers and everything"

"Ok, let's get there" I said quietly, I was scared…why the fuck did the vampires have to screw up my life once again, this should be a happy night not one where we are running to fight for our lives, will we ever be free from them?

Paul made it to the diner in record time, a little embarrassed over the fact that as a police officer he had done nearly three times the speed limit, he jumped out his seat as we parked and raced around to grab my hand, I saw the pack outside with Emily, Angela, Kim, Billy and my dad. As we reached them Sam was saying "Right Leah, Seth you need to get everyone somewhere safe, watch over them" they nodded just as all the wolves stood up straight, as if their hair was on end, they started to growl in synch, a shiver ran down my spine at the sound, Paul squeezed my hand softly to let me know everything was ok. "Everyone not a wolf get inside now" Sam ordered, the group nodded and began to head inside.

I nodded and moved to the side where my father was, as the pack moved forward…looking all around "What's going on Bella?" I heard Angela ask.

I turned to look at her "It means there here" I saw her face go deathly white, I walked away from the group as subtly as I could. There were trees just in front of the pack; I wondered if that's where the vampires were. "Bella come back" I heard my father whisper behind me. I ignored him and continued forward until I was at Paul's back.

I laid my hand on his shirt causing him to look at me in frustration "Bella go inside with everyone now"

I shook my head defiantly "No, I'm not leaving your side"

He sighed deeply "Baby I only want you to be safe, please go inside, you could get hurt" he was right, I knew he was and if I was out here, he would be distracted trying to protect me, I couldn't face him being hurt because of me.

I nodded "Be safe" I whispered before turning around to head inside the dinner.

I got a few steps when the growling increased, then I heard it…two simple words that brought me literally to my knees "Hello Bella"

My eyes squeezed shut, tears falling down my cheeks as I felt a set of warm arms wrap around me…no, not now…please not now, I wasn't ready for this, everything was just starting to go right…


	11. Chapter 10

**So my lovely readers I once again apologise for my appalling updating…same reasons as normal so please forgive me!!**

**This is a new style of chapter for me as I have done both Bella and Paul's POV, I was going to do it separately but it flowed much better this way. So without further ado here is chapter 10...please R&R let me know what you think.**

**Bella**

Steadying my breathing I slowly opened my eyes to see a concerned Paul with his arms wrapped around me. He smiled gently at me as I tried to brace myself for what was going to happen. "Help me up please" he nodded silently and helped me stand up, my back to everyone I whispered to him "I love you Paul, don't leave me ok?"

He chuckled quietly "I love you to baby, I'm not going anywhere all right" I heard a low hiss resonate through the night as he laced our fingers together.

We turned at the same time to face my fate, my heart caught in my mouth as I laid my eyes on them. Why couldn't they have just left me in peace…I was starting to move on, I looked at the speaker fixing a cold look on him and spat "What are you doing here Edward?" to my disbelief, standing in front of me was Edward, the rest of the Cullen's behind him.

He flinched slightly from my tone and bowed his head "We came to see you" the others were watching me carefully, trying to judge my reaction. A neutral look swept my face, no way was I letting these vampires know that I was affected by seeing them…as I had said to Paul at dinner, I was 100% wolf girl. Now I was in front of those I once considered family those feelings intensified. They had deserted me in my time of need, that smug bastard had cheated on me…how was I supposed to react?

I felt Paul's hand tighten on mine as he growled lowly at the Cullen's "You came to see her? What the fuck? You deserted her nearly a year ago…how the fuck can any of you show your faces around here" he fixed a glare on my ex as he spat "Especially you"

Edward looked at Paul, contempt written over his features "I'm not talking to you dog, stay out of this"

The wolves began to growl lowly at the vampires as Paul wrenched his hand from mine and stepped forward to face the Cullen's "Stay out of this…I don't think so, you see leech, I love Bella and there is no way I am going to stand here and let you hurt her"

Edward stood smirking silently at Paul, sizing him up when I saw my wolves' body begin to vibrate; I couldn't let him phase not here, out in the open! I heard the diner door open and people pile out, hearing a muttered swear I knew one of them was my father…I saw the vibrations increase, fuck this…I ran forward bypassing Sam making a grab for me. I reached Paul and wedged my body between his and Edward and laid a calming hand on his chest "Don't baby, please calm down, remember we are out in public" I saw his breathing begin to ease down though his glare never moved from the vampire standing behind me.

Flicking a glance behind Paul, I could see Jake watching me with fear in his eyes; he looked as though he wasn't breathing. I know he was thinking of what happened to Emily but I knew somehow that Paul wouldn't phase on me. I smiled softly at him, trying to convey this, the look of fear eased slightly although it was still there. He made a move towards us; I nodded telling him it was ok. He walked to us until he was at Paul's side, he rested a hand on his shoulder and muttered "Come on dude, let's get everyone together and go"

Paul nodded tensely before looking down at me, his eyes clouded with worry; he wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me close to him. He smirked once at Edward before slowly lowering his lips to mine, I smiled against his, I knew what he was doing, trying to show the vampire's that I was with them, normally I would have been pissed but this needed to be done I think.

I heard a hiss come from my back, I pulled away and faced the Cullen's, each of them staring at me in disbelief, and I stared at them just daring them to say something when Edward spoke "Why Bella? Why would you lower yourself to this?"

My mouth fell open slightly at the audacity of his statement; I pulled away from Paul and marched straight to the bastard. "How dare you. How dare you stand there and say that to me after what you did. You left me in that forest after telling me you cheated on me. You and the rest of your family just deserted me. The people you see here, well there my real family, I didn't lower myself Edward, in fact I done better. At least here I don't have to lie to people, we can be open with one another, for the life of me I have no idea why you're here nor do I care, so please just go"

I spun on my heel and made a move towards the wolves and the rest of my family when a cold hand circled my wrist stopping my motion. Whipping my head round I saw that Edward had grabbed me. The pressure of his grip increased, if he didn't stop he would break my wrist when he hissed "You have no idea Bella of anything, what I said, why we left…you will though I promise you"

Just as he said that I was wrenched from his grip by a warm pair of arms as another body flew forward and threw a punch, turning I saw Sam had dragged me away as Paul had hit my ex-boyfriend. I saw Jasper restraining a hissing Edward saying "You provoked him Edward, what did you expect? You grabbed Bella; they were never going to react well"

Paul growled once more at Edward "Touch her again, in fact come anywhere near her again leech, I will kill you"

He turned his back on the vampires and walked to me and Sam. I ran forward into his arms. I breathed in his scent as he rubbed my back, I whispered "Take me home please"

He pulled away nodding, we began to walk away when I heard Alice "Please Bella, you need to talk to us"

I ignored her voice, pain running through my veins, she was the one person who I could never deny but how could I talk to her? It was then I realized the rest of the Cullen's had remained silent, why had none of them spoke? I faltered in my step as I heard another plea, this time Esme "Bella, sweetheart, I know your angry but please listen to us"

I felt tears fill my eyes threatening to fall over my cheeks as Paul wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close to his body. I felt his warm touch rubbing a soothing circle on my hip as he guided us to the door when a vicious growl resonated through the night air, I spun around to see Leah facing off against Alice who had obviously tried to come forward to me "Stay the hell away from her leech, can't you see that she doesn't want to talk to you" Alice threw me a pleading look but I turned my head away and let Paul guide me towards my father.

I heard Jasper's voice "Let's go for now but just so you know Bella we are sticking around, we need to talk to you"

I heard a noise that sounded like they were running away, I felt myself relax slightly against Paul as we reached my father "Are you ok Bells?" he asked in concern.

I nodded "I'm fine dad, let's just go inside just now, then we can go home" Charlie nodded as we walked up the stairs and into the diner.

As we walked through the threshold Paul leaned down and whispered "Your coming back to mine, Charlie as well if he isn't going to the Blacks tonight"

I nodded as we grabbed a seat, I leaned forward on the table placing my head on hands…why me? Why now when things were going so well.

**Paul**

Inside the diner the tension was palpable, I knew those bloodsuckers would be back one day I just didn't realize it would be so soon. I could see the regret in his face…I can't even bring myself to say his name, but it was written all over his features. The moment Bella turned to face him, it was there. He regretted leaving her, I know she said in the past that he had cheated but something felt off. The look he gave her wasn't one you would give a person that you cheated on. I had felt my anger rise, the possessive side of the wolf taking over my body it came to a head when he dared lay a hand on her. I couldn't control myself I had to hit him, now all I wanted to know was why they were back and for how long.

I got Bella to sit down inside the diner, her head cradled in her hands. I was about to sit down next to her, try and say something when I saw the guys standing up at the counter with Charlie and Billy. Torn I looked between both, when Angela touched my arm "Go have your guy chat, I will look after her ok?" I smiled down at the brunette, she was amazing Jake was lucky to have imprinted on her.

I walked to the counter always keeping an eye on my girl; Sue leaned over to us and whispered "Everything ok now?"

We all nodded tersely before turning to one another, fury alight in Jake's eyes "What the fuck are they doing back? Cant they just leave her alone?"

Gripping the counter tightly I closed my eyes as I listened to Sam talk about a plan of action, he thought we should stay away from them for the present time. I was fighting my inner demons…I wanted to go after them and rip Cullen to pieces, I saw the effect the return it had Bella. It had literally been minutes ago but already that past haunted look was back in her eyes.

Charlie put his hand on my shoulder "It will be fine Paul, this time she has you. I know my daughter and at the end of the day she will choose you, trust me on that"

I smiled gratefully "Thanks Charlie, I just don't want to lose her to them. Listen I was going to keep Bella at my place tonight, if you're not staying at the Blacks I have a few spare rooms"

"Thanks son but I'm staying with Billy tonight, and then I am on nightshift for a couple of days. Since I know the Cullen's are back in town maybe you should have Bella stay with you?"

"Of course Charlie" I smiled at the thought of having Bella at my house, even when I would be working she would be safe. I would make sure one of the guys was with her plus the Cullen's couldn't come to La Push.

I was pulled from inward rambling by Jared "What about school though? I'm guessing they will enroll at Forks again, none of us are there…perfect chance to catch her."

I swore under my breath, it was something I hadn't thought of when Jake spoke up "Ang is in all her classes so if anything happens, she can call one of us. We could pull them from the school without the teachers knowing anything"

Sam nodded "Fine, talk to Angela tonight then" he turned to Charlie a frown on his face "listen chief, I know your settled in Forks and everything but with the possibility of the Cullen's trying to get to Bella through you, maybe you should consider staying here for a while"

Charlie had a thoughtful look upon his face "I was thinking about moving here before Bella came to live with me. It may be a good thought, I will look into it"

"I'm going to get Bella home now guys ok?" I said quietly. They all nodded as I walked towards my girl, laying a hand on Angela's shoulder I said to her "I'm going to take Bella back to mine now Angela"

She looked up at me, her brown eyes shining with tears "Can I come with you, I can't leave her like this, she hasn't responded to me"

"Of course, why don't you and Jake head to mine just now he knows where the spare key is, let yourself in" she stood up and grabbed Jake before heading out the door. I leaned into the booth and said softly "Bella, come on…time to go home" she didn't respond, she sat with her head in her hands rocking slightly. Exchanging a worried look with the guys, I reached into the booth and lifted her into my arms thankful the diner was quiet tonight; she nuzzled into my chest sighing quietly. I looked at Charlie "I'll call you in the morning and let you know how she is"

I walked to the door with Sam who opened it for me, he whispered "Be careful" I looked at him nodding subtly and walked to my car.

The drive to mine was silent, Bella sat staring out of the window tears glistening in her eyes. The silence was killing me, all I wanted for her was to say something…anything instead of sitting like a zombie. As we pulled up in front of the house I moved to get out the car when she grabbed my hand and whispered "I love you Paul"

I looked at her, my free hand reaching out and cupping her cheek "I love you to Bella" we got out the car and headed into the house.

We found Jake and Angela seated in the lounge, Bella smiled at them before rushing to them and flinging her arms around them. They embraced her back before pulling away. I took a seat on the couch as Bella walked towards me and sat down. Jake turned to look at Bella "Are you going to be ok Bells?"

She swallowed hard as if pushing a lump in her throat down before answering "I'm going to be fine, it's just a shock you know? After being gone for so long and now I'm getting on with life they have made a comeback" I heard a vibration from her bag, she looked around finally finding it and pulled her phone from it. Flipping it open she quickly read something, a dark look crossing her eyes before she snapped it shut and put it away and looked at us smiling "It was Renee" I didn't believe her for a second, there was something she wasn't telling us.

I exchanged a look with Jake who clearly felt the same, I opened my mouth to say something when Bella yawned loudly "Tired baby?" she nodded sleepily. Standing I took her into my arms and turned to my guests "Listen guys you can crash here if you want. Just grab any room you want" they nodded and thanked me as I began to walk up the stairs.

I lay Bella down on the bed and quickly disposed of my clothes and pulled on a pair of pyjama trousers, I would have changed Bella but I don't know what she would think about me undressing her whilst she was sleeping. I lay next to my angel and smiled, using the tip of my finger I slowly traced her cheek then down to her soft lips. I couldn't believe the feelings this girl caused within me. She made me want to make her scream my name over and over in pleasure whilst at the same time she made me want to go to a church and pray to thank God for sending me this wonderful woman. I lay just watching her chest rise and fall with each breath until I felt my eyes slowly closed.

I don't know how long I was asleep but something made me stir, my bed felt empty…something missing. Slowly I opened my eyes to find Bella had gone. I jumped from my bed in a panic and took off out the front door not thinking about getting Jake when I caught her scent on the wind. I sprinted towards to the direction of the scent…it came to the beach, I slowed down slightly as I saw her petite figure on the sand looking out over the water talking to Sam…Sam? What he was doing here? I began to jog to them when they turned to face me, sad smiles adorning their faces.

**Bella**

As I woke up I realized Paul had let me sleep in my dress, I smiled to myself knowing he was just protecting my modesty. I felt bad about just leaving Paul sleeping and not telling him I was going for some air, but I just needed to get out. The text from earlier was weighing on my mind…as expected it was from the Cullen's more specifically Alice begging me to see them. Opening the door as quietly as I could, I slipped out the bedroom and downstairs quickly grabbing my mobile. I made my way out the door and headed the short distance to the beach.

It was about 3am and the area was totally silent, a shiver went through my body. This was probably not my best idea especially with Victoria lurking somewhere, shaking my head I walked on…fuck it I needed some time to think. As I got to the beach I slipped off my shoes and walked across the sand until I came to the edge of the water and sat down.

Closing my eyes I just listened to the water lapping against the sand softly, a soft smile curving my lips. I was completely at peace in this place and nothing could disturb…or so I thought. Just as I was losing myself in the tranquility I felt a vibration in my lap, sighing deeply I flipped my mobile open it was Alice yet again: _Bella, please get in touch. We really need to talk. I'm begging you, A x_

I glared at the screen and closed it…fuck them, hell would freeze over before I spoke to them. A rush of conflicting feelings ran through my body; part of me was loving the peace I felt just sitting here whilst at the same time I wanted to hit something. I pounded the sand under my fist when I heard footsteps approaching me…was it Victoria? Was I about to die? I mean it was so early in the morning who the hell would be here when I heard the familiar voice "What you doing out here on your own Bella?"

I looked up into the warm brown eyes of Sam and smiled "I couldn't sleep"

He nodded slightly and sat down next to me "I know the feeling, I like coming here when I find myself awake…something about sitting watching the waves" I felt a shiver run through my body from the cold, stupid me had left my coat at Paul's. Sam smiled at me slightly and slung a warm round me pulling me close to his body. He looked at me curiously "So how are you doing Bella. Really doing?"

I sighed deeply "I don't know what to say or think Sam. I really believed I wouldn't see them again and now they have shown up, everything was going great and now…" I drifted off unsure of what to say.

"Is it going to change anything Bella? I know there back but are you going to let them back into your life? Leave Paul and go back to him"

I shook my head vehemently "God no, I love Paul and nothing could make me leave him but they're not going to make life easy" I stared out over the water as I felt Sam look at my face in concern.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

I picked my phone and showed him the messages, I watched as his face went from disbelief to anger, I grabbed his wrist "Please don't tell anyone, this is our secret. You know how Paul will react. I'm begging you"

He looked at me considering this and then nodded slowly "Ok, we should tell him but your right I do know how he will react. So what you going to do about this?"

I shrugged "I was going to do nothing but I don't think it will work. I need to talk to them I think, but I have no idea how to"

Sam had a thoughtful look on his face "I don't like the idea of you talking to them but it may be the only solution. How about when you do go I come with you?"

I looked at him in shock "You would come with me?"

"Yes; I won't come into the house but I could patrol round the area. Be in hearing distance if you scream"

"Thank you" I smiled at him widely and leaned into his body, it felt good to have someone on my side here. I would fundamentally be on my own to do this but at least if something was to happen I knew Sam wouldn't be too far away.

We sat in silence for a bit wasting away the time just watching the water. I could see the sun slowly begin to rise, how long had we been here? Sam broke the silence "So yeah I have wanted to get you on your own for a bit so I could thank you for everything you have done for Emily. She finds it so hard fitting in at times; I wish more than anything we could change what happened"

I patted his arm "Sam it wasn't your fault, you couldn't do anything about it. I love Emily like a sister; you don't have to thank me for anything. But one thing you're not a bad man, I know that's how you feel but it was nothing more than a tragic accident"

He smiled at me sadly before sniffing the air "I can smell Paul" oh shit, he must have woken to find me gone…I hoped he wasn't too worried. We turned to see my beautiful Paul running across the sand towards us, clad only in his pyjama bottoms. He must have come looking for me straight from the house.

"Shit Bella, I was so worried about you" he said quickly as he fell to his knees in front of me.

I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head in his shoulder inhaling his woodsy scent muttering "I'm sorry baby, I needed some air and I didn't want to wake you"

He pulled me close to his body as he sat in the sand "It's ok sweetheart, so what you doing out at this time Sam?"

I heard Sam's deep chuckle "I'm much like Bella, couldn't really sleep…one of those nights so I decided to come here for a think and found I had company" I moved my head from Paul's neck and smiled at Sam.

He grinned at me as I settled into Paul's lap and looked out to see the sun rising over the water. It was so beautiful, I saw the orange glow from the sun reflect off the water giving the air a warm feel. Paul tightened his arms around my waist as we watched it. After a while we decided to head back to the house with the promise I would cook both boys breakfast…god knows why I always get talked into cooking for them but then again if I didn't they would probably poison there selves.

Back at the house I settled into the kitchen feeling happier than I had earlier, with Paul and the rest of my family around me I could get through this. I began to hum to myself when I felt that dreaded vibration once more, dragging my mobile from my pocket I slowly read the message. I could almost feel the colour drain from my face at what I read: _Bella, if you want to stay alive then please come see us. I have asked you before but now you have to. You have been warned. Alice._

My hand shook…why were things always going wrong for me? I had started to move on but nooo Bella wasn't allowed to be happy; instead I was tormented by people I had tried to forget. I guess hell had just frozen over because I knew what I had to do; it was time to go see the Cullen's.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N I apologize for my complete lack of updates but I have been very busy with RL. I am in the middle of my exams so this has had to take a back burner however I have this chapter and the next one written. This is full of angst as is the next one but I hope you enjoy! Once my next chapter has went through my Beta I will post it and after my exams I will try get a schedule set up for my updates. So without further ado we have chapter 11.…**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella **

As I made breakfast for the boys, I heard footsteps on the stairs before Angela and Jacob poked their heads through the door. Jake looked at Sam in confusion and asked "What are you doing here so early?"

Sam chuckled "I was in the neighbourhood and thought I would come in to see Bella and Paul" I looked at him from where I was cooking and shared a smile with them both.

Angela came over to my side helping me prepare the food as the guys sat chatting quietly; she laid a hand on my wrist and looked at me concern "Are you ok Bella?"

I nodded cracking an egg into a pan, not really wanting to say anything knowing that I wasn't ok. Alice's text had really spooked me; I had no idea what to do! I could see her watching me carefully as I tried to control my trembling hands. Swallowing deeply before turning to face her, a forced smile on my face I said "Angela, do you fancy maybe going to Port Angeles and doing some shopping?"

Her head nodded up and down a grin on her face "That would be great Bella, is that ok with you guys?" she asked Paul, Sam and Jake.

Sam had a thoughtful look on his face before glancing at Paul and nodding slowly "It's fine but none of us will be about, we need to patrol. It would be easier if you were to stay here but if you're going shopping, will you make sure you have your mobiles on you?"

I stared at Paul who was studying me carefully, his face looking tired and eyes full of concern. A rush of self hatred ran through me…he looked like that because of me. Why the hell did those vampires have to come back here, why couldn't they have just left me in peace? We were so happy last night, now look at us! Paul looks ready to fall over and I'm constantly on edge waiting for something to try to kill me. I smiled at him lovingly, his eyes lighting up in response. As he began to speak his face brightened up "Baby, if anything happens, one call and I will be there. I promise you ok!"

"Ok" I whispered looking at the spatula I was holding.

Just then I felt a presence in front of me, the heat radiating off the body in front of me, fingers curled under my chin forcing me to look into Paul's warm eyes "I promise Bella, nothing is going to happen. If you feel threatened or scared just call me. I want to protect you baby" a tiny smile graced his face as we stared into each other's eyes…everything else forgotten around us as I stood onto my tiptoes and softly pressed my lips to his. I felt his one of his hands rest on my hip while the other made its way to the base of neck pulling me closer to him.

I sank into the little bit of heaven I was experiencing; nothing could touch me when I was in my imprint's arms. Pressing my hands to his cheeks framing his face, I heard a cough from behind Paul. I pulled away groaning slightly, why did we always do this when other people were around. I peered around Paul's body to see a smiling Jacob who looked a little too innocent and I instantly knew it was him that had coughed. "Sorry I had to stop you there Bella…fuck knows I love the pair of you however I really don't want to see the two of you screwing first thing in the morning" he smirked.

My face flamed red at his words, I know we were getting a little into it but it wouldn't have led to that. Paul growled at Jake, his eyes narrowed at him as he snarled "Don't be so fucking crude Jacob. I wouldn't say that to you…have a little fucking respect for us!"

Jake held his hands up in surrender "Sorry dude, I was only kidding" Angela threw him a disapproving look before Sam leaned over and smacked the back of his head. Rubbing his head he gave me a sad look "Forgive me Bella? I didn't mean it."

I grinned at him "Yes you're forgiven" I turned to Paul and kissed his cheek before saying "Go and sit down while I finish cooking."

As I finished up cooking the food I felt my phone vibrate again, my body froze…I mean who else was it going to be but the Cullen's. Swallowing loudly I prayed my heart rate was staying normal, I didn't want the pack to know anything was wrong. As Angela began to grab the plates and put them on the table I steadied myself and spun round to face Paul. He was sitting watching me with a smile on his face "Thanks babe, this looks great." Good, he didn't seem to suspect anything was wrong.

I really hated hiding things from him but I knew he would go mental if he knew what was going on. I removed my phone from my pocket and flipped it open to see an unread message from Alice. Shakily I deleted it without reading it. I would go see them in my own time; I wasn't going to bow down to these texts. I grinned at everyone and moved round to Paul placing myself in his lap. I looked up at him, his eyes bright with amusement "Something wrong with the seats?"

I laughed "No, just felt like sitting on you" he smiled softly and pulled me closer to his body as we ate, Paul constantly stealing my food, I turned to him with a mock glare "You actually going to leave me anything?"

"Aww you know you love me really babe, I'm a growing wolf…I need the extra food!" He tickled my sides lightly as he buried his face in my neck, lightly placing soft kisses on my pulse.

"As much as I hate to interrupt guys, I think we should head out on patrol." Sam said prompting Paul to pull away with a disappointed look on his face.

"Cool, just give me a bit of time, I need to get myself showered and changed" he said. I quickly got up off his lap as he made his way to the door.

"No problem Paul, I'll wait here for you" Sam turned to Jake "You want to head home and we will meet you there"

Jake nodded getting up from his chair, Angela turned to face me "I'll head back to Jake's and get changed. You want to meet me there?"

"Yeah that's fine Ang, I'll go get changed soon and then come get you" we smiled at each other as they left the room.

I sat in silence for a few minutes before Sam spoke softly "Was it another text from them? I heard your phone vibrate."

"Yeah, I deleted it. I don't want to read it just now Sam. All I want to do just now is live my life with Paul. I will decide when the time is right to go see them, not let them dictate it to me!"

He leaned over and squeezed my hand "Everything is going to be ok Bella. You just let me know when the time is right for you and we will go together"

I smiled at him before getting to my feet "Thanks Sam, I'm going to go get ready just now" he nodded at me as I headed upstairs. As I reached Paul's room, I stopped briefly would he be out of the shower yet, would it be safe to go in and get some clean clothes. Straightening my body I pushed the door open and walked in…only to come face to face with an incredibly sexy and wet looking Paul. His eyes widened in shock as I took in the sight of him, the tiny rivulets of water running down his chest muscles, down his stomach to that little V between his hips, the rest covered by a towel. I backed against the door "I'm sorry Paul, I thought you would still be in the shower"

He stalked towards me as though I was his prey, I felt my heart flip a few times which he must have heard as the most sinful smirk crossed his lips. He kept moving until his body was pressed against mine, both of us against the door. He placed his hands on either side of my face and lowered his face to my neck. I felt his nose skim my jaw and down my neck inhaling deeply…oh fuck he was turning me on, I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs, I moved them subtly trying to relieve the pressure when he moved his lips to my ear suddenly and whispered huskily "I can smell you Bella…all I want to do just now is taste you" I let out a low groan at his words as he lowered his face to my neck once more. My head fell backwards as he continued his assault on my neck gradually moving down to my collar bone when I heard a low growl erupt from him "Fuck Bella, I want you so much right now" he snarled as he thrust his hips into mine.

I could feel how much he wanted me as he thrust ripping a louder moan from me "Then take me Paul…just do it" I moved my hands down his chest resting on the knot on his towel.

He lowered his body until he was staring me in the eyes, his bright with lust and love. A look I know was mirrored in mine when he said softly "You have no idea how much I want to Bella but our first time is going to be slow and long, I want to worship every part of your body. I don't want to take you against my door with Sam downstairs, who I should mention is wanting us to hurry up" I shivered at his words as he continued staring at me "I love you Bella"

"I love you to Paul" I whispered, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his.

I began to deepen it when he reluctantly pulled away "Sam is asking us to hurry up, let's get ready" I sighed deeply at the interruption as Paul pulled away and walked to his drawer pulling out some shorts, he looked up at me smiling "Soon Bella, I promise" He walked back over to me and kissed my cheek softly "Get dressed, I'll be downstairs" I moved out of the way and let him out the door.

I quickly found a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt I had left last time I was here, throwing them I found my brush and fought it through the wildness that was my hair, trying to brush out the curls. I looked at myself in the mirror; the person reflected there was someone new. This girl had a sparkle in her eyes, curves in the right places, a bright smile…she looked happy, I could remember a time when the clothes were falling off her body, her eyes were dull, almost dead, she never smiled…at that time what was the point, she had no reason to any longer. I knew it was down to Paul, Jake and the rest of the pack. They had breathed new life into me, without them god knows what would have happened to me…as I looked at myself I made a resolution, I had moved on with my life. The Cullen's were in my past, I think Alice was just trying to bring me back into their life again, thinking the text's would have me running back to them begging them to protect me but it was never going to happen, I had the wolves and that's where I was going to stay!

I threw on my jacket and headed out the door and down the stairs to be met at the bottom by Paul and Sam. Paul handed me his car keys "You need to get to Port Angeles and back so take the car and here take these as well" he handed me another set of keys, I looked at him in confusion until he said "It's my spare set of house keys, you're here all the time so you should have them" my face broke into a wide grin as I threw myself into his arms, I couldn't believe he had given me house keys. He spun me around before setting me down and hugging me tightly "I just want you to know that you're welcome here always, if I'm not at home just let yourself in. This is your home as well baby" he kissed my cheek before taking my hand in his and led me out the door.

I jumped into the car and turned to the guys "You riding with me or you running?"

Sam shrugged and slid into the back whilst Paul got in next to me and chuckled "May as well hitch a ride since you're going our way" I grinned at Sam and pulled out the driveway and headed to Jake's house.

As I pulled up outside Jake's I could see him and Angela already outside waiting for us, the guys started to get out the car when Paul turned to me "Love you babe, just remember call if anything happens" I nodded as he kissed me quickly and getting out the car. I watched him along with Sam and Jake turn and head towards the woods, my heart sank slightly, whenever he wasn't around I felt incomplete, I was already counting down the time until I would see him again.

I felt Angela get in next to me, turning to face she grinned at me "Ready?" she asked.

I smiled back at her "Let's go" I pulled away from Paul's and headed towards Port Angeles. We spent the whole time chatting about school and the fact people still didn't understand why we were included in the whole Quilete tradition of bonfires and allowed to hang with them, this gave us infinite amounts of entertainment…if only they knew!

In no time at all we pulled up to Port Angeles and headed towards the shops, as we walked we began to chat about our wolves and how much they meant to us. As we spent the next few hours wandering round the stores when Angela suddenly asked me seriously "Are you doing ok Bella?"

I felt my heart sink a little, knowing exactly what she meant. I decided to be honest with her, shaking my head I said quietly "No I'm not Angela, I keep trying to forget about last night and then it suddenly comes back and it was all real. Since they left I began to move on but now…" I broke off trying to compose myself as I felt tears pricing at my eyes, swallowing I started talking again "It feels as though I am back to square one again, I don't want anything to do with them any longer but I know they are not going to leave me alone until I go to them again"

I looked at Angela's eyes to see them darken in anger "You're not going anywhere Bella, everyone one of the wolves would stop you as well as me" she linked her arm with mine as we looked at the clothes, nothing really capturing our interest "You want to go get something to eat?" she asked as both our stomachs growled.

I giggled "Yes, let's eat…I think hanging with the wolves is affecting our appetites, I feel as though I eat loads now"

She nodded in agreement "Tell me about it, all I ever bloody do is eat these days" as we headed to the food court she squeezed my arm softly "I understand how you feel Bella but know that we are all here for you, I know Jake is really worried about you…you belong with us Bella"

I opened my mouth to say something when I heard "Oh I have to disagree with you there Angela"

My heart sank as I turned to face the all too familiar voice "What do you want Alice?" I snapped as I saw her, Jasper and Emmett standing there with small smiles.

A look of hurt flashed across her face "You wouldn't answer any of my messages and since none of the wolves are here I knew where you would be. You need to come to us Bella, you have to, you belong with us not the wolves. I can still see you as one of us"

I felt a rush of anger race through my body at her words, I glared at her and the other two as I snarled "Fuck you Alice, how dare you come back here after all this time and then dare tell me that I am still going to be one of you. Well guess what I don't want to be…now just leave me the hell alone"

I turned to walk away when Emmett spoke "But we miss you so much Bella, we just need a few minutes of your time to tell you our side of everything"

Spinning on my heel I looked at the three of them in disbelief "You missed me? Don't make me laugh…you all left without a word, none of you tried to contact me and you expect me to believe you missed me. Well guess what I don't care anymore. So fuck you and your family, I'm done with you"

I grabbed Angela and pulled her along with me as I saw the Cullen's staring at me with mouths agape. I felt my whole body seething with anger, how dare they! I bypassed the food court and headed to Paul's car, my body shaking with anger; if I didn't know better I would have thought I was on the verge of phasing.

I rested my hands on the bonnet closing my eyes; I tried to concentrate on my breathing before I fell over, I could feel every inch of my body shaking. How dare they think I would ever want to talk to them again! I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder "Are you ok?" Angela asked quietly "Do you want me to call the guys"

Taking a deep gulp of breath I shook my head and faced her "I'm ok Ang, don't bother calling them, it's done. Listen I need to go home and pick some stuff up to take back to Paul's, do you mind if I drop you home just now?"

"Of course not Bella, I'm going to grab some school stuff and then head back to Jake's" she said as she slipped into the passenger seat. The trip back to Fork's was relatively quiet, I was lost in another world all together, and from the corner of my eyes I could see Angela giving me furtive glances. I pulled up outside Angela's house and waited for her to get out "I'll give you a call later Bella and if you need anything just let me know" she said as she jumped out and headed to her door.

I began to drive towards my house somewhat blindly as the Port Angelas' incident played on my mind, my anger rose once again…I needed to sort this out once and for all, it was just a pity I would have to do it on my own. With a strong determination I drove in the opposite direction from the house towards the Cullen's.

**Paul**

The moment we headed into the woods the loss hit me straight away, the more time I spent with Bella the harder it was for me to be away from her. Right now I wanted to go to Port Angeles and find her, from the corner of my eye I could see both Jake and Sam looking at me with sympathy.

"We both know how you feel Paul, it's hard being away from them, we all feel it" Sam said softly.

I nodded kicking a tree branch in front of me "I know, I just wish it wouldn't hurt so much"

"I know exactly what you mean man, anytime I'm not around Angela it feels as though a part of me is missing" Jake said forlornly.

We walked further into the forest when I asked Sam "Are we not phasing?"

Sam shook his head "Nah I figured we could take a walk for a bit then phase, need to stretch my legs" I chuckled at him and continued walking. We chatted about life and the effects of imprinting. It was nice to see that I wasn't alone in the feelings.

"So you working this weekend Paul" Jake asked.

"Monday dude, was supposed to be tomorrow but with everything going on I want to keep an eye on Bella so I got my shift swapped" I saw both Sam and Jake nod in agreement when suddenly I was hit with a sharp jab of pain in my body followed by a bolt of anger which felt as though it was trying to eat its way out of my body.

I stumbled slightly and bent over to try and catch my breath causing Sam to look at me in alarm "Paul are you ok?"

I felt the anger increase; it was so intense…where was this coming from? I looked at the guys "I have this feeling in my body, the most extreme anger running through me. I have no idea why" I clutched my sides as it burned through me when suddenly it was gone, my head snapped up "What the fuck just happened to me?"

Sam stuck out his hand for me to grab, as he helped me up he said "It was the imprint bond, you just felt what Bella did. It's increasing through time, I feel Emily's emotions all the time, we can feel what they do but not the other way…they remain oblivious to our emotions. It will take some getting used to but you will get there"

"But that anger Sam, it felt as though it was eating me alive from the inside, I need to talk to her" I moved to grab my mobile from my pocket when an sweetly acidic scent hit my nose…leech.

The three of us began to phase when I saw three people approach us, Sam stood in front of us _Don't make a move until I tell you, Dammit, where the fuck is everyone else? _

It was just then I realised that none of the other wolves had phased when some of them were supposed to be…the shit was going to hit the fan later. My inner monologue was interrupted when I recognized the leeches. It was the Cullen's, the blond guy that held Edward back, a blond woman I didn't recognize and the prize asshole himself. I saw him glare in my direction; I had forgotten that he could read minds.

The blond guy spoke softly "We have only come to talk, would you be able to go back into your human forms please? We mean no harm"

_Paul you phase back with me, Jake stay as you are just in case _Sam ordered phasing back into his human form quickly throwing on his shorts with me following suit. We turned to glare at our company as Sam spoke "I would rather keep one of us in wolf form just in case"

The blond shrugged "That is fine. I am Jasper, this is Rosalie and you know Edward I am sure" he gestured to the other two as he introduced.

I locked eyes with the leech that had broken my girl into pieces; he looked me up and down smirking a look of complete hatred in his eyes. I began to tire of the pleasantries and snapped "Listen what the fuck do you want? You are on our land so make it quick and leave"

Jasper looked at me in surprise before a slight smile curved his lips "We understand we are on your lands. We have come to tell you that you have to get Bella to come and talk to us. You have no comprehension how important this is, if you don't the consequences are going to be great"

A low rumble emanated from my chest as well as Sam's. I tried to control my breathing as vibrations of the phase overcame my body; I snarled "Are you threatening us?"

Rosalie stepped in front of her brother her hands held out in front of her "We are not throwing any threats about however what we need to speak to Bella about is private, Just please believe us when we say that if she doesn't what will happen is going to be bad for everyone involved"

"What the hell do you care about Bella for?" Sam snarled at them "You left her without any warning, dumped her like a piece of trash and now you just waltz back into her life expecting her to come to you"

Edward hissed taking a defensive stance as he answered Sam "Do not presume to think you know everything dog…the things we have had to sacrifice, you couldn't comprehend how much has been lost" he threw a glare in my direction as he spoke.

The riddles they were throwing about was giving me a headache, why the fuck couldn't they just come and out and say what they had to plus I was still being stared down by Edward. My temper was hanging by a tiny thread, just ready to snap when I began to think of Bella, I could feel the anger begin to dissipate. I thought back to this morning her hands on my towel, the smell of her arousal when I snapped back to reality by an inhumane hiss; I looked to see Edward with a look of unadulterated hate on his face. I smirked at him as I flooded his mind with thoughts of my beautiful girl from the first day I saw her broken to the times I spent outside her window to declaring our love for one another.

He took a step towards me "She doesn't belong to you mutt, she is mine"

I straightened up to my full height and looked down at him "Bella isn't an object that belongs to someone, plus really why do you care?"

A look of pain passed through his eyes before being quickly masked by hatred towards me "I care more than you know. You have no idea why I have done the things I have done. One day mutt, it will come down to me and you and I am going to kill you"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight at the threat as a low growl rumbled in my chest "Bring it asshole. Never ever threaten me leech…it will not end well for you"

We stood staring at one for another for what felt like hours when I heard Jasper's light voice snap "Enough Edward" the leech in question turned to look at his family "Let's go" Jasper ordered before turning to Sam once more "I am sorry for this, we only came here to ask for your help. Please remember what we said" before we could blink the three of them had disappeared into the woods leaving me and my brothers in a complete daze…what the fuck had just happened? The whole thing was surreal: the riddles, necessity to see Bella, what the hell was going on?

I needed to see Bella and soon, the need to see her was so severe that I felt as though I couldn't breathe. Looking at Sam I pleaded "I need to get back to mine, be there when she gets home"

A thoughtful look crossed his face before he nodded "Go…we will be fine, maybe try and get hold of Jared to come meet us"

I agreed and ran off into the woods towards my house…I had to get there, something bad was coming, I could feel it and the sooner Bella was in my arms the better.

**Bella **

As I pulled up the driveway to the Cullen house I could feel slight trembling in my hands, switching off my engine I readied myself for this. Slowly I unclipped my seat belt and got out the car, turning in the direction of the house and walked towards the door, the trembling increasing. I felt as though as I was heading towards my death, as I reached the door it was flung open by a smiling Alice "Oh Bella I am so glad you're here, come in"

Moving out the way she let me into the house, everything still the same from when I came with Jake. Fuck, I felt as though I was going to drop dead any minute, I just needed to remember that the sooner I done this, the sooner they would be out of my life. I stood and stared at Alice waiting for her to say something when out of nowhere she grinned at me and moved to hug me. I held my hands out and backed away from her "Do not come near me, I am here to see what the hell you want to talk to me about then go home" a look of hurt and pain flashed across her face, a tiny bit of guilt flew through my body until I remembered all the pain this family had caused me.

Just at the end of my speech I saw the whole family move into the hallway including him…the one that caused this. Carlisle smiled at me softy "Why don't we talk in the dining room" I nodded shortly and followed them into the room. I watched as they all took seats at the table whilst I seated myself closest to the door, a motion not unnoticed by them as I saw looks of shame cross their faces, they knew it was their fault we were at this point. I looked down at the table suddenly wishing that I had told Sam of my plans…I felt on the verge of tachycardia, I tried to calm my breathing, as I felt it decrease I looked up to see seven pairs of golden eyes watching me.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

Alice frowned slightly before answering "We want you to come back to us Bella, you need to"

A jolt of disbelief ran through my body, a slight giggle erupted from my mouth "You what? Are you fucking tripping Alice? You have been gone all this time and then come back here saying this" I hit my palms off the table rising to my feet "I want you all to go, just leave here don't contact me again. Just get the fuck out of my life"

Alice rounded on Edward hate tainting her features "This is all your fault, if only we hadn't listened to your stupid plan in the first place"

I glanced at Edward quickly to see shame flashing through his eyes "I done what I thought was right, you all agreed with me at the time" he turned to face me, his eyes shining with an unreadable emotion "Bella please…there is so much you need to know, you have to come back to us"

I slammed my palms off the table once more, my anger boiling over when I felt a wave of calm overcome me…thanks very fucking much Jasper the one time I don't need this. I threw a glare in his direction before directing my gaze back on Edward and spat "I will not come back to you ever, my life is in La Push with the wolves. Now if you will excuse me I have a life to get back to"

I turned on my heel and walked towards the door praying they would just let me leave when Alice spoke "Bella if you walk out that door, I assure you that your death warrant is signed along with the wolves. You need to listen to us, please"

I gripped the door frame tightly at her words, my legs not quite able to move as I whispered "What do you mean?" I kept my face turned from them all, the tears slowly moving towards the corner of my eyes, waiting to spill.

"Please come sit down and we will explain it all" I heard Alice say softly.

I shook my head still not looking at them; I didn't want them to see me in my moment of weakness. I stood for a few minutes in silence trying to compose myself when I felt a cold hand on my elbow; I turned my face to look at the person only to lock eyes with Edward. A look of sadness and pain written over his flawless features "Please Bella, come sit down, you need to hear this"

I nodded slightly and staggered to the table with a little help from Edward. Once seated I looked up at the Cullen's "So explain" I whispered.

Alice took a deep breath before starting "The Volturi are coming Bella"

I shrugged feeling confused "So? What does that have to do with me?"

Alice's voice dropped to a whisper "Their coming for you. When Victoria couldn't get to you, she went to them and told them everything. Because we broke their laws they want to fix it which means either you become one of us or you die. Before your birthday I had a vision that Victoria would make one more attempt to get to you and if she couldn't then she would go to the Volturi, we made a plan to leave Forks and track her down before she could do it. Everything Edward told you that day was a lie Bella, we didn't want you to come looking for us. The only problem was she managed to escape, for the last six months we have chased her only to lose her again when I had a vision of her going against something dark in La Push only to give up and go to the Volturi. I can only guess it was the wolves who seem to block my vision. I know the wolves are strong Bella but they have never been up against anything as strong as the Volturi most of who have powers of some sort. To be honest we will be lucky to get out of this intact much less bring them into it"

I sat studying my hands which I clasped in front of me, desperately trying to absorb what I had just been told when it hit me, that day in the forest had been a lie. My head snapped up to fix a steady gaze on Edward "You lied to me that day?" I asked so quietly I almost didn't hear it myself.

He nodded sadly "I had to, we wanted to protect you. I guess I was rather naive, I had thought you would still be here alone when we came back it never crossed my mind that you be with the dogs. Please leave them Bella, come back to us, your family"

I stared at my hands once more just thinking. If I went back to them I would lose everything plus could I trust them to never leave me again. If I became one of them I wouldn't be able to have children, wouldn't be able to eat normal food, just do regular human things. I would have to watch as Charlie aged and died…I couldn't do it then there was Paul; my soul mate, my imprint we were meant to be together. I wasn't meant to be with the Cullen's. A rush of panic ran through me, what was I doing here? I needed to go…needed to talk to Sam for guidance. I looked at the family as a whole "I have a family which is not you and I can't come back to you. I no longer belong in your world, I need to be with the wolves"

"Damn it Bella, have you not listened to a word I have said" spat Alice "The Volturi are coming for you and nothing is going to get in their way"

"Talk to Sam, or at least let me. We could come up with a plan" I pleaded.

"If the wolves are involved it will most likely end up in their death, do you want that on your hands?" I heard Rosalie ask.

The tears that threatened to fall earlier now began to course down my cheeks "But Paul…I can't leave him. He is my imprint, I can't do this to him"

A loud gasp echoed through the room, lifting my tear stained face I saw Carlisle watching me in shock "The imprint is true? I have heard the legends and believed it to be a myth"

"No it's true and that's why I cannot do this" I said with a hint of determination.

Esme cut in and asked "Carlisle what is this imprint you're talking about"

"If I am correct it's when a wolf identifies the person best suited to them, it's their soul mate. This Paul and Bella are bonded and it's not easy to break" he said seriously.

Alice got out of her seat and came over to kneel in front of me "Bella, I understand the feelings you have towards Paul but you need to say goodbye. Do you want him to die?"

I shook my head, helplessness filling my entire being….I understood what was being said, if I didn't do this then he would die most likely with the rest of the pack. I couldn't have that hanging over me. I hoped the Volturi would kill me when they got here, if I had to do this, I didn't want to live without Paul. I pushed away from Alice and got to my feet "I need to go, I can't stay here…I need to think…it's too much to…" my voice broke off unable to finish.

"We understand" Carlisle said softly, I could see pity and remorse reflected in his eyes. Out of everyone in the room he was possibly the only one who realized what this actually meant.

As I moved to walk out the room Alice laid a hand on my arm "I will text you later and let you know when to come to us" a small smile played on her face "I wish this was under better circumstances but I am glad you're coming back to us. Please try and cheer up, it won't be all bad you know and we will satisfy the Volturi"

I gave her a blank stare and whispered "How can I be happy Alice when you have just damned me to a life I no longer want" the look of hurt that flashed over her face unmoved me as I stormed from the room and quickly got into Paul's car. I pulled my mobile from my pocket and looked up Charlie's number. I closed my eyes with the hurt flowing through my body, I couldn't do this face to face, it had to be over the phone. I quickly dialled his number and waited until I heard him answer "That you Bells?"

I swallowed "Yeah dad, it's me"

"You ok? You sound a little off" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine dad, just a little tired that's all. I just wanted to call and see how your day has been going" as I listened to him answer I could hear a hint of suspicion in his voice. I tried to act as normal as possible when I spoke.

Finally he said "Listen Bells I have to go just now ok? Are you sure you're ok?"

I could feel my voice break as I said "I am fine for about the tenth time, be safe and I love you dad"

"Love you to baby, I will talk to you later" he said before hanging up.

I stared at my phone before whispering "I will love you always dad" I felt the tears course down my cheeks as I set out onto the road ready to go see Paul. As I passed my house I pulled in unable to go any further…how could I do this? But again how could I not? I would be subjecting the wolves to a death sentence if I didn't but then how did we know that they couldn't help. I thought back to the Cullen's, should I just cut my losses and head straight there…fuck they must be so happy that they won. The bitterness seeping through my thoughts, they really had damned me, I couldn't live the life I wanted to any longer all because they got involved with me, if the Volturi had any compassion in them what so ever then they grant my request for death. I couldn't live as a vampire…maybe in the past yes but not now. If I couldn't be with the wolves then that was it for me.

Sitting in the driveway I made a decision and pulled out on to the street once more, I knew where I was going to go…

**A/N So who do you think Bella is away to see? I know this will probably have people hating Bella but you need to remember that she really does love the Wolves and doesn't want to be with the Cullen's any longer but with this little revelation she will do anything to protect her new family. **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N First of all I apologise for my bad updating. I have just finished my exams at Uni so this is the first time I have been able to get back to this, plus I have literally re-written this chapter about 5 times as I wasn't happy with it, I know have it at a point where I am reasonably satisifed. Secondly I am sorry for the appalling grammar in this, my Beta was unavailable to check this for me and because it has been so long since I updated I decided to just put it up! On a plus note I am already working on chapter 13 so shouldn't be too long until it is up. A warning however, if your not comfortable with lemons I recommend skipping the middle of this story as there is quite a large one in it and for those who do like them…enjoy ****J**

**Bella**

As I pulled into the driveway I could see him sitting there on the porch a look of agitation crossing his beautiful features, an automatic smile curved my lips the first in hours…one look at Paul and everything was ok. A heaviness set over my heart as the day's events flickered in my mind the Cullen's were right I couldn't live with the blood of the wolves on my hands. I knew what to be done I just didn't know if I was strong enough to go through with it, I felt as though I was going mad…It was as though I was two different people, one Bella who was telling herself that the Cullen's were right and the other Bella telling herself that she belonged rightfully with the wolves and they could help with everything but which one was she, that was the big question!

Stepping out of the door I walked up the path to Paul who was watching my every move before he spoke quietly "Where have you been?"

My heart stopped for a second, did he know? "I went to my house after dropping Angela home" I answered quietly watching him carefully to see if he knew I wasn't exactly telling him the truth.

His eyes darkened slightly at my words but there was no obvious signals that he knew I was , he got to his feet and looked down at me "Come on, I will make dinner" he turned away from me and walked through the door leaving me watching his retreating figure…fuck he was pissed at me, something told me that this was going to be one shitty day!

Swallowing deeply I walked into the house behind him, my eyes taking everything in. Trying to keep a memory in my head of everything that I was going to miss: The warmth the house held, the way I felt right at home from the second I stepped foot in it. The silly things like the comfy cushions on the couch that were constantly being thrown about, as I scanned the room my eyes stopped at one thing and I had to stop a sob from escaping my throat, it was the pictures Paul had put up, he had hung up a few of parents but the majority were of the pack…my family. Walking to them I gently touched a picture of Paul and traced the outline of his face. I could feel tears building in my eyes, closing them I begged the tears to retreat, to my relief I felt them back off allowing me to open them again.

Taking a deep breath I headed to the kitchen. Paul was throwing something in the oven as I took a seat at the table, I waited for him to say something but for over half an hour all there was, was a deafening silence. I looked down at the table studying the pattern until a plate was laid in front of me, my eyes lifted briefly to see Paul watching me with an unreadable expression before he began to eat the lasagne he had just laid out, following suit I began to eat whilst throwing subtle glances in his direction every so often.

After we finished and Paul cleared our plates he sat in front of me holding my gaze in his a thoughtful look in his face as though he was thinking of what to say when I blurted out "What is wrong Paul? You have barely spoken to me"

A look of anger flashed in his eyes "What's wrong with me? Oh I don't know maybe I'm pissed because my girlfriend had suddenly vanished and her father called me worried about a conversation he had with her, he was worried sick about you. He though it was though you were saying goodbye to him… So go on then Bella, tell me what's wrong, or am I just over reacting" sarcasm dripped in his voice.

I lowered my eyes at his tone not once since we had been together had he spoken to me like that…it was their fault, they were causing me to lie to the people I loved once again. I felt a stab of anger in my heart at the Cullen's, they were ruining my life and I was helpless to stop it. After a moment I looked up and met Paul's eyes, an indescribable look in them as I spoke "I just needed time on my own"

"Damnit Bella, we are trying to keep you safe and you went back to your house where we told you that you would be vulnerable" he ran his hands through his dark locks in agitation, a wild look in his eyes.

"I needed to think on my own Paul, I am sorry" I whispered.

He slammed his palm into the table, cracking it from the sounds of it. "Jesus Bella, I get you need time to think but come on, you know that the leeches are after you and you go to the one place where they can fucking reach you" his voice began to rise as a look of pain crossed his face "Or is that why you did it? You want to go back to them" he lowered his eyes to his hands but not before I saw tears shining in his eyes.

"I don't want to go back to them Paul but maybe I wont have a choice, did that thought ever cross your mind?" I cried loudly jumping to my feet "You know what I am going to go Paul, I can't do this, not now" I felt hot tears course down my cheeks as I fled to the door.

I began to open it when it was pushed shut forcibly behind me and a warm body press against my back "What did you mean about maybe not having a choice Bella? Why would you think that?" he growled, suspicion laced heavily in his voice.

I locked my eyes on a patch of the door breathing steadily, the truth at the tip of my tongue when the lie slipped from my mouth "The Cullen's are back for a reason, maybe they want me back and will use whatever it takes to get what they want" I begged inwardly that he believed me otherwise I was royally fucked.

"Please turn around" I slowly spun on the spot until I was facing him, he braced his hands on the door: on either side of my head before he leaned down "I have no idea why you think that you don't have a choice in anything but I'm telling you know that I will let you go right now Bella if its what you really want but I'm asking you not to" the tears I saw shining in his eyes were slowly rolling down his tanned cheeks…my heart broke at the vulnerability he was showing, this was the side of Paul no-one got to see. He moved one of his hands to cup my cheek "I was just so worried when Charlie called and then you were gone for so long. I was ready for coming to look for you. Bella I love you so much that it hurts and if something was to happen to you, it would kill me"

We stood in silence for a moment staring into one another's eyes, both of our tears falling heavier as each second passed when I threw my arm's round his neck and pressed my lips to his, I could taste the salt from where our tears had left their trail.

Without any spark of hesitation he kissed me back, it was harder than usual, more urgent. His arms dropped to my waist pushing my back against the door moving his body forward as he did so until there was no room between us. His tongue slipped between my lips slowly coaxing them open, a moan escaping as he did it. My hands moved upwards grabbing his collar trying to get that extra bit of closeness to his body but we were so close already that there was no more room to get, I groaned in impatience until I felt a smile cross his lips and his hands moved down to cup my ass. Without breaking contact he brought my legs up and round his waist, I crossed my ankles behind his back as I furiously pushed my lips against his.

I felt a shiver of nervousness run through my being, we were beginning to venture into unknown territory. Was I ready to do this? Shakily I moved my hands between us and fumbled with his shirt buttons, slowly I unbuttoned them one by one exposing his broad tanned chest, unfortunately I couldn't reach all the way down and only managed to open half his shirt, I laid my palms flat on his chest and began to run them across his collar bone. I pulled away from his lips as I felt his muscles contract under my touch, his eyes followed my hands movement a dark desire burning behind them. He looked up at me "Bella, what are you doing?" he whispered.

A flash of courage ran through me as I laid a finger across his lips and leaned in towards his ear "Shhh" I whispered placing a soft kiss on his pulse point. Pulling away I saw shock written over his features, guess he never I could be so bold. I placed my hands at the hem of shirt pausing slightly as I saw his gaze flicker down to my fingers, bracing myself for what I was about to do I pulled it over my head exposing my black lace bra. The nerves returned as I saw Paul taking in my nearly naked top half, what if he didn't like what he saw? My question was answered quickly as I saw the desire increase in his eyes and he pulled me closer to his body until I felt my cold flesh connect with his hot one. He moved in towards my lips as I pulled back quickly, I had to say something and if he kissed me there would be no chance of me remembering it "Paul…I'm scared, I haven't done this before, what if I do it wrong?"

It was his turn to press his fingers to my lips and lean into my ear "Shhh Bella, there is nothing to be scared of, I can't promise it is not going to hurt but I swear I will do what ever I can to relieve some of it. We will go as far as your comfortable and if you want to stop tell me ok?" he looked at me as I nodded, he looked around the hallway and shook his head "Hold onto me baby, we are not going to do this here against my door" Balancing me in his arms he slowly walked up the stairs trying to not trip over anything, it didn't help when I decided to latch my lips on to his distracting his travels even more. Finally I felt him place me on a soft mattress before crawling over my body. He pulled away cupping my cheek just studying my face as he whispered "So beautiful, you're perfect Bella"

He kneeled up and began to unbutton his shirt until I placed my hand on top of his stopping the motion. He looked at me questioningly as I answered "Let me do it" he nodded as I slowly exposed the rest of his strong marbled chest, my fingers running over the contours of his chest, my lips following the pattern of my hands, I felt his muscles twitch as I ran my tongue over them, pushing his shirt over his biceps until I had finally stripped it off him, my eyes roamed over his chest, complete perfection. My fingers kept tracing patterns over his skin as I heard soft moans escaping his mouth.

Paul lowered his lips to my neck sucking on a point softly, I threw my head back in a euphoric state, he was setting off emotions I never knew I was capable of feeling. His hands moved round my back and softly unclasped my bra pulling it from my body. I moved away from letting him pull it from me. I closed my eyes and shuddered in pleasure as he placed his hands above my breast bone and ran them down, his fingers brushing my nipples, he continued until he reached the button of my trousers. Stopping he looked at me "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes" I whispered as he popped the button open, he placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back. Lying down I felt his hands run round my hips until they rested on my lower back, I had to push my hips up slightly at the position. He smiled down at me as he peeled the last two remaining barriers from my body. I felt a shiver of cold rush through my body as I felt the heat emanating from the centre of my legs meet the cold breeze in the bedroom. I watched as Paul stared at my face not once looking down at what he had just exposed, the look of love and awe on his face blowing me away…I could feel a voice in the back of my head screaming that I was an idiot for wanting to leave him, pushing it away I focused on what was going on right now. I felt my body tremble from the need of his hands on my flesh "Paul, touch me please?" I whispered.

A look of surprise crossed his face at my question before the sexiest smirk I had ever seen formed on his lips. He lowered his head to my collarbone and gently placed kisses on it as his hands caressed the soft flesh of inner thighs, I wriggled under him trying to get his fingers a little higher. I felt him chuckle against my flesh as he slowly dragged his finger tip up my thigh reaching my burning centre, teasingly he ran it over my folds before slowly dipping a finger in. I felt a moan rip from my throat as he ran his tongue down my breast bone before connecting with my nipple. His teeth softly nipping at it, I grabbed his forearms digging my fingers into his hot flesh…shit I felt as though my body was on fire, he moved from biting my nipple to sucking it softly as he slowly moved his finger in and out of me.

I needed more, I need Paul…all of him. I tugged on his arms to signal I wanted his attention, he reluctantly released my nipple to look up at me "Paul I need you…please" I blushed at what I was saying. He smiled down at me before kneeling up, I watched the movement of his fingers as he slowly pulled the leather of his belt from the buckle, I was captivated by the sight, it was possibly…no definitely the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Knowing he had my attention he at a painfully slow pace popped the button of his jeans, one tanned finger pushing down the zipper. My breath caught as he pushed the material down his hips, holy shit he had no underwear on, I lay there transfixed by the sheer size of him…a flicker of fear ran through me, was that going to fit in me?

As if he had read my mind, he cupped my cheek and pulled my face upwards to meet his gaze "Its going to be ok, I promise baby" he slowly lowered himself on top of me catching my lips with his. I felt his hands run down my sides as he positioned himself at my entrance, gripping my hips he slowly pushed into me. He looked down at me "Don't be afraid to lose yourself in the feeling of this. If its good give into it Bella, scream, bite me, kiss me god pull my hair if you want but just let go ok?"

I tried to nod as I felt his fingers draw arousing circles on my hips, I felt him push a little further into me. I gasped at the intrusion as he hit my barrier. Biting my bottom lip I braced myself as he drew out and thrust back into me breaking the last piece of innocence I had left. I felt a tear escape down my cheek by the sudden pain…was it supposed to feel like this? Paul stopped moving to let me adjust to his size, god it felt as though I was on fire, I needed some sort of movement even if it was to pull out of me. I wriggled my hips against him ripping a moan from both of us…shit that time wasn't sore just very fucking good! "Move please, I need to feel you" I begged him.

He nodded and shifted position bracing his forearms on either side of my head as he slowly moved against me. The pain was still there but it was no longer sore, it was more of a need that had to be fulfilled. His hands clenched my hips pulling my body closer to his, the feeling getting to much for me, I bit into his shoulder to supress the desire flowing through me. He created a slow but steady pace thrusting into me, my teeth sunk further into his shoulder "Fuck Bella…harder pleaser" he groaned in the sexiest voice I had heard. I done as he asked and bit harder, I could swear his flesh was on the verge of breaking under my teeth. The harder I bit, the harder he thrust setting us both off, I rode out the rollercoaster of explosions in my abdomen I released his skin screaming out his name. He had the covers in the death grip as he groaned my name before I felt him shudder and release inside of me.

He kissed me softly before rolling off me. Lying on his back he pulled me into an embrace "My god Bella, that was amazing…tonight means so much to me, thank you"

I smiled against his chest " No I thank you Paul, you made me feel things I never thought was possible"

He chuckled softly drawing me closer to him "I love you Bella Swan, you are all I could ever ask for in a soul mate. Until the day I die I will love you"

I felt tears burning in my eyes at the sentiment behind his words before whispering "I love you to Paul Johnson and nothing will ever change that" I burrowed into his chest listening to his steady heartbeat until I felt him gradually drift off my words imprinted into my mind as were his, no matter what I would always love him. After what we had just shared how could I do this? How could I just walk away from the best thing that ever happened to me? I swallowed my tears and tried to think of the happy times we had shared trying not to focus on what I had to do. I knew that doing this meant I was going to my death but I would rather it was me than the one person I loved more than life itself. I felt my eyes start to close when I heard the one sound I didn't want to…my phone.

I felt my heart sink as I heard the light vibrations, rationally I knew it could be anyone but something was telling me that it was them. Slipping softly out the bed trying to wake Paul I made my way to my trousers and pulled out my phone, sure enough it was Alice: _Its time Bella, you need to come to us right now. Will see you soon and I am glad to have you back with us! X _

I swallowed the cry that was at the tip of my tongue, it was to soon…I couldn't leave, not now! I could the slow simmer of anger raging in my stomach at what I was about to do but for the life of me I couldn't see any other way, I quickly gathered my clothes and threw them on before walking towards Paul. Reaching out my hand I lightly ran it through his hair and whispered "Please forgive me for this I had no other choice, they told me it was this or all the pack would die and I can't live with the knowledge that it was my doing. I love you Paul and nothing is ever going to change that" I felt my voice breaking as I finished speaking, looking down at him once more I slipped from the room.

As I left the safety of the house I took one more look at all the pictures and everything I was going to miss, the sadness of my actions overwhelming me "Goodbye" I whispered as I softly closed the door and walked down the path towards my truck. As I got halfway I changed my mind and headed to the beach instead needing a little extra time to say goodbye to my life. Standing at the edge of the water I studied the horizon wondering what was beyond it, maybe on the other side there was someone doing the same as me, living the same pain at having to give up everything good in their life. My heart felt as though it was caving in, the pain was so unbearable, a spark of hope ignited in me maybe the pain would finish me off and I wouldn't have to go to the Cullen's.

Digging my shoe into the sand I wondered what Paul would do when he woke up I knew I would break his heart but what else could I do, it was what the Cullen's had suggested, their name sending a surge of bitterness through my body, I thought back to our meeting earlier in the day and wondered if this plan was all part of some ploy. I believed that Victoria was coming for me as was the Volturi but surely it would be better fighting them with the pack. Maybe they were right and the wolves would die but something deep down told me that excuse was shit, the wolves were much more capable than they were being given credit for.

I knew how desperate Alice was for me to come back to them, her text showed as much, for me to be her sister again. I also knew it wouldn't be above her to use that one vulnerability against me and to be perfectly honest if I was right then she had won because out of everything in my life I would never risk the pack, they were my family… family the word hammered into my body, chances are when I went to the Cullen's we leave and I would lose everyone I cared about, I would never again get to laugh at Jake and his ability to light up the room with a smile, Charlie and his fishing obsession and then there was Paul, a man who I had given everything I possibly could and in turn made me feel things I never thought humanly possible, he was my soul mate and until the day I died my heart would always belong solely to him. When I was weak he made me strong once again and it was breaking me in half to think I would never see him again. The pain that I was feeling increased until it felt as though it was eating me alive, not able to take it any longer I fell to my knees with a loud cry. Pounding the ground in anger I begged inwardly for help, someone to give me the answers I so desperately needed just to tell me I was making the right decision.

I felt heartbroken sobs rack my body when I heard a voice "Bella" my voice tensed at the sound, no it couldn't be…he couldn't be here it was only going to make things more difficult.

Looking up I saw Paul standing in front of me, tears running down his cheeks, a look of pain crossing his perfect features. He dropped to his knees to look me in my tear stained eyes and pulled me into his arms whispering "Please Bella, I'm begging you, don't do this. Don't ask how I know but I do"

I looked at him in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"I know what your going to do" I listened to his words still not understanding what he was saying until he made my heart stop "I know your going to the Cullen's, your going to be with them for some reason" my sobs increased uncontrollably as I buried my head in chest weeping, he rocked us softly as I heard his voice hoarse from his tears "We need to talk but I am asking you to not go…please. What ever is wrong we will protect you I promise"

I felt torn in two, I wished he leave me…it was making things more difficult for me but part of me was relieved that he was here, maybe there was a way out of this. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist pushing myself further into his body as I wondered what was going to happen now. Paul knew where I was going, I know I didn't want to leave the pack. Did this mean we could work something out? My only problem was what the Cullen's had said, I didn't want to lead the wolves to their death.

Closing my eyes I took solace in the heat surrounding my body, what was fate holding in its hand for us all? I guess only time would tell…

**A/N So Paul knows she was going to the Cullen's, what do you think is going to happen next? **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N Yay I finally managed to get this done, I have to admit it took a while and I'm still not a hundred percent happy with it but no matter how many times I re-wrote it this was the best I could do. The Italic section of this first part is Paul's dream and then its all back to normal. I hope you guys enjoy and I apologise for all the angst I have been handing out, I'm hoping it will get better soon. Normally I don't do this but I am going to add some musical influence I had for this chapter. **

**Stay- Sugarland**

**Broken Wings - Mr Mister**

**The Execution - The Other Boleyn Girl**

**I'd Come For You - Nickleback**

**Hero - Skillet**

**These songs really helped me push through a patch of writer's block, I had a lot of trouble trying to get through this chapter. Hopefully it will get better from here on out. Anyway thank you to all my readers and reviewers' You really keep me going with all you suggestions…so I leave you now with Chapter 13 Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Paul**_

The moment I fell asleep a sense of dread rushed through my entire body even with Bella's warm body tucked into mine; I just couldn't relax. Something was going to happen - but what?

Ever since she came home to me something was off and I couldn't shake the feeling she was lying to me about something, especially when she mentioned the Cullen's. When I looked in her eyes I saw something there as if she wanted to say something but couldn't get it out. I felt Bella turn in my arms her long curls tickling my nose, a smile curved my face at what we had just shared.

_She was gone, nothing to tell me where she went "BELLA" I yelled running through the streets, there was no sign of her. I jumped in my car and tore off into Forks always looking out for her. I caught her scent through my rolled down window, it was times like this I was happy to have such defined senses. I pulled over to the side of the road to try and get an idea of where she was; focusing on the familiar smell, I followed it into a gathering of trees. _

_Walking though them I saw her standing in the middle of the leeches, they were welcoming her home to them, I felt my heart clench at the sight, very slowly and carefully I walked towards her my hand outstretched "Bella sweetheart, come here please" _

_"Leave Paul please" she begged, her back turned to me. Since reaching the clearing she hadn't turned to face me. I could see the leeches staring at me silently hostility blazing in their amber eyes._

_"Turn round and tell me that Bella" I demanded._

_I could see her sigh before she turned to face me, locking eyes with her my heart and soul split into two, her crimson orbs shining with sadness and regret "I had to Paul, this was the only way to save you" my knees gave out on me and I sank to the ground not able to take anything in, I felt a sharp pain radiate through my heart until blackness over came me…_

The pain increased drawing me from my slumber with a loud roar, raising off the bed I turned my head to see Bella had gone…oh god no, was my dream telling me what was going to happen? I clutched my chest guessing I was feeling the imprint effect; she was in so much pain. Jumping out the bed I threw on my clothes and grabbed my mobile calling Sam to tell him to get all the guys and meet me at the house. I ran out the door stopping for a second to see if I could catch Bella's scent, it was there very faintly heading towards the beach. I knew the pack would let themselves in, with a sense of determination I took off like a bat out of hell and ran to the beach hoping I would be on time.

As I set foot on the warm sand I saw her instantly, a feeling of relief rushed through my body. I could still save her, as I drew nearer she looked broken, her tiny body racked with hysterical sobs. Stopping in front of her, I could tears that had been threatening to fall begin to roll down my cheeks at the sight in front of me. "Bella" I said softly, she looked up at me a wild look in her eyes. She looked terrified as I dropped to my knees and pulled her into my embrace "Please Bella, I'm begging you, don't do this. Don't ask how I know but I do"

She looked up at me confusion written across her expression "What are you talking about?" she whispered, her voice slightly raspy from her sobs.

"I know what you're going to do" I felt her body tense in my arms as she listened to my words. "I know you're going to the Cullen's, you're going to be with them for some reason" her sobs began to increase as she realized that I knew what was going on. I felt her bury her head into my chest as she wept, I pulled her as close as I could praying that she would stay. My voice began to break from the tears I had been shedding. "We need to talk but I am asking you to not go…please. Whatever is wrong we will protect you I promise"

I felt her body relax at my words as she pushed closer to me, both of us taking solace in each other's body heat. I couldn't lose her, I refused; especially to those bloodsuckers. I sat on the sand and rocked her gently until I felt her sobs subside. Pulling back from her I placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at me "What's going on, Bella?"

"They told me I had to come with them or you would all die. Paul I can't be responsible for you or the pack's deaths. That's why I had to leave…I'm not worth it" her gaze met mine as we stared at one another.

Oh my poor sweet girl, how could she think she was not worth it? I leaned forward and softly pressed my lips to her, as I felt her respond I pulled back and looked down at her "How can you think you're not worth it? Of course you are and Bella I would happily lay my life down just to protect you. You are my soul mate and I will do whatever it takes to look after you" tears began to spill over her cheeks again as she listened to me "Come on, we need to go back to the house. The pack will be there waiting for us"

She threw a panicked look at me "The pack? Do they know?"

I shook my head "Not yet but you're going to have to tell us everything sweetheart and I mean everything" I got to my feet and grasped Bella's wrists pulling her up with me.

We began to walk across the sand when her legs buckled under her and she fell to the ground "What was I thinking? Oh my god…I'm so stupid" I heard her whisper as she stayed on her knees staring at the sand.

I kneeled in front of her again "It's going to be ok Bella. Everything is going to be ok now let me help you" she nodded at me as I pulled her to her feet once more. Wrapping an arm around her waist I began to lead her to the house. She leaned on me the whole way, her small hands gripping my waist as we walked. As we reached the front door I felt her falter, I knew she was scared of facing everyone. I raised a hand to her chin and made her look at me, I smiled at her softly "It will be fine, I am not going to let anyone say or do something to hurt you ok?" she nodded taking a deep breath before letting me lead in her inside.

As we reached the lounge I saw the whole pack had gathered as well as Emily, I felt Bella hide behind my back as we entered. I gripped her hand and looked at Sam who was watching us thoughtfully; he raised his gaze to meet mine, questions burning in his eyes. Taking a deep breath I spoke "We have a problem guys…a very big problem if you ask me"

"What you talking about Paul?" Jared asked curiously, his eyes taking in Bella hiding behind me.

I pulled her in front of me, her body unwilling to face everyone. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back into my chest, an unspoken gesture that I wouldn't be going anywhere. Kissing the top of her head I spoke to the room "The Cullen's tried to convince Bella to leave, I caught her before she go to them" I stopped briefly taking in the reactions of the room, everyone was in shock apart from Sam? Why didn't he look surprised? He looked more resigned as if he had known this was going to happen. "Sam?" I asked.

He looked up at me before staring at Bella "You were supposed to tell me"

A growl erupted in my chest, had he known about this? I opened my mouth to speak when I felt a calming hand on my chest "Please don't Paul. Sam has done nothing wrong ok. Now how about we all sit down and I will tell you what's been going on" I relaxed but threw a glare at Sam. Me and him were going to be having words about keeping secrets from me regarding my imprint!

Everyone nodded and took seats apart from Jake who was standing staring at Bella a look of disbelief on his face "Bella, tell me you weren't going back to them. What the hell?"

Leaving my arms she walked towards him and drew him into a hug "Please listen to what I have to say Jake. That's all I'm asking, just sit down" she grabbed his hand and pulled down to the floor next to her. I walked over and sat next to her grabbing her hand. I didn't want her to leave my side for too long in case she disappeared. I rubbed soothing circles on the back of her soft skin, flashing me a grateful smile she began to speak "Ever since the Cullen's have came back to town they have been trying to contact me. Alice made a few idle threats, I spoke to Sam who agreed to come see them with me to try and get them to back off but today when I was out with Angela some of them approached us and I just lost it. I went to see them alone in the hope they would leave if they saw how happy I was. It was all in vain though; they wanted me to come back to them…to become one of them. If I don't then I am going to die" her eyes lowered to her lap as she spoke.

Growls erupted from each member of the pack, murder on the mind; I could see it in their eyes when Embry spoke up "What you do mean you're going to die Bella? None of us would let that happen"

"Victoria has gone to the Volturi and as a human I shouldn't know about their existence. It comes down to the Cullen's turning me or dying at the hands of these monsters. They will kill everything in their path to reach me" I saw a look of panic cross her face as she jumped to her feet. Her face devoid of any colour as she looked at each and every one of us "Oh god. Alice and Rosalie are right; they will come after you, for trying to protect me. These are strong vampires, the Cullen's will be lucky to survive, how will you? I can't be responsible for any of you dying. It would kill me; you need to let me go…please"

She began to move towards the door, I jumped to my feet to grab her but Emily beat me to it, standing in front of Bella she raised her hand and slapped her across the face. "Snap out of it Bella" she snarled.

I stopped dead my mouth falling open; Emily had just hit my imprint. Bella's eyes widened as her hand flew to her cheek "Emily?" she asked quietly.

Sam moved forward and pulled his imprint away from mine throwing an apologetic look at me. I was still stunned, so much so that I had no idea what to say when Emily spoke "I'm sorry Bella, you were freaking out and I thought it would snap you out of it. I am sorry if I hurt you and I'm sorry for hitting your imprint Paul"

Bella smiled slightly and walked towards Emily, I could see Sam holding his breath unsure of what was going to happen when Bella drew her into an embrace "Thank you. It did bring me back" She turned to face the rest of us, my eyes locking with hers…a look of pain and embarrassment passing between us. She looked unsure as she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around me "I am so sorry Paul, I didn't mean to hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?" she buried her head in my chest inhaling my scent.

Taking a deep breath I spoke softly "I know Bella, I do forgive you" but can I trust you? I asked myself silently. Could I trust her not to run away and sacrifice herself for us?

I heard a thump behind me causing me to pull away and see what was going, Jake had gotten to his feet and hit the wall breaking some of the plaster. His eyes were blazing with fury which was being directed straight at Bella. I moved her behind me slightly taking up a protective stance. He locked eyes with mine both of us staring when his shoulders slumped downwards "Why would you do this Bells? WHY?" he shouted.

Bella moved from behind my back laying her hand on my forearm "Its fine, I need to face him please" I could hear the pleading tone in her voice, I moved away from her not once removing my eyes from Jake in case he did something. She walked over to him stopping in front of his chest and laid her hand on his chest. "I had to do something Jake. Do you think that I could live the knowledge I had been the cause of your death. You're my best friend, I love you and I can't let anything hurt you"

I saw a tear escape down Jakes cheek as he spoke "But I saw what they did to you Bells. The night I found you, you were so broken. Fuck I thought you were dead, they just left you without a second thought, I don't care what the reason was. If they really did care wouldn't they have taken you as well? God Bells you need to face facts, we love you and will protect you with every fibre of our being, no matter what you say or do we will fight for you. They say you have to go them, bull shit we are just as strong and fast as they are. Bells its them trying to manipulate you again, fuck Cullen and the small one were good at that, they always had you bowing down to what they wanted to do" I felt a sense of pride rush through my body directed towards Jake and his words, he was echoing the feelings of everyone in the room, it was time Bella realized how loved she was.

"It's true baby, each one of us will fight for you…especially me" I whispered towards her.

Her shoulders slumped as silent sobs racked her body and she threw her arms around Jake "How could I have fallen for this? All day I have been thinking of things to do, I just didn't want any of you to get hurt. Please help me…please!" she pulled away from Jake and faced me tears rolling down her cheeks "I don't want to leave you and I don't want to be one of them" she raced across the room and threw herself into my arms pressing her lips to mine. I grabbed her hips and pulled her close to me; she jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist as I lost myself in her kiss.

I heard an amused cough causing us to pull away from one another, red flushes crossing both our faces as we forgot about our audience. We looked at Sam who was smirked at us before speaking "We will help you Bella, you're not going back to them. We will not allow them to come near you."

The beautiful woman in my arms nodded smiling softly "Thank you Sam. I really appreciate it and I am sorry for anything your now involved in"

He grinned at her "Swan your family now…We all look out for one another" she returned his grin as everyone descended on us gathering us in a group hug.

We stood for a few minutes when Bella's phone began to ring, everyone moved away as she pulled it from her pocket, her smile disappearing as she looked at the caller id "Its Alice" she whispered.

Fuck this, I was sick of these bloodsuckers, it was time for action. Holding my hand out towards her I said "Give me the phone Bella" she handed it to me, her hand shaking slightly.

Flipping it open I heard a light female voice shout down the phone in a panic "Where are you Bella? We are waiting for you"

A smirk crept across my lips; this was going to be fun…time to put the bloodsuckers in their place.

**A/N So what do you think Paul is going to say? Who is looking forward to seeing Paul flip with the Cullen's? And do you think Paul maybe having words with Sam over keeping secrets?**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** All I can say is a massive sorry for the length of time it has taken to write this update. My life has been crazy of late, so I haven't had much spare time to do anything apart from Uni work and RL stuff. I sat down earlier thinking I was going to focus on some work and instead ended up writing this…don't know where it came from lol. I was wanting to get this up as soon as possible so it is unbetaed which I apologise for. I hope you all enjoy it and I will get working on the next chapter as soon as I can!

**Chapter 14**

**Paul**

"Bella?" the voice asked once more.

I took a deep breath trying to keep control of the rage I was feeling before growling "This isn't Bella you sadistic bloodsucker. We know all about your plans and Bella isn't going anywhere with you".

The line went silent for a moment before she spoke again "You were never supposed to find out. Listen to me you mutt, whether you believe me or not we are trying to protect you. If you fight each and everyone of you is going to fall. The only way for Bella to stay safe is to come with us, we will leave Forks for the time being. We can out run the Volturi until we can figure out a plan".

I could feel a red haze descend over my body, the vibrations of the change starting to run through me at her words. "What you mean is take Bella away from everyone that loves her, turn her into one of you…well guess what sweetheart? It's not going to happen, you and your family can fuck off". I could see the pack watching me, small smirks crossing each of their faces as I spoke. "Bella is our family now and we can and will look after her. If I find out you have tried to pull anymore of this shit, I will personally hunt each one of you done and dance on your ash pile. Do you understand me you bitch?"

Growls erupted from the other side of the phone as a deep voice spoke "Paul, this is Dr Cullen, I assure we mean no harm. We are genuinely only looking out for Bella's best interests but I don't take kindly to threats against my family. If you attack us then I will not hold back, I will take you down myself if I have to".

The vibrations increased in my body as Sam stood in front of me whispering "Give me the phone Paul and get outside if your gonna phase".

I could barely nod as I thrust the phone into his out stretched hand. I moved towards the door when a hand slipped around my wrist "Paul, are you going to be ok?". I stared at the pale hand gripping my wrist, all the primal instincts in my body focusing in on the pulse point that I could see beating. I closed my eyes trying to blot out the anger that was radiating through my body. Yanking my arm away from what I knew was Bella's grip, stormed to the door yanking it open and slamming it shut behind me.

Even in the yard I could hear the pack from inside, Jake trying to convince Bella to calm down and Sam's tone getting increasingly angry at what ever the lead leech was saying…how dare he say that to me on the phone! I'm trying to protect my family and they were trying to pull it apart. If they come anywhere near us, I will not rest until I have taken each and everyone of them to pieces. The door opened; looking up I saw Sam coming out the door, phone still attached to his ear, his voice getting louder. "Don't you fucking start me with, you bloodsucker. You come back here and try to get Bella to come to you. How the hell do you think Paul is going to react, of course he is going to make threats and you know what every single one of us will back him up. So excuse me Dr Cullen". I could hear the sarcasm dripping in his voice at the leech's title " but I am going to get back to my family so we can make arrangements for what is coming. I would advise you and your family to stay the hell away. This group that is coming can be handled by us I am sure". I could hear a disagreeing voice from across the line and Sam stared at it in disgust "You know nothing about us or what we can do". Sam paused briefly as though considering something, I looked at him in curiosity.

He held my gaze for a few seconds as if to say he would tell me in a moment before speaking "I will talk to them all, this is going to be a joint decision regardless of my Alpha position. I will get back to you" he shut the phone quickly, a look of disgust crossing his face before he returned to my gaze. He sighed deeply before holding his hands up "I can't apologise for what I did Paul, I am the Alpha of the pack and it is my prerogative whether to tell you guys details or not and Bella asked me not to say to you what was going on. I didn't want to break that and out of everyone, you should be able to trust me to look after her"

My eyes narrowed at him, Alpha or not, he should have told me. My hands folded into tight fists as I rolled my shoulders slightly to ease the tension settling in them "It's not the point Sam, she is my imprint. This is not a normal relationship, you know that. How would you have felt if this had been Emily?" My voice began to raise as I felt the anger wash through me again. Looking towards the house I could see the pack standing at the window watching what was going on, Bella at the forefront , a look of concern crossing her face. I looked at them for a few moments before whipping my head to look at Sam again "I can't believe you hid this from me Sam. I see Bella up there but damn do you realize how CLOSE I CAME TO LOSING HER" I yelled.

Sam nodded "Yes I do Paul and I'm sorry about that but you didn't, she is still here".

My voice dropped to a sudden whisper to my intense surprise as I spoke "Yeah but for how long Sam, for how long? I can't take losing her, you didn't see her on that beach. She was broken at the thought of going to them but you know how good a person she is so how long until the leeches pull something like this again and she feels she has to go to them?"

Sam looked at me in confusion "But you seemed ok with her in the house Paul, why didn't you say something?"

I laughed bitterly "What was I meant to do huh? I couldn't turn away from her, I do that and she is gone! I'm not going to have this out with her just yet, we both need to get over this night and talk about it properly where we are both going to be able to do it rationally. I'm just so fucking scared Sam…waking up in bed to find her gone, to find out why. I dreamt it you know?"

"Dreamt what?" He asked quietly to stop the pack from hearing inside the house. Damn the wolf hearing!

"I dreamt of her as one of them. She had red eyes and was surrounded by the leeches, she was sad but shit, she was one of them. It woke me up and she was gone, I knew it instinctively what was happening, I was just lucky she was at the beach". I felt my hands shaking; not from coming close to phasing but from the adrenaline withdrawing from my body and the cold harsh reality hitting me of how close I came to losing everything. I felt hot tears burning at my eyes, swallowing hard I spoke "I'm going to go in and go to my room, try get some sleep and think things over".

Sam crossed over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder "Cool, we will all leave and come back in the morning if you want?"

I nodded and walked to the house, the pack beginning to file out the door. Emily paused briefly squeezing my hand before leaving. Closing the door behind me, Bella stood in front of the stairs. We stood looking at one another, so many things still to say to one another yet not quite able to say them just yet. I bridged the gap between us and wrapped my arms around her delicate waist drawing her close to me. I felt her melt into my warmth, a wet heat coursing down my mid-drift. I knew instantly what it was because it was currently falling down my own cheeks…tears. I pulled away, my arms raising to cup her jaw drawing her face to look at me. I saw fat tears rolling down Bella's cheeks, raising my hands further I wiped them away. She opened her mouth to say something, laying a finger on her mouth I stopped her. I replaced my finger with my lips, warm and hard against her soft lips. Cupping her face, I kissed her as though our life's were dependent on it, I poured all the feelings I had for her into what I was doing. My tongue licked at her bottom lip patient to a degree until she opened. Letting me, our tongues rubbing, teeth colliding, hands grasping. She let a small moan slip out, her hips thrusting forward. I felt a sharp stab of apprehension, I wanted so badly to strip these clothes off her and make love to her just like earlier…but right now? I couldn't, we needed to sort things out first. I pulled away slightly whispering "Bella, it's late, we should get some sleep ok?"

She looked at me carefully and nodded. Taking my hand she led me to the bedroom. Quickly changing into her pyjama's she slipped under the covers. My eyes never left her once, that small spark of fear that if I looked away she wasn't going to be there. Pulling my clothes off, I slipped in next to her, allowing her to cuddle into my chest. I gradually felt her breathing even out indicating she had fallen asleep.

Me? I couldn't sleep the whole night my eyes were stuck on the ceiling trying to make sense of the mess that was my feelings…

**A/N:** I felt so bad writing this chapter, so many things still to be said. Will Bella and Paul be ok? Please R&R and let me know what you think…


End file.
